Rebels
by cherry2910
Summary: Two utterly different girls, two utterly different boys who probably hate each other. what do you think happens when the girls are assigned to take care of the unruly rebellious boys throughout the year? there's a whole lot to the story than you think!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: my very first fanfiction! Yet alone crossover! Don't judge me harshly. So without further adieu:_

 _Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara_

 _I rubbed my eyes as the bright sunlight shone in my eyes and then after a bit of stretching i got up._

 _My hair tied to a ponytail, my uniform ironed and my bag in my hands. Perfect as usual, i thought as i set out looking at the time._

" _6:49! Gotta move it, or I'll never make it in time." I said to myself and looked at the half opened door that came with an accessory._

" _You look perfect as always, Mikan! Now move it or we're gonna be late!" Said Amu, staring at me awkwardly._

" _Yes, yes! I understand your highness! Let's go then." I said looking ready._

 _As we walked down the street, people started murmuring to each other._

" _I don't understand how mikan can stand her all day long!"_

" _No kidding. I pity her having to be friends with that piece of trash."_

 _Mikan not being able to take it any longer burst out, as her best friend who was being insulted all along tried to hold her back._

" _Are you all masochists or something? Do you really get that much_ _gratification_ _from hearing my outbursts each and every day?" Said Mikan her face almost red from anger._

" _Stop it! Mikan let it go already! Come on or else we'll be late for class." Said Amu dragging her along forcibly._

 _As they walked towards their respective shoe lockers, Amu asks first in attempt to cool mikan down._

" _Do we have to go through this every day? I thought you got used to it by now!" Said Amu scolding her in a way._

" _I don't understand how you got used to it though! You have to tell these kinds of people off or else they'll keep on spouting nonsense." Said mikan throwing back at her._

 _And as Mikan went ahead Amu put on her shoes and just as she turned around to walk, she met with a thud!_

" _Take it easy there, tiger! The world won't end if you went late to class once." Said Ikuto in a carefree tone._

" _And then what? Become completely hopeless like you? No thank you!" Said Amu criticizing him._

" _Then at least have a little bit of concern and ask sorry to the person whom you bumped into." Said Ikuto trying to pull her leg. Believe it or not, he enjoyed doing that a lot!_

" _Not my fault if you stand in the middle of nowhere! And either way, I'm getting late so move!" Said Amu annoyed._

" _You can just walk around me right?" Said Ikuto looking at her while opening his shoe locker at the same time._

" _If you weren't so ridiculously huge, i would have, but the hallway is narrow so logically speaking, i can't!" Said Amu glaring at him._

" _I'm sorry, your highness! I didn't think that you'd be so fat that you couldn't even walk around me." Said Ikuto smirking at her._

" _But do go right ahead!" he added after looking at Amu, who was glaring at him wickedly._

 _Without saying anything, Amu just left with an annoyed expression on her face._

" _That two faced-" She murmured while stepping inside class only to be interrupted by mikan._

" _What's the matter?" She asked followed another girl who looked like a human robot with that expressionless face of hers._

" _You look like you just lost a battle or something..." she said and that 'she' was none other than Hotaru Imai, another BFF of mikan and Amu._

" _Let me guess, Ikuto again?" mikan questioned her._

" _Don't ask me such ridiculous questions when you obviously know the answer to it!" She said with an annoyed look on her face._

" _Easy, easy tiger! Don't get all-" said mikan in an attempt to calm her down but was cut off in the middle._

" _Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you call me- Ugh!" She cut off in the middle not being able to say anything further._

" _Call you what?" Said mikan forcing her smile inside and trying her best not to laugh._

" _Just don't call me whatever he calls me!" Amu said literally shouting._

" _You usually have the air of an honour student but when it comes to Ikuto you become quite harsh, Amu. Why don't you cut him some slack?" Said hotaru._

" _I can't help it! Ikuto keeps getting on my nerves." Said Amu calming down a little._

" _Students, settle down now!" Said jinno sensei coming in with a thud._

 _He continued with his lessons and in the middle of his lesson, Ikuto comes in and so does natsume. Everybody is startled at the sight of natsume but jinno sensei is least bothered and spends the next few minutes of his period scolding the boys who pay no heed._

" _I will not have you come late again to my class, understood?" he said to the two boys whose heads were up in space._

" _That is it! Hinamori Amu! Sakura Mikan!" he called out so suddenly that both the girls got the shock of their lives and got up in unison._

" _Yes sir!" They said in unison._

" _From today onwards, you'll be taking care of these two! From having these two come on time to class to giving their exams without fail is your responsibility now! If these two come late to class I'll have you both stand outside as well." He said with a stern expression on his face._

" _Huh? Wait a minute! Sir, you can't be serious! Us and those two?" Both of the girls asked in horror._

" _Do you have a problem?" Said jinno sensei like some C grade film villain that shocked the class out of their lives._

" _N-No sir!" the girls said in unison and sat down immediately._

" _Good then! Class is dismissed." He said and went out with a louder thud._

" _You've got to be kidding me..." Said the girls once again in unison as they bowed their head down depressed._

 _A/N: sorry if the story is ridiculous or childish it's my first and I'm not really all that old yet so it's a start, i guess... anyways, R &R please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I apologize if my first chap was crap. Hopefully this one would be better. R &R please _

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Shugo Chara _or Gakuen Alice._

 _I sighed again and again looking at the craftsman's work (desk) from the sideways while lying on it._

 _I really tried to calm Amu down but it wasn't like I was in a better situation myself. I mean Natsume? He's the worst person to get along with and i should know, ever since he peeked into my skirt deliberately i didn't talk to him for who knows how long._

" _Eating poison would be better than this! There are almost 30 students here at class B and I was the only student that jerk could find to monitor that moron?" Amu said resentfully._

" _You know Amu; you're not the only one he chose... calm down for now, we can't really do anything about it." Mikan said in an attempt to calm her down but she just grew more and more historical. (Amu, if you don't know who I'm talking about.)_

* * *

 _Mikan's_ POV:

" _It must have been 2 to 3 months by now, i guess..." I thought as i remembered the awful incident that made the 'Worst' impression of natsume in my mind._

 _Flashback:_

" _It was partly cloudy but otherwise the weather was great. I had just enrolled into Alice academy and let's just say my life here was perfectly perfect. I was already a triple and i blended well into the class and there were absolutely no problems in my life and just when i thought that, the devil of misfortune shone before me._

 _I noticed a boy of my age getting threats from higher class students. Curious, i got closer only to see his face filled with hatred and anger. His eyes sent a chill down my spine, seeing them reminded me of fire. Little did i know that, that would be his Alice. I kept watching as he ignored the others and stared at the moist mud on the ground and changing his posture every now and then and before i knew it, he just got up and started walking away. While i watched his back in amusement as it grew shorter and shorter, my gaze suddenly turned towards the students who were ready to pick up a fight. Luckily, Jinno Sensei came around at the right time and the students ran for the lives and so did I._

 _Then I found him by a Sakura tree with a book in hand. I was thinking of avoiding him but somehow our eyes met and for a while he stared at me in an awkward way and then went back to his book. I was going to go but, i walked up to him anyways, curious as i was. What a fool i was."_

" _Umm... A-Are you okay?" I asked him a little worried recalling the incident that happened a while back._

" _You saw it yourself then why are you asking me?" He said not even facing me._

" _How do you..." I asked him in surprise as i sure that i was well hidden and he said cutting me off in the middle._

" _It was pretty obvious, i could see you the moment you got there." He said placing his hand on his cheek._

 _I was a bit annoyed though; the way he talked to me was like indirectly telling me to just mind my own business._

" _S-So? Are you alright?" I asked once again just to make sure._

" _None of your concern." He said looking the other way._

" _U-Uh, fine then. I'm sorry for bothering you." I said not wanting to continue this cat fight any longer._

 _And just as i turned back to walk away, a wave of fire blocked my path. Shocked I stepped back immediately and fell down tripping on a rock. I fell on my knees and as i was sure this was the work of an Alice, I confronted him._

" _Did you do this?" I asked him annoyed as i was quite sure of the answer._

" _I'm asking you something!" I asked him again when he didn't reply._

" _And your point is?" He said smirking at me._

" _Just what do you want with me? First you say it's none of my concern then you stop me with a gush of fire." I asked annoyed as I couldn't get him at all or his twisted logic._

" _I was just getting bored." He said casually._

" _Wha.. And you expect me to cure you of it?" I asked still on my knees, facing his way, mostly annoyed._

" _I really didn't ask you to but if you're feeling like it, I wouldn't really mind." He said looking at me like some kind of flirt but i would prefer weirdo._

 _Without saying anything I just picked up my books and was just about to stand up when he started again:_

" _See ya' polka dots. Oh, and they don't really suit you." He said looking at me and then went back to his book._

" _Huh?" for a second i couldn't understand what he meant and that's when i realized and my face went all red with embarrassment._

" _Y-You saw... you, you..." I said almost on the verge of chocking him. Believe me i did have the idea._

" _Not my fault. You showed me yourself." He said pointing towards my skirt._

 _And that's when i realized that when i fell my skirt went up a bit and also taking into account the way i was sitting, my knees were apart. So yeah, in his point of view they were clearly visible._

" _I-I hate you! Asking you was a mistake, you pervert!" I said my face red and then i just ran off._

 _Since then, i didn't speak to him ever again in my life._

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

 _Just as i was recalling the way i first met Natsume, walking with my head up in space i met with a thud. To my horror, it was the person i didn't want to meet the most._

" _Going somewhere, polka?" Natsume asked me, and even though as much as i wanted to answer him, my face still went red with embarrassment. Noticing, he said:_

" _It's been like more than 3 months and you're still blushing over your childish pants?" Natsume said with a smirk on his face bringing me back to earth and in the mood to fight back._

" _It's been like more than 3 months and you still remember?" I asked annoyed._

" _You just looked so comical back then that i couldn't forget even if i wanted to. After all, who'd want to remember your childish pants?" He said looking at me and as for me I'm pretty sure he knew that i wanted to crawl in a hole._

" _Yet, you do! Honestly, can't you come to class properly just once? The world won't end if you did." I asked him as he was the root of the problem._

" _It's not really my fault if the old man just goes around appointing inept people as nurses to people who don't even need them." He said without a care in the world._

 _Honestly speaking, it did hurt a little bit when he said that i was incompetent. But because i didn't like it, i decided to use my energy to straighten the dog's tail._

" _Look who's talking. Tell me, just when was the last time you came on time to class? More like, the last time you actually came to class 'cause i just don't remember." I said kind of like payback for calling me inept._

" _Are you that lonesome without me?" He asked me completely off topic._

 _I could tell he just wanted to shut my mouth and it was working well for a second or two._

" _O-O-Of course not! Who'd want to see your face? I would find it pleasing not to see you at all for the rest of the year." I said hesitating a bit._

" _Just what do you want from me? First you tell me to come on time to class then you tell me not to show up at all for the rest of the year. I don't think i understand." Natsume said his back completely leaning towards me and as for me, i just leaned backwards._

" _Y-You're just copying me, you know that right? The least you could do is come up with a sentence of your own rather than copying mine. Let me guess you were at a loss for words so you just used what i said ages ago? Is that what you were gonna say?" I said regaining my composure._

" _No. Not really. And by the way, what you said ages ago was provoked by me if you remember correctly." He said and this time I was the one at a loss for words._

" _At a loss for words? Want me to borrow an alphabet book?" he said mocking me._

 _I knew that this would just go on forever so i ended it first._

" _Whatever. If you'll excuse me now, i need to go. Unlike some people i have loads of work i need to do which i could if i went to class on time so, i hope we don't meet again but since we will goodbye!" I said and just went off without looking back._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the 3rd chapter. anyways, R &R please _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice_

 _(I here, in the whole chapter denotes Amu)_

 _It was annoying to just look at him._

" _May I please know what's a great personality such as yourself doing here, sitting beside me, and annoying me to the core?" I asked Ikuto while glaring at my book. I was minding my own business writing notes, when he came in suddenly, sat him next to me, asking me out of the blue questions._

" _Nothing much, actually. I was just getting bored outside with nothing to do..." He said fiddling around with my pouch._

 _It was nothing too extravagant, a_ _worldwide pen case with Eiffel towers and hot air balloons in pink highlights and the pouch itself in light baby blue. There were many quotes written here and there as well. The zipper was in the pink and the continents in baby purple and other soft and light colours. And a pink donut keychain with sprinkles of white and blue was attached._

" _Why don't you go and annoy some other poor unfortunate soul, why me? And stop playing around with my pouch!" I said, snatching it back from him._

 _He looked surprised but didn't annoy me further. Of course, he couldn't! A bunch of stupid girls came in looking at his Oh–So–Gorgeous face and hearing his appealing voice._

" _So you were, Ikuto! We were looking for you everywhere!" Girl A took the lead as her friend was too shy to speak up._

" _Ikuto, can I talk to you for a second?" Said Rika, the girl in the middle and after a brief nod, both of them went outside and after 15 minutes of peace he came back in._

* * *

" _You could've just stayed with her for all of eternity, right? Why even bother coming back?" I asked Ikuto who in turn actually looked serious for the very 1_ _st_ _time!_

" _Whoa! Did the girl ask you both your kidneys? Why are you looking so serious?" I asked him, not waiting for a reply for my previous question._

" _She asked me out! Another confession, that is." He said with his carefree tone. I guess I was wrong when I said he looked serious._

" _Well? What did you tell her? Are you both going out now?" I asked him with a curious look on my face._

" _Why are you so curious? Don't tell me that you like me, you do, don't you?" Ikuto said teasing the "tiger" as he called her. It gave him a gush of joy whenever he could pull her leg._

" _Stop your stupid fantasy! If you don't want to tell me, then it's okay!" I said, of course. I was gonna go back to my books, when he started._

" _Nope. Not really! We went down and then she said that she'd always liked me, I said that I wasn't in love with her and that it was her fault to let a little help get to her head and then I came back up." He said, in his carefree tone as always._

 _I never could understand his twisted logic. How could he just tell other girls off like he doesn't care at all? I mean, why go through such lengths and be nice to them when he doesn't want them to confess? If so, he could've just told them so at the start! Why now? Does he enjoy trampling their feelings like that?_

" _You're a complete Casanova aren't you? Tell me, what do you get by breaking others hopes like that when you yourself got them up?" I asked him in rage._

" _I never did. I simply helped out whenever they needed my help and I treat all girls equally. I never treat one too specially and make them think as if they're precious to me! Don't force your ideals on to me, Amu!" Ikuto said in his defence._

" _If you keep disregarding another's feelings like that, one day, they'll end up biting you back! Putting actions aside, the girl that confessed to you right now, her feelings for you were truly love. I don't care what you think about anyone but do you know how much courage it takes to confess? All you know is to please others with worthless words which have no meaning in them and then when they're completely in your spell, you release them saying that wasn't your intention! The least you could do was say sorry! But that's just way out of your league, isn't it!" I said in a fit and then packing all my books, I left the room. The air was cramped so I left, that's the excuse I told myself._

" _Tch. How can she defend others like that, when she herself is always being treated like an outsider? Great! So now I'm the bad guy!" Says Ikuto and then he leaves the room with an annoyed look on his face._

" _What a pain in the neck man!" He says as he approaches Rika._

* * *

" _That guy! How insensitive can he get! Can you believe it, honestly? What a jerk!" said Amu; she was really mad, really really mad!_

" _Well, you can't blame him, it's obvious that girls are gonna confess to him when he's so god damn popular! You can't expect him to be in a harem, right? If you ask me, I'll say that he's pretty cute..." In an attempt to cool things down, mikan pays a compliment to Ikuto unaware that she has added fuel to the fire._

" _Huh? Cute, you say? To me, he looks more like Don Juan!" Amu said her face had a clear expression of disgust and horror._

" _Who again? Well, whatever! We need to get back, see you in 10?" Said mikan and hotaru making their way out of school._

" _Sure! Catch ya' later!" Said Amu, heading towards her locker probably because she wanted to stack her books inside. When the books were finally off her hands she took a turn towards the door to lock it when Rika and her friends passed by._

" _Well, what... didn't Ikuto? What... Say?" Said one of her friends, from where Amu was standing, it wasn't really audible but the word 'Ikuto' was enough to get a little closer._

" _He... Apologized. I thought it was really mean that he told me off like that but then he approached me and then said that he was wrong. I thought he would confess but he just apologized and said that he didn't have any feelings for me, he just helped me out because I was in need of his help or so he says! Bet he just has another girl he likes! I guess I didn't like him at all. It was just a small crush, a kind of attraction since I didn't even regret letting him go." Said the almighty Rika. It was like she had the world in the palm of her hands, like everything grovelled at her feet._

" _Well, I guess it wasn't in your fate! Maybe I'll try next, who knows I might as well get lucky." Said friend A, I suppose I wasn't even listening. (Amu if you don't know.)_

* * *

" _That guy! Why can't he just come clean and say the truth! Great, now I'm the one feeling bad! Does he have to be so egoistic? What's wrong in admitting that you said sorry?" Amu asked herself while locking the door of her locker._

" _Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know..." said the figure from behind. Like many other girls, I was a subject to hysterics and so when I heard someone speak and felt the hotness of a warm hand on my shoulder I went completely mad and shouted like hell._

" _Eeeeeeeeek!_ _" Amu shouted at the top of her lungs._

" _Your scream could wake the dead! Pipe down, will ya'?" said Ikuto covering his ears, he believed that cats were sensitive to loud noises and in this case, so was he._

" _Well then, don't go sneaking up on someone like that! Can't you come normally for once?" Amu said in her defence._

" _Weren't you going to apologize? You told me so much when I didn't do anything and even reasoned with rika..." Said Ikuto with a smug look which I hated. He is never so pretty as when he's doing something he knows I disapprove of. He did things which I hated just to vex me._

" _You provoked me to shout! It wasn't my fault and... Sorry." Amu said with a lot of difficulty._

" _Heh~ what a shock! Here I thought you'd put up more of a fight... well whatever. Don't worry about it, 'Mouse–Chan'!" Ikuto says with a surprised look on his face which later turns to its normal expression with a satisfied smile, although the same couldn't be said for Amu._

" _M-Mouse Chan?" Amu asked._

" _Yeah. 'Tiger' was going a bit overboard, and it doesn't really suit you. Mouse Chan is more like it." Ikuto said coming closer and checking their height to annoy Amu more._

" _Oh! And by the way, I just thought you should know, but I kind of apologized after you gave me that lecture. So yeah, that's about it! See ya' Mouse Chan!" Said Ikuto leaving a gaping Amu._

" _Y-Y-You JERK!" Amu shouted again even louder than her scream with Ikuto looking back laughing at her face._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This once a lot longer than the others and might be the most interesting one yet but if it isn't I'm sorry but R &R _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice_

 _(I here, in the whole chapter denote Amu)_

 _This was madness. I thought of it as downright crazy! It was a never ending tiring process which we went through each and every day._

" _Hyuuga-kun! I beg of you already, please attend class just this once!" Mikan said, no more like, begged the ignorant, self centered blunt and rebellious guy who was under the impression that he owned the world and that it would spin according to his wishes. It was starting to get on her nerves really, just because he came from a freakishly rich family doesn't mean that he could do whatever he pleases!_

 _He glared at mikan for a second, probably debating about whether to accept or forget about her plea._

" _Get lost!" He said so bluntly, mikan was shocked for a second._

" _Whatever he said, Amu. If you have any plans on trying to convince me, that is. If you do, I believe I've made your work easier." Said Ikuto from on top of the tree where he and natsume usually crashed. Putting on a gorgeous smile that would faint any living being, he sweetly told off amu who didn't have as much patience as me to reduce herself to beg._

" _You actually have! I have no intentions whatsoever_ trying _to convince you, so do whatever you want, I couldn't care less! Let's go mikan; I am totally done trying to get these stubborn headed freaks to class!" Said amu showing no emotions of fear of what jin-jin would say once they returned empty handed._

" _B-But..." Mikan said trying to protest but it was no use. Amu was not one to listen._

* * *

" _Did she just call you..." started Ikuto recalling what amu had said, sorry, insulted about them._

" _Us! She called both of us... Freaks! She has some gall to call me that right in front of my face! Who the hell does she think she is?" Said natsume glaring at amu, who was busy dragging away mikan with an annoyed face._

" _She's quite a handful isn't she? I like that about her actually, at least she's not all over us like those other girls! Can't say that about yours though, mikan right?" Said Ikuto defending amu._

" _Who?" Said natsume confused. He had totally forgotten 'Polka's' real name!_

" _Unbelievable! The girl who just begged you to come to class, her name is Mikan!" said Ikuto. To think he knew Mikan's name even though he hasn't ever talked to her. But that was no surprise as Ikuto knew by heart half of the school's girl's names._

" _So? What's that got to do with me? The woman can be pretty much headstrong at times but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures! And what do you mean 'Yours'?" Said natsume innocently as if he didn't have a clue about what his freakishly cattish friend was talking about._

" _Hohoho! Do you take me for a fool, natsume? That I wouldn't notice? Don't act in front of me; I knew that this was your plan all along! You set us both up! I was the fool in the process but that's fine whatsoever, I don't mind having amu around as long as she doesn't get all mushy on me! So spill, i ain't taking no for an answer." Said Ikuto grinning evilly, leaving a shocked natsume._

" _Go and clean your mind of whatever nonsense you're imagining. Like I'd fall for someone so low!" said natsume with his usual cool bossy attitude. His eyes looked emotionless whatsoever but his actions told otherwise._

" _Yeah sure dude. Your actions are rich from someone who denies his own feelings. Absolutely genius. Tell me, how do you read upside down?" Said Ikuto, his eyes were glistening with mischief. The cat was out of the bag! Natsume closed both his eyes and sighed as if in disappointment as he set his book down._

" _Think whatever you want, as for me, I just thought that she is a bit like aoi and that is mostly it! And I didn't set us up, that creep did!" Said natsume, defending himself with whatever excuse he had. 'Creep' referring to Jin-Jin._

* * *

" _What do you mean, set us up?" Said ruka from behind as he approached the duo._

" _What he just said! The creep, uh ... Jinno sensei actually warned us a bit before that he won't tolerate it any longer if we showed any further signs of tardiness and yet natsume, being who he is, purposely showed up late to class and you probably know the rest... I was actually going to drag him with me since the creep was extra scary and he meant what he said but this guy he threatened me with a ball of fire and even made me late!" said Ikuto recalling the past and narrating it to Ruka who listened with utmost astonishment._

" _Wha- but why in the world did you? Natsume! Jinno could've punished you, you know! Be a little less reckless!" said ruka. Even though he didn't show it most of the times, he was really concerned about natsume, even going to great lengths just to scold him so that he would be less reckless._

" _He knew from the start that Jinno was going to appoint sakura to monitor him, that's why Mr. Romeo went to such great lengths just so that he could get tied together with Ms. Juliet! Pity it wasn't love at first sight, you should've seen both of them fighting, goodness! Today, sakura pleaded him to come to class!" Said Ikuto with a grin on his face and his voice extremely annoying (For natsume, of course!)._

" _I didn't know you had a crush on Sakura, natsume... since when actually? I've never seen you talking with her." Said ruka, he was probably happy but the shock in his voice was so clear that he came across as surprised._

" _Will the both of you stop!? And as for you, I don't feel like answering your stupid question! It's so stupid, the words elude me!" Said, no more like, roared natsume. I guess everybody has a limit and natsume's was just recently crossed._

" _Denial is acceptance, my friend. The more hardly you deny it, that deeply you feel about her! And I didn't know for all these days!" Said Ikuto doubting himself of his Excellency in knowing matters and ability to know natsume like the back of his hand._

" _For the goddamn last time, there is no way I hold feelings for that hell of a woman! She can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" Said natsume, his harshness was a bit too rude and cruel that he was emitting an aura of red around him and on him._

 _Both ruka and Ikuto looked as if in utter shock, their mouths gaping wide and their eyes two times their original size, they stared at him as if in a daze, dumbfounded!_

" _N-Natsume, never mind that! We get it already!" said Ruka trying to calm things down as he had snapped back to reality._

" _Well, I don't! I am not letting go and, as for your situation... You do know right? That your blushing quite a bit, no more like flushing. So much that the redness on your cheeks resembles that of your eyes." Said Ikuto, he had this stupid expression of superiority on his face that annoyed the hell out of natsume._

" _!" Was all that natsume showed. An expression of utmost astonishment and horror that his blush completely disappeared without a trace or clue._

 _Natsume probably couldn't read his own feelings that he didn't even realize that Ikuto was pulling his leg and that he wasn't at all blushing that brightly, only a bit which could be hid easily._

" _The weather is damn hot, that's all! Anyways since you guys can't seem to pick up any other topic and keep annoying me to the core because of such retarded and lame reasons, I'm gonna go!" Said natsume who didn't even wait for a reply and leaping on the branch Ikuto was on, he leaped on and on until he couldn't be seen._

* * *

 _Hours go by as natsume spends his time on the usual hideout in the northern woods and only when he hears the bell which denotes lunch, he gets up stretching his arms and legs making his way back to the campus. He was heading to the cafeteria when he saw mikan and her friends going in while being stupid and giggling and all that girl stuff which bugs the crap out of him and makes him want to vomit. Suddenly the conversation he had earlier seems to pop out of nowhere, so he thinks otherwise and waits outside on the park bench. He seemed to regret it when mikan comes out with a lunchbox waving at her friends promising to catch up to them later._

" _Can't this woman ever leave me alone?" Thought natsume and jumped up and landed himself on the tree behind the bench before Mikan could see him._

" _Wait a sec, why in the world do I have to hide? This doesn't make any sense and besides, I guess I do deserve a bit of a break too. Let's see if this woman is the same in and out." Said natsume as his eyes gleamed with mischief and his lips curved into a smirk, a very troublesome one at that. Natsume wasn't one to play with girls, that was mostly Ikuto's role as natsume just ignored whoever overly fawned on him. This was probably new but a tryout isn't so bad after all he's just testing if mikan really is as headstrong and annoying as she shows herself to be or will she completely melt in his arms, it's tempting, so why not give it a go?_

" _Yo! I see that you're so called friends aren't with you? So sad, eating alone?" Said natsume trying to strike up a conversation, as he stealthily steals a croquette from her lunch box._

" _Hey! That's mine!" Said mikan as she tries to get her croquette back._

" _One won't make a difference! Don't be so selfish, polka!" Said natsume as he pops it into his mouth purposely showing his face to her so that she can see him eating the croquette. Like telling her directly in the face that 'What's yours is mine!'._

" _As if you're one to talk! So, why are you here?" Asked mikan in doubt. Natsume usually doesn't see her face, not until she shows up with it so what's the issue here?_

" _I'm under no obligation to tell you..." Said natsume still chewing the croquette. As he finally finished, he sat himself beside her and that to really close, their knees were almost touching._

" _Umm, what is wrong with you? Don't act so familiar with me, Hyuuga!" Mikan said in disgust as she distanced herself from him._

" _What do you mean? This is totally normal for people-" Said natsume as he brings himself closer to mikan, one arm around her and the other touching her hand. But before he could complete he is cut off completely._

" _Normal for people like you! Get your hands off me!" Said mikan as she throws his hands off her shoulder. But the more she gets away the more closer Natsume gets which was really getting to her. Even though he was annoying as hell, the guy was more than hot! The whole school knew it, and to be in this situation is like a boon given by god himself._

" _You're enjoying this, I can tell just by looking at your face, polka! You don't need to be so shy, just come off clean when you're with me." Said natsume, bringing her even closer. Technically speaking, HE was the one enjoying this._

" _In your dreams! Let go, psychopath!" Said mikan furiously as she jerked away his hand._

" _Psychopath, huh?" Said natsume, he looked more than evil and it took the daylights out of mikan to see him like that._

 _This time, the situation turned worse. Natsume's anger reached his head! He got up with mikan, pulling her closer and strangling her hand behind her back._

" _You should've used a better choice of words, polka, and look at the situation you've got yourself into now..." As if pitying her, natsume said with an annoying smirk._

" _You mean the way you're sexually harassing me? Not so bad compared to a few minutes back when I had to beg you to come to class!" Said mikan sarcastically, even though it hurt like hell, she endured it so natsume couldn't get the best of her._

" _You're quite persistent, aren't you? Besides that's all you can do anyways! Beg me, fawn over me and kneel down just to have your ways! There isn't any other option in your dictionary, is there?" Said natsume, he told her off clearly that begging wouldn't work with him._

" _Oh please! Don't flatter yourself! I am not someone who reduces to beg just to have my ways! That was a simple request which you are too much of a jerk to accept!" Said mikan, she could feel her wrist twisting at the mention of the word jerk of course, it did._

" _I challenge you! I'll get you to class if it's the last thing I do! Screw your rich thoughts of getting me to beg you! Just wait and watch, pervert!" Said mikan in a rage. This was the huge mistake that took a turn for the worse in her life, not that she knew it!_

" _Challenge me? Go ahead and try if you think you can, however I know where it'll end since it all depends on my decisions." Said natsume cockily. He loved to act bossy mainly in front of polka._

" _We'll see, Psychopath!" Said mikan as she raised her other free hand to grab his collar and bring him closer._

" _We'll see stripes!" Said natsume and in the blink of an eye mikan went red with confusion._

" _Wha- how did you, you perverted psychopathic fox!" Said mikan as she lowered her hand from his collar but unfortunately for her natsume didn't let go, instead he gripped it tighter._

" _Natsume. Make sure you remember it!" Said natsume as he brought her closer._

* * *

 _It couldn't have gotten any worse than this but in the end, it could. The person who I would've least thought to see us like this saw us and mistook it greatly._

" _Both of you, in my office at once!" Roared jinno sensei after he saw us acting all lovey-dovey or as he interpreted it._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've written but probably the best one too, I'll let you say that in the comment box... Anyways~ R &R _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice_

" _I'm sure both of you are aware that this particular arrangement that I've done, isn't so that I could see you both, making out in the middle of the school grounds!" Said jinno sensei with a look of disgust plastered on his face clearly saying 'How dare you!'_

 _"Wha- we were not making out or whatever! This guy suddenly forced himself on me! Aren't I the victim here?!" With her hands on the desk, leaning forward and practically glaring at Jin-Jin, mikan said._

" _From where I was standing, it didn't look like_ **you** _were the victim. And besides, natsume wasn't present for class today, was he? Even after I clearly asked you to maintain his tardiness! What conclusion am I to deduce after all this?" Said Jinno sensei._

 _He was saying that I, I was on that psychopathic creep's side, helping him out so that he need not come to class because of whatever sentimental and emotional reasons Jin-Jin could come up with after he saw what happened at the grounds._

" _Well, what did you expect?! That he'd become an obedient dog all of a sudden? Let me remind you that ROME WAS NOT BUILT IN A DAY! But I'll make this guy come to class if it's the last thing I do! You can count on that!" Said mikan in a rage that other teachers who were there minding their own business looked up surprised and so did natsume but in anger and annoyance as the girl had just called him a... A dog! A goddamn dog!_

" _I think I told you clearly... Natsume. Call me anything else again and you can kiss your challenge goodbye. Slam it into your stupid head if you have to, but my name is natsume, got it? Na-tsu-me. I don't give a shoe about what you think of me, but you'd better learn to mind your tongue. I would, if I were you. Well then, good luck, not that you'd need it as I can see where this is going." Said natsume and made his way out of the room before Jinno could stop him._

" _!..." Mikan was just glaring at him, hard; as he left the room in such a carefree manner and she thought, 'Damn, even the way he walks is hot!' Mentally slapping herself in the face she reminded herself that this wasn't a time to be admiring the psycho's posture and his grace in walking._

" _You wish, stupid!" Mikan shouted back to him. After half an hour of lecture from jinno sensei, she finally stepped out of the staff room, looking miserable and morose._

* * *

" _So, how'd it go?" Asked Hotaru, out of the blue standing at the corner of the door which made her half invisible to the eye. And Mikan jumped upon hearing Hotaru's words all of a sudden._

" _You scared me! Don't just creep up on someone like that!" Mikan protested. It was the thing she hated most. She couldn't bear a mouse say boo at her, not when it was well hidden behind her back. 'Up Front' is the motto she lives by, most of the times._

" _Alright, alright! What happened already? We're all dying to know!" Said Anna so impatiently and waving her hands up and down._

" _Is it true that you and Natsume were kissing in the middle of the grounds? Are you both going out?" Asked nonoka all of a sudden and that's when I noticed that almost half of the class was present in front of me. That didn't bother me much once the question got registered into my brain._

" _Wha- who told you that? Me? Go out with him? Never, not in a million years! I'd rather die!" Mikan said, her face showing mixed emotions of disgust and repulsion and also a bit of a blush._

" _That's news to me! You openly hit on me in the middle of god knows where, while I was minding my own business and now you're saying that you'd prefer not going out? Gee, you didn't sound like that a few minutes ago... you were all over me a few seconds ago and now you're denying it?" Asked natsume smirking evilly. Mikan had totally forgotten about his presence, not that she was aware of it in the first place._

" _Wha-_ **You** _were the one who was hitting on_ **me** _!_ You _were the one who was all over_ me _! Don't change the victims here! I am here, in this mess all because of you! Forget apologizing; you're blaming me for your failed attempts to pick me up for a cup of coffee! Nice try, but I'm not that easy to pick up... Jerk!" Mikan said all huffy-puffy in an irritated manner. Well, it wasn't her fault but because of her choice of words, she, knowingly or unknowingly brought more attention towards her._

" _Really? Even lightning guy agrees with me. 'It didn't look like_ **you** _were the victim' wasn't that what he said? Forget him, anybody in his place would've voted for me." Said natsume looking all overly – confident and bossy, as well as hot, all at the same time. Mikan hated it when he looked like that! Mainly when she, herself knew that he was the one with the upper hand._

" _I know it's a waste of_ **my** _time trying to argue with a fool like you! I swear, when I win the challenge, you're going to tell everybody here what_ truly _happened! When that time comes, I'll be the one laughing behind the scenes, just wait and watch!" Said mikan getting a hold of her anger and bringing herself together._

 _As for natsume, he just stared at her face with a smirk and his eyes conveying 'We'll see.' Then all of a sudden he grabbed her hand and brought her closer._

" _For the last time, my name is Natsume. If you dare call me anything else again, I'll personally supply your pants with your name printed on it, all across the academy and I promise; nobody will ever call you by YOUR name ever again, STRIPES." Said natsume, threatening to parade mikan's pants all over school._

 _Natsume whispered every word into mikan's ears until in the end, where he called 'STRIPES' out loud. A little too loud, The kind of loud where everybody heard it and started murmuring and Mikan's face went red and natsume smirked upon seeing it and hotaru and Ikuto were clearly finding this amusing and amu and ruka couldn't think of a thing and were blushing harder than the victim and the whole crowd thinking only one thing – 'He saw her pants! Her striped pants! How goddamn lucky, man!' Mikan was one of the many goddesses of the class and seeing her pants was something every guy might have dreamed of but never actually done, so for a guy to have actually done that is pretty bold and all the boys went mad and jealous over natsume._

" _You're not worth a name... you stupid two faced psychopathic fox! I'll never call you by your name! You – you PERVERT!" Said Mikan on his face and then left with Hotaru and Amu chasing behind her._

* * *

" _Mika- wait a minute! Mikan!" Said Amu finally catching up to her and so out of breath._

" _What! If you ask me something stupid- you'd better not ask me anything stupid! I'm so grilled right now, I could kill someone!" Said Mikan, her anger had reached the 7_ _th_ _sky. She was so mad; her eyes were almost like natsume's._

" _Calm down, already! Chill, girl! You don't have to get so worked up about that guy; he's not worth it, after all." Said Amu and Nonoka and Anna each taking turns to console the angry lady._

" _You showed him your pants?" Asked hotaru so bluntly, it shocked all of us, mainly mikan._

" _Yeah! I just went over and flipped my skirt wide open so he could get a great view! Stupid! Why would I, willingly show my pants to anyone? The situation was such that he just happened to peek at them!" Said mikan, she had reached the point where her mind stopped working completely and her anger took over. Things never took a turn for the good when Mikan's anger was over her head._

" _BAKA! Don't shout at me like that! It wasn't my fault that natsume just_ happened to _peek at YOUR pants!" Said hotaru like a human robot. Her voice was also so robotic that one would think, it's computer graphics. And not once did hotaru ever have a second thought about using her baka gun on someone._

" _I'm supposed to be the victim here! I'm supposed to be the one with the problems! I'm supposed to be the wounded, the sufferer, the injured party, the prey here, so why... Why am_ I _the one getting hit?" Shouted mikan at the top of her lungs._

 _It was bad enough that this problem just happened to spread all across the academy, and things were getting out of hand, what was worse that if she could save her name from being tainted as Natsume's very first play thing or not._

" _I have to win this challenge, no matter what! If he doesn't come to class, my life will be ruined! I want you all to help me! Hotaru, I'll give you as many rabbits as you want! Just help me out of this mess!" Cried Mikan, of course there was no other option in this situation but to ask help._

" _Shall we discuss the price first then?" Said Hotaru, her eyes glistening. At times, me and amu and the others, we swear we can see Hotaru's eyes glisten with money signs at the mention of the word._

" _Just name your price! I'll give you my entire pocket money if I have to." said Mikan, it was not a big deal for her as she came from a really rich family. She was ONE of the top companies of Japan's chairman's daughter, after all._

" _Fine then. As you wish. I guess, it's time we use my secret photo collection again." Said hotaru. So we went to her lab and looked in horror at the huge stack of albums and files in front of us. Her collection took the daylights out of us sometimes._

* * *

 _There were unspeakable photos in there, from the time when we were mere finger sucking babies to now, when we were having our first dates. Except for me and amu, everyone already had their hands full with their own boyfriends. Even hotaru had Ruka, who proposed a month or two ago. What a great personality to have fallen in love with hotaru, we all thought. At first, hotaru denied saying that she will only hurt him as she finds her work time and_ MONEY _more valuable but Ruka's sweet and caring personality in the end compelled her to go out with him and we haven't_ YET _been able to find out if she has feelings for him or not._

" _I don't have any photos which might be useful to us, unfortunately. Natsume isn't a playboy, he's very quiet but, rude when meddled with. More of a bad boy character. I don't have any photos which we could use against him. All I have are photos of him eating or glaring or reading his book. We have to use something which compels him to come to class. Something for which he will do anything. Something he holds dear." Said hotaru. We all looked in utmost shock as she laid out her plan to blackmail natsume. She was merciless and a devil, we knew it beforehand but not to this extent._

" _All I can think of are his friends. He hates anybody who speaks against ruka and the same goes for Ruka as well. He has always defended him against all odds." Said Anna and nonoka, they were pretty useful at times like these. And were also pretty good and great friends if we take out their weird parts._

" _Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go catch the fish." Said hotaru. We were all pretty perplexed as what to do because, he was like, her boyfriend but what she said quite stunned us, literally._

" _You're pretty heartless you know, hotaru! He's your boyfriend! You don't have to use him for me, this is my problem." Mikan said, she would feel pretty guilty if Ruka were to hate her._

" _I told him when he proposed, I value Money more. I'm not doing this for you, I'm in it for the money." Said hotaru and left before all of us._

 _We followed after her shortly, after recovering from the shock of her devilish words._

* * *

" _I-I-Is something wrong, Imai?" Asked Ruka, Hotaru was tugging at his arm quite hardly and wasn't letting go._

" _Ruka-kun... I really want you to help me with something." Pleading eyes and a tug at his arm made her look quite cute, hotaru, that is. Then she let go and_ _mindlessly started twirling a strand of her hair around her finger making her look Impatient or embarrassed. Back when we were kids, she had really short hair but now, she had shoulder length hair with purple peek-a-boo highlights underneath. It suited her a lot, being Amu's idea as it was. Amu was quite a stylist, always fidgeting with mikan and Hotaru's hair._

" _Y-Yeah?" said poor Ruka-kun who was completely wrapped around the snake's arms and the poor unfortunate soul didn't even know._

" _It's reallly very important, you see. My MONEY is at stake here, after all, bunny boy! You'd better not refuse" Hotaru told him so bluntly, Mikan could feel stabs in the back, poor ruka must be in a bind. The guy couldn't even look away; her glares had completely locked his eyes to hers._

" _I-I-I'll see what I can do..." He said finally after regaining his composure from the horrible shock._

" _You see, the thing is pretty simple I'm sure you're aware of what's happening lately in the school." Said hotaru, coyly locking both their arms, and then smiling like a flirt._

' _That is it! Enough is enough! This is my problem; I can't just allow someone's pure and innocent relationship break because of my own selfish reasons!' Mikan thought, the guilt of her BF's relationship ending because of her, got the best of her._

" _Ok! Alright~ you know what? I don't think I am so weak that I can't tackle with that fox myself! My pride won't allow it and I can't just take advantage of you like this, I'm sure I can deal with that guy in my own ways... though I have no faith in winning this challenge... what is that guy's problem anyways? Why is he fooling around with me like this?" Mikan said, clearing the awkward atmosphere spread around by hotaru._

" _Wait, you're–" Started ruka upon seeing mikan. It wasn't his intention to make a bad first introduction of her but he was cut off unexpectedly so it wasn't entirely his fault either._

" _The girl you're psychopathic, selfish–not to mention–jerk of a friend made a total comedy routine of by falsely accusing her of hitting on him when he was the one who was using the oldest tricks in the book to pick me up and when he fails miserably he puts the blame completely on the victim and also sneaks a peek at my pants, AGAIN, though I don't have a hell of a clue how he saw them!" Mikan said all in one breath. Must have been the anger that didn't have her out of breath even though she spoke so continuously and fastly._

" _I was going to say, the best friend of my girlfriend and that she talks a lot about you but the intro you gave is acceptable too..." Ruka said with an awkward smile that gradually changed into a sweet one._

" _I'm sorry... I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's just that your friend made a complete laughing stock out of me and I haven't got a clue as to why he's doing all this! It is frustrating to the core!" Said mikan, obviously she hadn't cooled own just by taking out her anger, she wouldn't unless and until she could punch the guy in the face, not that it was gonna happen._

" _I'm not going to blackmail you or anything else. Just asking a request because I really need all the help I can get, and if you don't want to I totally understand." Said mikan after taking a deep breath, all calm and serious._

" _At first, I would have refused, but now, not so sure. I really want natsume to come to class as well but it's useless, natsume never listens to anyone but himself." Said ruka, with a look of disappointment on his face, probably from his past attempts that resulted in utter failure._

" _You think I don't know? That guy's a pain in the neck! And honestly, I don't care at all! Even if jinno sensei does take off all my stars because of this, it wouldn't mean it's entirely my fault. The teachers couldn't tame him, how could they expect something like that from me? It's not like he listens to me anyways! So basically what I mean is, it wouldn't even take me long to gain back those stars, I just want that guy to attend class normally and avoid getting punished, wouldn't you want that too, as his best friend?" Mikan said, peppering out her explanation with a few facts that ruka already knew all too well._

" _She has a point there, you know... 'The latter's a fool to be taking her enemy's side' is what most people would say in this situation but she often acts on her instincts so it can't be helped." Said hotaru, the fool part was unnecessary but, oh well, it got through him all too well and ruka agreed to help us in any way possible._

" _Well, now all that's left is that guy! But how to get him to class? It's like asking a lion to eat vegetarian!" Asked Amu suddenly, after we were all getting along and rejoicing at Ruka's decision of helping us._

" _Is he an ordinary fish? That guy's no less than a shark! Just a hook won't work! I'm gonna use both, traps and, of course, a bait!" Said Mikan, grinning evilly and everybody's eyes turned to ruka who was looking at me like a sweet hamster stuck in a snake's trap!_

' _This can't be good!' He thought as he moved back a step sweat dropping, and feeling completely helpless as he wasn't getting away!_

" _Beware, you fox! You're next in line! I'll show you what this 'stripes' can do!" Said Mikan grinning evilly._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sweet revenge! She's digging her own grave here, but the story won't progress otherwise, right? I'll let you read the rest... Anyways~ R &R _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice_

 _Mikan was laying out the blueprints for her sweet revenge (Ahem!) plan to bring natsume to class, with everybody in the classroom, the place where you'll least expect natsume to come by._

" _That is probably it! You think it'll work?" Asked Amu, in disbelief, all of us had the same expression on our faces for that matter._

" _It will! It has to! Our plan is perfect and main here is YOU – Ruka, if you screw up, the whole plan can go to hell as well as the guy for whom it was drawn up for." Said mikan, all serious and with a professional tone in her voice, so acutely._

" _YES MA'AM!" We all said in unison in response to Mikan who responded with a "Very well! Then, let operation – bring jerk back to class commence!" she shouted out like an army commander and we all fell to our places._

* * *

 _Natsume's P.O.V:_

 _I don't know why, but things around me have been strange somehow. Listening to my stomach growl, I thought of grabbing a bite at the cafeteria and hang out there for the rest of the day, but somehow, it was shut down and there were these technical class students there, discussing various things, I thought it was a pain to take the initiative to ask, so I just made my way out of there._

 _I marched towards the northern woods and there too, something similar happened. The Principal students were there, patrolling the grounds and were denying access to anyone, again it was a pain to argue so, I just made my way out of there before they could see me wandering around and start giving me a lecture._

 _On to the school grounds I went next, hoping that I could just while away the time laying down at one of the school benches but to my utmost horror, these girls from both the high school and middle school were there squealing about things I didn't know, I sneaked away before they could see me. Girls like those can be pretty annoying and persistent, and hard–core! Not letting go, no matter what you tell them! I hated them the most! I'd prefer being alone for the rest of my life rather than have any of THOSE girls as my girlfriend. It was too horrible of a thought and so I made my way out of there. 'I've been going through obnoxious things all day', I thought._

 _So I stealthily moved away from the girls and towards my usual spot – the Sakura tree. But that spot, my favourite one in the whole school, gave me the worst shocks! I couldn't even get close to the tree; it reeked of something so bad, even much worse than Ikuto's sock that hasn't been washed in 4 months. Ikuto's socks were much more tolerable. I could puke if I got any closer, so I didn't! It made my heart break, this was one place I couldn't compromise any other with, to leave it was really hard, but the smell was intolerable!_

* * *

(The truth behind: Operation – bring jerk back to class! :

Hotaru: Firstly, we have to seize access to every possible place that natsume might head to. This is where you come in, ruka, tell me quick and make sure you tell me accurately.

Ruka: Umm... the places where natsume hangs out the most, would be the cafeteria, that's obvious, and... Of course! The sakura tree, and then the northern woods, and if all of these 3 places are unavailable, he'll go to the school grounds. You can always find him in one of these places, so, apart from these, I guess he'll come to class if all 4 are unavailable, which hasn't actually happened before.

Amu: So, we have to make sure that natsume doesn't spend his time at any of these places...

Mikan: Yep! And we're gonna need you- Tobita for that!

Tobita: Of course! I'll be glad to help if I can be of use to you.

Hotaru: First, the cafeteria, I guess I'll just use my mole robot unit 01 to damage some things on the inside of the cafeteria. I'll make it look like an accident and inform the technical class students about it, so they'll take care of it.

Mikan: The sakura tree, I'll take care of! I have just the perfect plan in mind! I'd prefer not doing this but... it'll be worth it to see his face! You guys figure out the rest! I'm going out to catch some trash cans!

Tobita: Mikan, will you be alright? Those cans really stink! One could die from the smell they produce!

Mikan: Leave it to me!

Hotaru: Let her go! I'm done! Tobita, you're gonna have to use your Alice for the rest of the places! For the northern woods, we can make it seem like the principal students are patrolling the ground and... the school grounds? What to do?

Amu: How about we get many girls to wait there at the grounds, we can inform some real ones about natsume coming there and the others can be made up by class rep., right? How about that?

Hotaru: You have brains despite being the fool's friend, I appreciate that. Then the plan is complete, I assume.

Ruka: We just have to put it into action now. Let's start!

End of Operation – bring jerk back to class!)

* * *

 _The only place left, where I was so sure I wouldn't go, I was heading there and then, it struck me! This was that woman's plan all along! And to think I didn't notice! She wants me to come to class, fine! I'll come to class and the one to regret it the most is gonna be YOU, – POLKA! And with that thought in mind, I headed straight towards the classroom and banged opened the door and my eyes first met hers – those annoyingly big yet adorable and cute brown orbs that could make any guy fall on his feet (but not me!) I locked them to my eyes. They were giving off an aura of 'I won' those goddamn chocolate box eyes! There's no way I'm gonna lose to her I thought and so I went in._

 _End of P.O.V:_

* * *

" _You've got some nerve, polka! You're the one behind all this, aren't you?" Said natsume, in a rage as he walked in and stopped right before mikan._

" _I don't know what you're talking about!" Said mikan flashing a victorious smile right at natsume's face saying 'I won'._

" _Don't act innocent with me! I'm not in the same class as you! I'm not as dumb as you are, as If, I, wouldn't have figured something so obvious like this, out!" Said natsume, it did strike a nerve in me when he said, 'not as dumb as you are', but whatever; the happiness in me was so much more than my anger right now._

" _So what if it was me? I challenged you and I'm just using any method possible to win the challenge, is that wrong? Gee, you didn't expect me to just sit around and do nothing now, did you? Sad, so sad..." Mikan said, still a broad smile on her face._

" _Fine, you succeeded in bringing me here but how are you gonna make me stay? I don't think you'd planned for that..." Said natsume, hoping to see mikan panic but it had the opposite effect._

" _Natsume! You should listen to her! As for me, I am not so thrilled at the thought of you getting punishments from Jinno-sensei! You'd better stay in class today, I've had enough of your antics already, and your ego isn't going to break if you attend class once." Said ruka, all of a sudden sounding pissed off and raising his voice. In my mind, I was thinking 'Great acting, Ruka-Kun!'_

" _Ruka? Do you even know what you're saying?" Said natsume, looking shocked and perplexed, since his best friend had just turned against him._

" _I am very well aware of what I'm saying, Natsume! As for you, you're not leaving the classroom, not today!" Said Ruka, so sternly and with a hint of sincerity in his eyes which made me doubt if this was all JUST an act. No, probably not to ruka, it wasn't._

" _Heh~ what? You've joined these people too? Now that's a really great act, flawless indeed, but, unfortunately, I didn't fall for it! Better luck next time, I guess!" Said natsume and before we could say anything to stop him, he just left without a word._

* * *

" _I told you, didn't I? It's useless. He saw right through me even though I wasn't really acting... I have really wanted to yell at him like that, that came true, the after math of the situation didn't though... Oh well, never mind!" Said Ruka, he looked more disappointed than any of us._

" _Now, I am pissed off! That guy is either coming to class willingly, or else I'm dragging by the ear here!" Mikan said, and chased downstairs after the guy._

* * *

" _Hey! You! Nasty fox! Stop right there!" Mikan called out to natsume after looking at him descending the stairs leisurely._

" _Who the hell are you calling fox, stripes?! Get lost! I'm not gonna come to class, no matter what! Give up already!" Said natsume, walking out of the school building like it was nothing._

" _I couldn't care less, you know! Come to class or go to hell, I really don't care! This was my plan, yeah! I devised it, to make you come to class but Ruka-... Ruka wasn't even acting! He was truly asking you to stay in class! Being his best friend, you can't even understand that?" Mikan asked him furiously, the face she saw on Ruka was making her feel guilty, this was her plan and he's the one getting hurt._

" _What's between me and Ruka is 'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS'! Get lost already ugly, looking at your face for so long makes me sick!" Said natsume, who without a care in the world was still walking towards the northern woods, past the principal students who evaporated upon his touch._

" _I'm not gonna give up that easily!" Said mikan to herself and catching up to him, she tugged at natsume's sleeve making him unable to go ahead any further._

" _What the hell...? You again? Let go! How many times do I have to tell you off?" Said natsume as he tried to shake mikan off but she held him firmly, now with both arms as fingers weren't strong enough._

" _You won't come to class? Fine! I'm coming with you then!" Said mikan as she still held his arm firmly in her arms, grabbing it tightly and pressing them hard. Her eyes filled with determination and sincerity._

" _Humph! What makes you think I'm gonna let you hang around with me?" Said natsume and all of sudden he just jerked his arm away from Mikan, so hardly it made dust blow. He looked the other way and started walking when suddenly, without turning; he stopped and started speaking to a silent Mikan:_

" _You're getting on my nerves, either you get lost by yourself or do you need my assistance in sending you to hell? I don't really care either way since–" Natsume said and was completely cut off by what he saw._

* * *

 _Aoi was his younger sister. One of his greatest weaknesses and to compare THAT aoi to polka (Mikan) was a terrible mistake. 'She reminds me of aoi.' That line! How he wished it could disappear. Seeing aoi cry was not something he could handle, and to see someone who, he thought was exactly like aoi, cry, would make him more or less think of his sister, and to think of his sister in this situation where the other party is in front of you, crying, is gonna make you feel guilty and it did. For him, it was like aoi was right in front of him, crying out of pain and it bugged the crap out of him to see mikan like that, who he thought was exactly like aoi. The atmosphere turned weird as he glared at mikan like a deer staring at car headlights, unable to think of anything that would make her stop crying._

' _Why? I mean why? Why do they always have to cry? Any fight, discussion is never complete without shedding a few tears from those goddamn eyes! The tears fall and everything, everything is "automatically" changed to a situation where it goes according to the latter's (Natsume is referring to the person who cries) wishes!' This was clearly going on in natsume's mind where he was cursing the people who first cried, 'go back in time and kill them, it was their fault!' he thought as he approached Mikan very, very slowly, ever so slowly, it was doubtful if he was actually making any movement at all._

* * *

" _YOU! Cut it out already, it's creepy to see you like that!" Natsume said, with a glare on his face and a deathly aura around him. He was probably nervous here, given the way he was acting._

" _What do you mean? Cut what out?" Asked mikan, she looked perfectly adorable with a curled up hand rubbing her eyes and the other hand grasping her skirt tightly. She had shut only one of her eyes and it was the only one that was tearing up as she rubbed it with her fist, ever so gently._

" _Cut THAT out! This might have worked out very well with others for you, but I'm not so easily swayed by something so low!" Natsume was clearly shouting now, he had reached the point where his mind went blank as what to do._

" _Exactly what are you talking about? What works out well? Ahh..." Said mikan, who slowly opened her eye which was shut this whole time, she had been rubbing it all this time gently, now she opened it, only to shut it right back with a sound expressing pain with both her eyes tearing up, this time around._

" _ALRIGHT! You want me that badly in class? Fine! I'll come to class!" Said natsume, as he grabbed mikan's hand and dragged her all the way back to class with her crying out._

" _W-Wait, Hyuuga-kun! What with this all of a sudden? You were denying so hardly and now, you want to willingly come to class?" Mikan asked, confused as to what was happening._

" _You have clearly left me no choice, have you? And stop it for heaven's sake; you're freaking me out here! I'm coming to class, aren't I? So, cut it out!" Said natsume as he tightly grasped mikan's hand and lead her all the way back to class._

* * *

" _Natsume! I knew you'd come back! But where's sakura–san?" Asked ruka sweetly, h_ _e was so happy to see natsume's face and that to, in class._

" _Left for the bathroom with pink hair (Amu)." Said natsume with a dreaded look on his face, after all this was his actual first time attending class, on time!_

" _What did sakura say that you agreed so easily? You've always denied coming to class, no matter who it is trying to convince you!" Said ruka, shocked and also a glint of mischief reflecting in his eyes. As for natsume, he had the exactly opposite reaction in his eyes, filled with anxiety, panic and most of all horror! To think he succumbed to a girl who was crying, just because she reminded him of his sister._

" _Don't ask! The woman started crying all of a sudden, I didn't know what to do! And looking at her, I get reminded of aoi, so I had to come! Otherwise, I'd have felt guilty of... I don't know, something!" Said natsume as he sat beside Ruka, and narrated everything with a comic book on his face, hiding his true emotions behind the incident, not that it was clear to him in the first place._

" _You okay now? Geez, your eyes were red like beet!" Said amu, as she carefully guided mikan inside the classroom holding her arm protectively._

" _Yeah, thanks! They were so itchy I couldn't see anything." Mikan said, taking a wet hanky and rubbing her eyes._

" _So what happened exactly? Fire boy here says you cried." Asked hotaru all of a sudden from her place, that, almost the whole class could hear._

" _Cry? Who? Me? Oh no, no. I wasn't crying, there was dust in my eyes which was bugging me that, water sort of came out naturally." Said mikan, surprised at first but then she revealed everything which was actually heard, this time around, by the one and only, 'Fire boy'._

" _Dust, huh? So you mean to say that, you were putting up an act up until now?" Asked natsume, his eyes were way fierce than his usual glare like mikan had fooled or betrayed him._

" _W-Wait a minute! Hold it! I never said I was crying, you came to that conclusion all by yourself, don't blame me! I was never planning on luring you here by means of crying, I am not that weak as to use such underhanded techniques like crying and whining and fawning over you! I was just trying to reason with you!" Mikan said, she was defending herself pretty well, here. Well, you can't blame her for things she never did just cause the other guys a bit too sensitive._

" _Well, in that case, if I leave, it won't be that much of a bother now, would it?" Said natsume, he was serious all right! He looked at me, practically glaring down, right into my big brown eyes._

" _W-Wait a sec! Maybe I did give you the wrong idea but you didn't even mention the word 'cry' I didn't even know what you were talking about! And you've finally agreed to come to class, why are you backing off on your word now?" Mikan asked, stopping him from up front blocking his way to the door._

" _I am under no obligation to answer you and just 'cause you're blocking my way to the door doesn't mean that I can't use other ways." Said natsume gesturing towards the widow._

" _You're crazy right? Stop it! You'll die! And if you are so keen on ditching class, I told you I'm coming with you! I am not coming to class if you're not coming with me!" Said mikan, 'obviously natsume wouldn't choose to be with her outdoors all day rather than be with his bestie indoors for one class, right?' is what she thought when she was holding his arm preventing him from jumping through the window._

" _Fine! You're so persistent on coming with me, I'll take you." Said natsume and in a few fraction of seconds, he was standing on the railing of the window with mikan in his arms, screaming, with the others begging natsume to not jump._

" _You're a psycho! Let me down, I don't wanna die so soon!" said mikan as she clutched his shirt so tightly and screamed every time she looked down. They were on the 3_ _rd_ _floor._

" _What is happening here? What's with the ruckus? Ah! Mikan-chan! Natsume!" Said narumi-sensei, as he entered the classroom and went mad upon seeing his two favourite students on the brink of death OR the window._

" _Narumi-sensei! Save me! This guy is downright crazy! H-H-Hyuuga-kun, if- if you do want to get out of class so badly we can use the stairs, stop trying to kill me! Or better yet, US!" Mikan said, pleading natsume who was still looking dissatisfied with her words._

" _Shortest route!" He said looking at mikan in a carefree way gesturing towards the empty ground down below._

" _It is, but we'll fall to our deaths!" Said mikan, who was still horrified that this time she was really crying out of fear._

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _What do you think? What's gonna happen? Natsume can obviously handle a jump from the 3_ _rd_ _floor with a frail maiden in his arms but will he stay in class just for Mikan's sake who tried so hard even though she denied to care about him? Stay tuned guys! The outcome's gonna reveal itself in the next chapter! Well then, until the next chapter is uploaded, see ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A little Romance, a little Thriller, a few secrets... look forward to the base of the mysteries. From here on, starts a whole new different story!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _Previously – Natsume, having Mikan in his arms, is set and ready to jump out from the class window of the 3_ _rd_ _floor but is not intent on attending a class. Now let's move ahead._

* * *

" _It is, but we'll fall to our deaths!" Said mikan, who was still horrified that this time she was really crying out of fear._

" _I won't, I practically do this kind of thing every day! Ready polka?" Said natsume, looking ready to jump any minute._

" _NO, NO! I beg of you, use the stairs, they are safe, sanitary and practically more healthy to a student's life!" Said mikan, her tears were glistening in the sunlight. They were beautiful but unfortunately, it didn't sway natsume, not this time._

" _You were the one who said you wanted to come with me, right? I'm willing to take you with me and suddenly, you don't want to?" Said natsume, he sat down on the railing, with mikan on his lap. He looked ignorant about mikan's hysterical reactions, just amusing himself with the situation._

 _I was so scared, I couldn't care less where I was sitting, on whom I was sitting, why I was sitting, anything! Nothing made sense as I lost my self-control and clinged to natsume as much as I could._

" _It's stuffy as it is; stop clinging to me, will you?" Said natsume, although he was clearly bringing mikan closer, his hand that is._

" _WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS? Let me down already!" Said mikan, although her eyes were tearing up badly and her lips were so close, she could kiss natsume, although somehow she just didn't care._

" _Fine. Go!" Said natsume as he pushed mikan slightly towards out of the window, instead of inside._

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! C'mon! Don't scare me like that, you jerk!" Mikan said, and grew a lot closer to natsume, putting both her arms around his neck with the guy holding her tighter..., and that to in a situation like this! Way to take advantage!_

" _M-Mikan chan! Now, now Natsu-chan, let's not be hasty. Let mikan chan down. Be a good boy, although you aren't. Just look at how scared she is. Alright, Natsu-chan?" Asked narumi-sensei in vain. He unknowingly added fuel to the fire._

" _Who the hell are you calling Natsu-chan, you narcissist, and as for letting her go, I think I just volunteered, but she refuses." Said natsume, he completed snapped when he heard narumi call him 'Natsu-chan'._

" _You're volunteering to kill me! Who would agree to that? Have you no mercy at all let me down, you fool!" Mikan said, it was hard to tell whether she was angry or frightened here._

" _Hey guys! What's up? WHOA!" Said Ikuto as he came in, casually, like he was entering a nightclub disco._

" _Oooh... I didn't know you had a thing for superheroes, N-Natsume..." Said Ikuto, apparently searching for things to say._

" _Cut your crap, Ikuto. What do you want?" Asked natsume sternly. He never let Ikuto get the best of him._

" _I was just passing by and thought, why not see what you're all up to? I didn't see you anywhere near your usual hangouts after all." Said Ikuto, carefully choosing his words._

" _You! Do something! Make him stop! If something happens to mikan, I swear Ikuto, you'll be writing homework for the rest of your life!" Said Amu, a fierce friend indeed._

" _Huh? Wait a sec, even if you tell me that, there's nothing I can do. Natsume never listens to anybody. Forget me and ruka, even if the president of the United States were to ask him he would just kick him in the rear and make him do his bid." Said Ikuto, for once he was right._

" _What the hell is your problem? What did I do that..., that you're torturing me like this? Y-You really hate me that much?" Asked mikan, with tears flowing down her pink cheeks._

* * *

 _THUD! I was so afraid that I had fallen to the ground. I thought it was over for me, but then I realized, it wasn't so. I was on the ground all right, but a different one from what I had imagined. People were gathering around me, asking me so many questions. I saw the fox had finally released me, although he was still sitting on the window railing, staring right into my eyes. I was too, staring right into those blood red eyes. As if like answering to my question before, he got up and kneeled down right beside me._

" _Hate? I absolutely despise you! Amusement is one thing, put that aside and I have never thought of you as anything other than a... Thing." Said natsume, his eyes were cold and filled with contempt. His words were on par with his eyes that looked down on me, not even giving me the right of something living. I was on the same level as a stepping stone on the side of a road._

" _..." Mikan just stared at him in disbelief. Waiting for him to take back his words. Waiting for him to burst out laughing saying it was a joke. But his eyes... those eyes were ones that had long forgotten the sun's rays. It hurt, even though she hated him and had no particular emotions for any of his words, it hurt. So much that, her tears that were holding back, had come out all at once._

" _Pouring out crocodile tears like that, you're no good for amusement either. Here I thought you were somewhat interesting, but my bad. You're just weak and frail like any other Juliet waiting for her Romeo. Clinging and crying like that, you're just the same like any other girl–" Said natsume, his eyes were still ice cold, sending chills down my spine as he spoke every word._

' _Crocodile tears' he said. Yes, I was keen on not using such methods for anything. I won the challenge fair and square so why was he calling me a 'FAKE'? Isn't it normal to cry when you're afraid? But that doesn't make you weak! First of all, who was he to say all of this to me? He didn't even know me, yet why was he saying all this? Who gave him the rights to look down on me? Who the hell cares if he comes to class or makes out with a girl! I was simply, hoping to see ruka smile, did all this so why do I deserve this? I did not! So before he could insult me any further I got closer and with all my might, my eyes still tearing up badly, my body shaking from fear, I still moved up to him and slapped him._

" _..." His face was turned and his cheek, red from the hit. He didn't say anything, just staring ahead where his eyes were looking, surprised. I slapped Natsume._

" _And you're any better? Threatening to drop me out the window, announcing things in a way that makes me look bad, looking down on me like this! Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know me! Don't just go around portraying people as you please when you yourself are no better than your cheap words!_

 _I hate you!"_

 _Said mikan, in a rage as she fled out of the classroom with everyone behind running her, except natsume, Ruka and Ikuto._

* * *

" _Natsume! That was too harsh, what were thinking saying things like that?" Asked Ikuto, who had a really angry look on his face, although he usually wears a friendly smile._

" _She went as far as to get you back just for my sake, because I was sad seeing you leave like that! What has gotten into you? First, you deny any feelings you may hold for her, then, you hit on her publicly, now, you label her using such low words" Said ruka, both his friends were against his behaviour. It did pain natsume, to see ruka take the latter's side._

" _It's better this way. It's better if she hates me. Any more than the hatred she holds for me right now, would only end up in... I won't be able to handle it. You know me better than anyone Ruka, you understand, don't you? Both of you." Said Natsume, his eyes were even colder than before. A hint of longingness and nostalgia and also regret were crystal clear in his red eyes._

" _...Yeah. I understand." Said ruka, after a long pause. As if recollecting things from the past, joining them to the present, he had found the answer to the questions mikan had asked. So did Ikuto, his eyes looked away in reminiscence._

" _But still, it wasn't right... the way you treated her, natsume. If you had truly loved HER, you wouldn't have done this to Sakura. She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't even know why you're acting like this." Said Ikuto, his voice was low and expressed pain._

" _I did truly love HER, and that is exactly why I'm acting like this! This is probably for the best, but still... Really, she's... Just like aoi." Said natsume, as he forced a smile and then broke down crying as his friends comforted him._

" _No, natsume. This isn't for the best. You need to move on, I know it isn't easy, people lose someone everyday but you really need to move ahead of HER." Said a voice from behind. One would never have thought that Narumi would have been the one to eavesdrop and, also know about what they were talking. Of course, it wasn't something that could be hidden. The truth would've come out sooner or later._

" _I didn't ask you. Why are you here? Get lost and leave me alone." Said Natsume, whose tears were still clear on his face, the eyes were more crystal as he expressed repulsion through them._

" _I will, for now. But I can't let things continue like this any longer, as your class teacher, I have something in mind for you. Look forward to it tomorrow." Said narumi who like a father ruffled natsume's hair and left without a word._

 _As for Ikuto, ruka and natsume they were left wondering about what it was. Although it didn't matter for long as the trio could be seen walking outside the school campus with natsume._

* * *

 _The next day:_

" _Mikan chan, are you alright?" Asked Tobita, his appearance goes perfectly well with his personality. He was someone who looked like what he does._

" _Yeah, I kind of overreacted yesterday. I'm so sorry to have worried you like that." Said mikan, who forced a smile although she looked morose like she had been crying all night long._

 _Then narumi sensei came in with his usual cheerful personality. He took his lesson as usual and everything was normal, until now, that is._

" _Now everyone, before you go, I have an important announcement to make. Ruka-kun, would you do me a help and drag the person lying outside, in? It's about time they wake up and I can't carry two." Said narumi, and with ruka he came outside and outside, lying on the ground, unconscious, were the two rebels._

" _Natsume! Ikuto! What happened? Why are they-" Asked Ruka in a rush as soon as he saw their faces._

" _Calm down, Ruka-kun. They would've run away if I hadn't used my Alice. Come on, help me, I'll carry natsume, you tackle Ikuto." Said Narumi as he grabbed and carried natsume on his shoulder like a sack of rice. Somehow, before they were both in, both of the rebels had regained consciousness and natsume was threatening narumi and demanding to know why he had been brought here._

" _Calm down for a second, okay? You can leave as soon as I make the announcement although I am pretty sure you'll be on my neck by the time I finish this but just listen to me this one time, okay?" Pleaded narumi sensei and after a long conversation between him, ruka and Ikuto, natsume finally agreed._

" _Hurry up and get it over with, creep!" He roared. Although he was in a bad mood he didn't turn a bit to look at mikan. Not even a glance._

" _Alright, alright! Okay, you guys! Since the arrangement made by Jinno-sensei to have Mikan be natsume's 'tardiness checker' didn't work out quite well, I have, after putting a lot of thought into it, personally recommended to Jinno sensei, who is quite aware of what happened yesterday, that Mikan be resigned as natsume's Tardiness checker!" Said narumi sensei all too cheerfully, even though the two main people were not a bit happy about it. They both looked all too gloomy. And the next second, when natsume was about to go out, narumi grabbed hold of his arm leaving him astonished._

" _... And instead, asked permission to promote mikan into being, until graduation is over, Natsume's partner!" Said narumi, he looked merry and joyous as usual but behind his stupid grin was a frightened look, what one has when he is scared and isn't sure if he will live or not to see the light of day or the moon at night._

* * *

 _Narumi's fate lies untold for now and the secrets are slowly unfolding themselves. Who is this mysterious "HER"? And what connection does this "HER" have to natsume's growing closeness to mikan? Keep reading to find out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sparks are flying!~ what's Mikan's decision? Will she let her pride get the best of her or is it the end of Mitsume (Mikan and Natsume)?_ _Read to find out!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

* * *

 _Narumi's senseless decision (According to Mikan and Natsume) has apparently lead him straight to his untold death, in the form of Natsume Hyuuga. The moment he announced the supposed 'promotion' of Mikan from Natsume's 'tardiness checker' to 'Partners', the whole room fell silent._

 _Mikan and Natsume's expressions were priceless. A paralytic look of horror and hysteria and astonishment! The whole class's face had this expression except hotaru who was unfazed, with her usual expressionless face. Narumi's face had become petrified with fear as Natsume had recovered from the shock._

" _YOU! Care to come with me to the staff room, bastard?" He said and literally grabbing him by the collar, dragged Narumi all the way to the staff room. Mikan also, followed after them, shortly after._

* * *

" _Care to explain what the hell this is all about, you good for nothing wretch?!" He asked, the situation was bolder than bold itself. Narumi was pinned to the wall, with both his hand up in the position of surrendering, with Natsume still holding him by the collar and one of his legs planted on the wall and the other hand grabbing his hair, and forcing narumi, by pulling his hair, to bend down to Natsume's height. The situation clearly was responded with both surprise and concern from the other teachers, who, Natsume didn't care about, when he kicked the door open and pinned narumi to the wall, demanding answers._

" _I would also very much like to know, Narumi sensei!" Said Mikan sternly, who wasn't really concerned about the situation he was in either, she wanted answers._

" _Let me go, first? Pretty please?" Pleaded narumi sensei. Even though, Natsume wasn't one to listen, he finally let Narumi go when Jinno and the other teachers persuaded him. And after a long pause, Narumi finally settles himself on his desk._

* * *

"Now where were we? Ah, right! _You see, I thought it would be a lot more effective if Mikan chan were to be by your side 24/7. Don't you think so too? I told Jinno sensei everything yesterday and he seemed very pleased and agreed to this arrangement. Forget Natsume. Mikan-chan, he'll have to agree to this in the end, if you give me your approval, I can make this official." Said Narumi in his cheerful tone, although Jinno sensei was glaring at him, the other teachers were glaring at him, Natsume and Mikan, they were practically scowling down at him._

"No _! no, no, no, no, no, NO! I'll never ever again become this guy's anything, not even if it kills me! You saw everything yesterday Narumi-sensei, and you still want me to become this, this insensitive, heartless, thick skinned, not to mention cheap and also jerk of a guy's partner? No way in hell! I'd rather die! Or jump out the window instead!" Said Mikan, she refused so hardly and not to mention so abusively, it stroke a nerve in Natsume._

" _What a coincidence! I was thinking the same thing that 'me either! There is no way in hell that I would, OR let you, a flashy, tasteless, gaudy girl like you become my partner!" Said Natsume, pissed off, after all she called him things nobody had ever dared to call him, even though it was true._

" _Wha- How dare you! Speak for yourself, you cheap perv! I'll never forgive you for what happened yesterday! You are the 'thing' here! You have no compassion, no emotions nor a heart that would actually feel regret for what it has done and ask for an apology!" Said Mikan, this was turning into a cat fight._

" _Why would I feel regret for something, when I didn't do any wrong? Whatever I said was true and you're the proof of that." Said Natsume, as he came closer and grabbed Mikan's face by the cheeks and as if examining her, he looked at her eyes so sternly and attentively._

" _You were desperately holding it in, but you cried your eyes out... in the end. Just by looking at your eyes, I can tell. Besides, whatever I say, whatever I do, why the hell do you care? It's none of your business..., until my words suddenly started affecting you somehow." Said Natsume with an overpowering aura. The gall! Natsume, my lord, says with his oh-so-husky voice that he had bestowed upon me the chance of falling in love with him, and that I already had, since all of a sudden, I started taking notice of his lordship's words! What gall!_

" _Yeah, sure I did! You're the proof of that! I ought to have hit you harder! The mark's gone, unfortunately, but if you're asking for a second time, it would be my pleasure." Mikan said, her hands in the 10-2 driving position, minus the driving or the steering wheel and plus only the hands._

" _...Sure. Go ahead. At least you'll have the privilege of touching me." Said Natsume finally after a long pause of what seemed like glaring down at me._

" _You wish. You know what, Narumi sensei? It was my biggest mistake to not have done this the 1_ _st_ _time but..." Said Mikan, still staring into those fiery red eyes. It was like he didn't even care, whether I was with him or I was walking out on him, he didn't give a damn. Well, he'd better from now on._

" _I AGREE. You have my approval, Narumi sensei, you can make it official. I swear, Natsume Hyuuga, unless and until I get an apology from you, stating that you were wrong about me, and whatever you said was nothing but cock and bull, I'm going to torture you the same way you did! I'm not leaving your side until I get a 'sorry' from you! You'll find that I can be very persistent, so, until you actually regret the things that came from those lips, you're stuck with me! Look forward to it! I'll be slapping you a lot after this as it is, why waste my time now?" Said Mikan and was the first one to slam the door shut, leaving everyone inside utterly appalled._

* * *

" _Naru- Y-You..." Said Natsume with his back turned on Narumi, flames covering his entire body from top to bottom, as they gradually changed colours from yellow to orange and then finally, BLOOD red. Natsume's flames were usually mild but this time, his flames were a lot more fierce and ferocious as they engulfed Narumi but didn't kill him._

" _What the hell were you thinking? Screw you, screw your 'surprise' as I don't give a damn and I swear, if you don't take back whatever you said, I'll burn you to a crisp! I'll murder you, you damn scoundrel!" Said Natsume, his eyes as red as his flames, he was threatening to kill Narumi here, for real._

" _I'm afraid I can't do that, Natsume-kun. You see, it's already been made official from the start, I just wanted to hear Mikan-chan's 'Yes sir!'. I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her, Natsume-kun... she's really a very sweet girl!" Said Narumi trying to cope up with the situation. Natsume was at his neck, all right._

" _What part of THAT is sweet? N-Naru- I'll kill you! I'm serious, I'll kill you! You-You damn gay creep! $#^%*! & (clearly angry to the core!)" Said Natsume, the other words he said at the end were so unclear that they couldn't be counted as words. There were both, good news and bad news._

* * *

 _Good news – Natsume left the staff room._

 _Bad news – Natsume is headed towards Mikan._

* * *

" _Oi, Polka!" He called out to the girl who was walking very huffy-puffy towards the classroom._

" _Yes, Mr. Nasty fox?" She answered equally sarcastically._

" _You have some nerve! Who the hell do you think you are?, go back and take back whatever you said and just perhaps I might forgive you for your insolence!" Roared Natsume, as he pinned Mikan to the wall, forcing her to drop her books._

" _Hah, in your dreams, moron! I told you, didn't I? If you say sorry now, I might forgive YOU for YOUR insolence." Said Mikan, trying desperately to come on pars with Natsume's overbearing kingly attitude but it didn't have much of an affect._

" _Just so you know, being with me isn't something soft and sweet like you'd imagine in a novel, you know what happened yesterday... If you don't want it to happen again, get lost and tell that creep that you won't take the job." Said Natsume twisting my wrists leaving a burning itchy sensation. He didn't care that he was hurting me, he wants his bid to be done._

" _You think the time I spent with you until now were vivid and rich that you're reminding me, you're not soft and sweet? And as for what happened yesterday, I want to know the truth, as to why you did that, when I have absolutely nothing against you! Why? Why did you say such things about me?" Asked Mikan, her frustration and disappointment clear in her wobbly words._

" _I don't give a damn about what you think, go and tell Naru that you've changed your mind." Said Natsume, his hands were getting tighter around my wrist but his face showed signs of nervousness and agitation as a real reply to my question before._

" _Well, I don't give a damn either about what YOU want! I won't ever forgive you for what you said and until I receive a clear explanation or an apology for your impudent behaviour towards me, you can kiss your freedom goodbye." Said Mikan, equally stubbornly. These two were like the sides of the same coin, stubborn to the core!_

" _Fine! Do what you want, but I swear, by the time graduation is over you'll be begging me to set you free and, when that time comes, I'll be the one laughing behind the scenes! Just wait and watch Y-You Vixen!" Said Natsume, pulling Mikan closer by twisting her wrist by turning it around her back._

" _Oh please, don't give me those plain threats! I challenged you that I'd bring you to class and whether class was conducted or not wasn't my fault, but you were present, were you not? For the very first time, Natsume Hyuuga has come to class on time and it's all thanks to me, if I can do that, I'm sure I can do this! And seriously, laughing behind the scenes? Now would I love to see that! For once, instead of carrying around a face so stern and serious... but never mind, you're better off like this, just imagining you smiling makes ME laugh." Said Mikan, trying to suppress her laughter. It was no ordinary phenomenon, Natsume laughing, that is._

" _You know, sometimes I have a doubt, that perhaps, instead of crying, maybe you were born glaring at the doctors! Imagine that!" Said Mikan, laughing out loud even though the situation demanded seriousness and a stern and intense atmosphere, the main heroine here, was busy laughing her head off imagining things, which was seriously, starting to annoy Natsume as a twitch started to appear in his eyebrow._

" _Really? I was thinking something similar that perhaps, when YOU were born, you left your brain in your Mother's womb, taking into account your idiotic personality as well as the stupid head you were blessed with!" Said Natsume, as he finally let Mikan loose, and the very next second he was walking towards the stairs._

" _Hyuuga-kun! Wait a second, I won, didn't I-" Said Mikan, as she ran behind him, catching him by the sleeve._

" _Do you want me to announce it to the whole school?" Said Natsume, glaring down at her, as he jerked his arm away._

" _Listen to me till the very end, will you? I won, so you have to attend class, and the classroom is this way..." Said Mikan as she pointed towards the classroom her face showing signs of determination as she wasn't one to give up when the chips are down._

" _Huh? Don't add conditions as you like just cauz you won, I never said I'd come to class! And just because you're my partner, doesn't give you the right to order me around!" Said Natsume, as he turns back, says whatever he wanted to say and as if like he couldn't care less about Mikan's reply, he just walks out on her before hearing her reply. But how he wishes it could be that easy!_

* * *

" _YOU... Don't follow me!" Said Natsume, and behind him is Mikan, who is very persistent on staying with Natsume 24/7, she followed him all the way to the northern woods._

" _I told you Hyuuga-kun, I'm gonna stay with you 24/7, deal with it, until you changed your mind and have finally agreed to apologize..." Said Mikan as she smiled broadly expecting her 'sorry'._

" _Go to hell!" Said Natsume bluntly._

" _Then, forget it, you fox! I'm missing a class thanks to you, you'd better be grateful for what I'm doing here!" Said Mikan, equally bluntly and sarcastically._

" _Did I ask you to come with me? You followed me by your own choice; don't push the blame on me! And if you're planning to stay with me, shut your yap or I will!" Said Natsume, as he lay down at the trunk of a tree with a manga covering his face._

" _Just what do you do here? This deep in the forest... Hey! Don't just go to sleep!" Said Mikan as she looked around the place thick and brimming with greenery but not a sound._

" _I just told you, shut up! Unless you came up with a bright idea to cut wood here, I'm relaxing myself." Said Natsume as he turned around and dozed off._

" _Wait a sec, you mean, you do nothing but sleep here? Coming to class would be a lot better than just waste time here..." Said Mikan as she took the book off his face._

" _Oh really? How bout we play hide and seek instead?, here in the middle of the forest?" Said Natsume as he snatched his manga back from Mikan's hand._

" _(Sighs) I'll be honest, to argue with you Hyuuga-kun, is like asking Hotaru to donate money, utterly impossible and hopeless to the core! You, surprisingly, act like a spoiled child, no more like a spoiled brat!" Said Mikan leaving a shocked Natsume literally stunned by the bluntness of her words._

" _Don't let a challenge get over to your head! And what I do and how I act is none of your business! Go, get lost!" Said Natsume, even though he was shocked for a sec, he recovered his composure pretty easily._

" _I'm very sorry, but from now on it is. Say, Hyuuga-kun, do you always act like this, like a spoiled brat? Even to your friends?" Asked Mikan, obviously, whiling away time in a lonely forest where silence was the only sound heard, is gonna make things awkward between them, so why take a chance?_

" _Are you looking for a fight, polka? And do you want me to write it on your head? I keep telling you to not call me 'Hyuuga', if you have decided on making YOUR life miserable from now on, call me like everybody does, 'Natsume' not 'Hyuuga'. I won't say it again, so remember it!" Said Natsume, having an expressionless face but I don't know why he was so particular on having me call him by his first name._

" _Then how bout you call me 'Mikan', not 'Polka'? I'll call you by your name if you call me mine." Said Mikan, raising a hand in agreement._

" _I think I did. It is yours, right? P-O-L-K-A, don't tell me you wear other people's underwear, now that is just gross." Said Natsume, having the same expressionless face but his attitude brought a different personality._

" _I'm asking you to call me by my name not my- the ridiculous nickname you kept for me! And anyways, why are you so bent on making me call you by your first name, I don't even know you that well." Asked Mikan, she was a lot surprised by the way things were going now, so smoothly._

"' _Hyuuga' is supposed to be my old man's family name, it has nothing to do with me and besides I know nothing about the man's family, why bother keeping the name?!" Said Natsume, for once they were having a normal conversation._

" _My, my, aren't you an inspiration? Seriously, I thought you'd be more... Easy going with your family at least but never mind! And 'Old Man'? He's supposed to be your father, have a bit of respect for him at least!" Said Mikan, honestly, a person who peeks at other people's underwear's, she would've expected a little bit of consideration from him for his parent's at the very least but it's very clear(to Mikan) how much he cares for them in his above lines._

" _Cut your crap already! I'm more surprised that you're even here... after all that has happened, you're pretty strange to hang around me... abnormal, if I should put it even better." Said Natsume, looking at her in disdain._

" _To actually tell me that to my face, you're the stranger one here! Besides, it doesn't look like I have a choice, right?" And with that said, she sits down beside Natsume looking at him, hoping for him to continue the talk._

" _Hmph! It's not like I care, either way." He said and almost immediately he places the manga on his face again, trying to doze off but under the thick sheets of the book, his ruby red eyes are seen wide open but tired. Soon enough though, he falls asleep._

* * *

 _A normal conversation? Highly unlikely for the two protagonists but stay tuned to find out about the sparks flying between them! Oh and so sorry, but we won't be meeting these two in the next chapter!_ _But no worries, see you soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Spin off: Ikuto discovers Amu's biggest secret! How would you like Amu to act 'cool and spicy' by day but 'cute and cuddly' by night? /afternoon, you'll know what I mean if you read... let me know your views please!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

* * *

" _I so wanna kill the dude who invented this stupid machine!" Said Ikuto as he woke up with a start as the alarm clock lying conveniently on the side table started to ring non-stop._

" _You sure sleep like a log, Ikuto. The suns over our heads, I'm surprised you can bear to stay in bed in this cold winter!" Said Ruka, leaning against my cupboard, sipping, what? A cup of coffee? Oh well, who cares!_

" _I roam around a lot lately at night doing odd jobs, the day's all I've got and I need my beauty sleep." Said Ikuto as he threw the clock out the window and then plopped himself under the blanket once again._

" _Well, good night then!" Said ruka as he made his way out of Ikuto's room._

" _Night!" Ikuto said sleepily, as he dozed off to sleep once again._

* * *

 _Ikuto's P.O.V:_

 _Rich, smart, athletic, gorgeous, talented, good sense of humour, not to mention a likeable, friendly attitude, I'm the 'Prince Charming' every girl dreams of. Yep, the man of your dreams, that's ME, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My dad, Tsukiyomi Aruto, is the lead designer and also the founder of the luxury fashion house, the famed and the world's leading International fashion brand, 'Blush'._ _Blush's products, ranging from_ _luxury_ _trunks, handbags, leather goods to ready to wear, specialized mainly in shoes, watches, jewellery, accessories, sunglasses, fragrances and books. It was the kind of brand that is well known all around the world and used by celebs._

" _Ikuto, it's time you grow up, I won't have you while away your life just playing that violin, as for me, I won't always be around to take care of things and when that time comes, you'll have to take matters into your own hands." Said my ambitious and caring pops, Aruto, who is tired of the way I have lived life until now._

 _It was cool until I turned 16, when he (My dad) started pestering me to learn the art of business, and take over the company, but obviously, I refused and that is probably why this hell of a letter was dropped in the mailbox addressed to me, as the dorm robot started banging on my door and left me this letter saying only one sentence that 'This came for you!'._

" _What the hell is this now, some sort of invitation from a talent scout?" I asked while inspecting the white letter back and front. And I was gonna just throw it in the dustbin when I felt a terrifying chill all of a sudden. And I ended up opening it after all. The letter read:_

"To,

The currently unemployed,

Good for nothing,

Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto,

Room 201,

Alice academy,

Japan,

Dear Ikuto,

I am sure you haven't forgotten about me, if you have, let me remind you that I am sick and tired because of your antics and I did not want to retort to this but since you have left me no other choice, I, with a heavy heart, have cancelled all your credit cards and IF, you don't get your ass up here right now, I will personally have you kidnapped by professional black cats. Oh, and just so you don't escape as soon as you read this letter I have placed black cats all across your room not to mention the whole of the academy so, running away is futile and IF you don't want to live your life in a hut beside a lake eating plastic, you will come back this instant.

Annoyed and Angry,

You father,

Tsukiyomi Aruto."

 _And thus the so called letter from my sweet, sweet father ended, and truly enough, there were black cats outside my room, all prepared to catch me and since I didn't have much of a choice, I, after all, ended up going back home. I had forgotten how lavish it was. Luxurious, limited edition Bugatti Veyron, Mercedes Benz, and also 2 Ferrari's upon my insistence._ _Dolce & Gabbana - __Classic Three-Piece Suit_ _, armed with tasers and assault rifles bodyguards, Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind the majestic iron gates, flanked by rows of golden yellow, orange, brown trees crowned in scarlet, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate yet breathtakingly beautiful marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence._ _This was my home. And the king of this palace was my dad, lying in wait for his son, prince charming as when he would step foot into this lavish house._

 _End of Ikuto's P.O.V_

* * *

" _You actually came! I thought you would run away once again. It's rare to see you come back on your own accord." Said my father, sipping his black coffee, while reading some sort of business magazine._

" _Ikuto? Is that you-" Asked the current sensation of the entertainment world that has left everyone speechless and yearning for more. This 'Current Sensation' is my blonde, ambitious, beautiful but rude little sister 'Utau Tsukiyomi', but she changed her name to 'Utau Hoshina', and is using it now as her stage name._

" _What?! Can't you see we're busy here?" I asked ever so bluntly, I hated being manipulated and the fact that I am here, back to my place and surrendering to my father's orders was a little too much to digest._

" _Whoa! You're in a black mood. Anyways~ long time no see, it's like you don't even exist and honestly, I couldn't care less as I don't need you but I must say, I've been missing you a lot recently, as Sanjo, my manager sure is annoying, and has been on my neck just cauz I can't write a song! Now I know why I need you! Well, welcome back." Said Utau as she sat down on our JH033 modern sectional convertible sofa, custom made, the sofa features a stationary double seat that opens to spacious bed and single chair that can slide left or right._

 _So much for_ _one of the best-selling musical artists of all time_ _, having sold 100 million records globally throughout her career, her 'Jekyll' personality outside is nothing compared to her 'Hyde' personality at home. Trust me I know, having dealt with her since she was one._

" _What's the big deal, why'd you call me all of a sudden?" Asked Ikuto as he came forward and snatched the magazine off his Pop's (Dad) hands._

" _Well, you have no interest in continuing what I started and I have no idea as what you want for your future so I've come to a decision that..., rather than waste your time here, you can waste time at your in-laws." Said my dad smiling proudly and as for me, I was so shocked I couldn't even describe the look on my face._

" _HOLD IT! What do you mean; I haven't heard anything about this!" Ikuto said, a futile attempt to try and get out of this mess._

" _Well, it's not like you'd have agreed if we had told you. Anyways~ Ikuto, meet L_ _ulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Lulu, Ikuto my eldest and only son. Lulu's father's a famous French chef and her mother's a legendary actress. I do hope you can work things out with Ikuto, Lulu dear. He may come across as a bit rude but he's not so bad once you get to know him." Said my father while introducing a girl with anxious sky blue eyes, curly olive yellow hair, adorned with a large lavender flower pin, she wore a sky blue dress with a corset, with sleeves that were folded up with black buttons and matching high heels._

 _She first made eye contact with me, and then a pleasant and genuine smile covered her face greatly, her head held high, back straight, mirroring the pace and tone of speech near her to build rapport._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. I've just come back from America, my parents couldn't make it this time, but they'll be joining us shortly. I hope we can get along." Said Lulu and offered a handshake. Obviously, I refused it very rudely._

" _I don't give a damn about any of this! As for you, miss goody two shoes, go back to where you came from. Your mother has been a good influence, I'm sure but sorry, I don't give a dime's worth for someone who is two faced and can act."Said Ikuto and then, in the worst way possible, that is through the window, he jumps out and runs off before anyone can catch a glimpse of him._

" _I guess I'll be going then. Excuse me." Said lulu as she smiled to Aruto (Dad), and made her way into one of the many rooms in the living room._

" _That boy..., honestly! My phone, please." Said Aruto, as he gestured towards one of the bodyguards, who brought him his phone._

* * *

 _5 minutes prior to my exit from the Tsukiyomi mansion, I got a message from pops._

 _The message: "_ Maybe I went a bit overboard. Fine. I'll give you a chance, give me one reason why Lulu isn't suitable for you and then we'll talk."

 _And thus, the message ended. I wasn't gonna do anything about it, so, I just started roaming around the streets. People stared, they took snapshots, and some had the guts to ask me out as well. Well, it was sort of tiring, so I decided to chill a bit at 'Cup and Cream', the newly opened cafe in town._

 _An overly girly cafe, alright. Pink, blue, peach and all other light colours pour out with the familiar homey feeling of wood still lingering softly. Flowers adorning each table with cute frills and ruffles enhancing the fruit baskets. Realistic yet utopian paintings hanging from the grandeur of clotted cream walls and marble tiled floors. With the aroma of freshly baked lasagne escaping the windows and open doors, the classic pours out inviting people of all ages inside, mostly women though. It had the perfect moment to it, a soft light, a scent in the air, the quiet murmur of the city, an ethereal but girly cafe. I had to think twice before entering though._

 _I ended up going in after all. It would be a waste of my time to walk to some other cafe in the middle of who knows where! Women of all ages, men around their thirties and twenties and kids! Kids seemed to fill the place. All eyes seemed to avert to me, naturally, as soon as I set foot inside._

 _One thing I was relieved of was there were no cheesy girls trying to pick me up in their overly frilly and, apparently "Cute" Lolita maid outfits. Instead, the waitresses here wore a Venetian rose apron, most of them anyways. Four or five here wore a chevron coral bow apron. There were waiters too, to my utmost surprise, and around my age! I kind of recognized one immediately. Blonde hair, red-violet, almost mahogany coloured eyes, girls sighing and gazing at him dreamily. I recognized him alright, but who is he? Upon meeting my eyes though, the boy went all cute and shy, calling out my name in a sweet manner._

" _Ikuto-niisan!" Said the boy, who was making his way through the crowd of girls to me, having a kind and slightly shy smile on his face._

" _Uhh... Yo! It's.., been a while." Said Ikuto, still unable to recall the Boy's name._

" _I can't believe it! It's really you! What are you doing here and how did you find me, I thought you moved away." Said the boy non-stop. His eyes were glistening brightly, so brightly I could see stars._

" _Yeah, Me too! You know when I first saw your face, right now, I thought that 'I've seen this fella somewhere'..., and that's about it. I am really sorry but.., I don't think I remember you or your name, sorry dude." Said Ikuto, with a sorry and confused look on his face. What was that quote?_

* * *

 **"True friends are never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart"**

 _Shame on the man who wrote that. Times may change but people don't! Ikuto's the living proof of that._

" _I am glad to see that you haven't changed. Here I thought you'd at least remember my name, after all we used to play with each other all the time. How are Uncle and Utau?" He didn't look the least bit shocked that I had forgotten his name; he was surprised alright, but regained his composure pretty quick._

" _When they can sit around planning to ruin my future, I'm sure they're fine. What's your name again?" Asked Ikuto with a casual attitude around him. It doesn't really matter, now does it, when you know, that you know the guy in front of you, a mere name can't stop you to act familiar around him like you've known him for ages, but not knowing his name can also be a problem so, better safe than sorry, in this case, better ask than never know!_

" _How uncouth. You can't even remember my name; and to think, me and you, we used to take baths together!" Said the boy, sulking giving him a cute air around, sort of like a girl._

" _I used to bathe with a girl?" Ikuto asked teasing him leaving the boy shocked and also the other ladies who were watching them intently like their daily soap drama._

" _Wha-! I'm not a girl! Stop joking around, you're giving people the wrong idea here!" Said the boy, to think he'd be this cute even when he's mad. How unearthly! His feminine appearance and character and shyness are out of this world._

" _Alright, alright! I'm sorry; since you say that we know each other from childhood, you know that I'm bad with names." Said Ikuto, consoling him, while the boy looked unsatisfied and was still sulking._

" _You seem to remember girls' names pretty well." Said the blonde boy, giving him a 'Don't-play-dumb-with-me-you-stupid-cat' look._

 _Normally, Ikuto wasn't one to make a fool out of himself and honestly, he was more of an 'aloof with boys' character, so chatting normally like this was a really rare scene, mainly if it was with a boy. In the middle of looking away to avoid the gaze the blonde boy was giving him, Ikuto, it seems, sees something he wasn't supposed to, leaving him wondering if his eyes were alright._

* * *

" _So, 2 classic lemonades, 1 green apple soda, and 2 plates of munch-on nachos, correct? I'll be right back, please wait a few moments, and if you need anything else give me a wave. Thank you." Said a girl sweetly smiling and bowing down at her customers like she'd been doing this her whole life. She was so natural and her smile so genuine that people who didn't even bother before to spare a glance at a waitress in a kitchen apron, working at a cafe, gave her tips and some even had the guts to ask her to join them for a cup of coffee, how hilarious when you're sitting in a cafe trying to pick up a girl for a cup of coffee who just happens to work at that cafe!_

" _That's really sweet of you but no thanks, I appreciate the offer though, really do. So sorry." Said the girl politely, refusing a proposal to a glass of smoothie._

 _She stood out among the other waitresses, wearing her different but unique, Jessie Steele_ _Parisian T_ _oile Eiffel Tower apron, underneath her Scoop-neckline long raglan patterned sleeve but plain pink top and pink leg warmers with black buttons on the side. As for shoes, she wore a dazzling pair of '_ _Romy' grey coarse glitter skimmer flats from Jimmy choo's!_ _Catching the light with shimmering coarse grey glitter, the pair featured a streamlined silhouette finished with a pointed toe. At first I thought she wore shorts, but it seems she wore a tie bud pure black mini skirt and before I could process anything in my mind, she went in, leaving me completely perplexed as to what was happening._

" _Holy crap!" Said Ikuto, his eyes fixed on the inside of the cafe, the staff only area where the girl went._

" _What?!... Oh, that's Hinamori-san. She started her work here recently but she's a wonder worker alright. You should see the number of boys standing out the cafe just waiting for her to step out. She's far by the most popular waitress in the cafe!" Said the boy, giving Ikuto a full description of her previous jobs and all that he knew about her and as for Ikuto, he was just staring into space._

" _Well then, gotta go, have some customers. I'll see you around." Said the boy, giving Ikuto a wave and about to walk away when Ikuto responds to him._

" _Huh..? Oh, yeah! See you. Hey, what's your name again?"_

" _(Sighs)...Tadase Hotori." Said Tadase, with a smile as he walked towards a bunch of girls asking for their order._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Back to Mitsume's story, you're gonna find out a bit more about Natsume's past as well as his present. Reviews please!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _Natsume's P.O.V:_

 _The forest was ancient, the trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor._

 _I was already wide-awake, staring at the sky above that was covered completely with the wide and big green. It was dark and eerily quiet; I was looking for reasons as to why it was like that. Then it struck me..., Right! Polka! She must have left after all; after all she isn't so stupid to not even realize that I've been awake up until now._

 _I thought I saw a dream. But it's too late to even believe that it might be a dream._

" _Save me! Don't leave me! Please no!" She said again and again, yet I couldn't do anything. Her eyes were worn out and tired and red from crying, her tears glistening under her red eyes._

 _She called out again and again to me, but, as if like I was bound to something, like someone was preventing me, I couldn't move. It was burdening and torturous to see someone precious like that being taken away from you, when you can't do anything about it._

" _Again the same freaking... Damn!" I whispered, breaking the silence._

* * *

 _I thought I felt something or someone near/holding me, somewhere. It was weird as there was no moment in the forest, only the rare rustling of the skeleton trees but the feeling of something holding you, a kind of throbbing sensation like someone's heartbeat. It couldn't pinpoint it; I knew I felt something, a kind of nostalgic warmth, all I could think of was Aoi. But that isn't possible, is it? I mean, why would she be here, beside me all of a sudden? Although I knew it wasn't true, I yearned for it like crazy, like she would smile any minute now, calling out for me in her mellow voice._

" _Aoi..." I said the back of my hand on my face, as a single tear rushed down my cheek. How long has it been since I saw her last? I could still feel it like she was near me holding my... What? What was it?_

" _Mmm..." I thought I heard a voice. Then, finally, I felt something move in my hand. My other free hand, that was supposed to lie on the ground, seems something was holding it, no, more like someone. Who was it? Aoi? It can't be! The hand, it was warm and soothing. It felt good, and it's been a while, to have my hand wrapped in someone's, that is. For a second there, I didn't care. 'To hell whom it belongs to' I thought. But, of course, as expected, not happening._

" _Hmm... Mmmm..."It's like this person was about to wake up and her weird enough sounds in her sleep forced me to come back to reality. She didn't wake though, that was one big relief. That was when I leaned to my right to..._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Actually find no one beside me! Am I going crazy? I had that thought; since I was hearing sounds and also felt a hand in mine. What the hell is happening? I asked myself, the hand was real, I was sure of that but there was no one beside me, I only felt long and plump fingers, although soft. Her fingers entwined with mine. Her nails didn't prick me either, they were short and smooth and overly oval. I thought I must be daydreaming but the sounds didn't stop, I thought I was hurting this person by pressing too hard, her hand that is. She groaned a bit when I gave it a little squeeze._

 _Then, to my utmost horror, she spoke! Whoever she was!_

" _5 more minutes..., please..." She spoke sweetly and that was when I realized that she was sleeping above me, instead of beside me._

 _I found two strands of chestnut brown hair locked in between her eyelids. I couldn't see anything more than her eyes from below and since I was too lazy to get up to see, I stayed put. I was not planning on this, believe me, but for some bizarre reason that I haven't worked up yet, I pushed the strands back to her ear. She sort of jerked at my touch but settled pretty quickly. She was sleeping soundly alright, her hand was still in mine and her other hand curled up into a fist, resting beside her cheek right next to this hand (my hand entwined in hers)._

 _She had put all my thoughts to shame. My mind went completely void upon meeting her face. I just stared at her nonchalantly. Then, when my brain actually started working again and processed everything, I sort of realized, and it all came down to this! How stupid of me, I thought!_

 _End of Natsume's P.O.V:_

* * *

" _P-Polka?!" I stared at her in disbelief and in the shock I jolted up and finally took a good view at her, it was her, all right! The same uniform, the chestnut brown hair and of all the nerve, my manga! The gall! How dare she! I was so much in a rage that I wanted to spew fire and burn her to a crisp but, I gave myself the lame excuse of 'She's not worth it!', to not actually do what was happening in my thoughts. She was still holding my hands and sleeping blissfully while pushing me to the edge of hell._

" _..." I slightly poked her at the nose to wake her up and, she, like chasing away a mosquito, started waving her hand up and down in the air and then, literally, rolled over to the other side, taking my hand with her._

 _She was sleeping the other way now, to my left, with my hand still entwined in hers. My other hand, miserably stuck between her stomach and a tree trunk for support as to not fall on her completely. Somehow, I managed to get up from the support of the trunk._

" _Enough already! You asked for this!" I said, and this time around, I didn't hold back at all and poked at her waist which was showing due to her awkward sleeping positions. I see she wore a strawberry print camisole underneath. It was kind of skin-fit and a bit short for her, seeing that it came up to her upper waist, twisting at the ends._

" _Eeeeeeeeek!" she jolted awake all of a sudden, it shocked me._

" _H-Hyuuga! Wha-What're doing, all of a sudden?!" she asked, finally facing me, after her failed attempts to find someone in front of her._

" _What else? I was trying to wake you!" I said, glaring at her as usual, I just can't bring myself to be nice to her, it felt... boring._

" _This is how you wake someone? By poking at my waist? Have you no shame?" She blabbered nonstop; it seems she didn't realize that my hand was still in hers. It was sooooo not the other way around! Like I would actually want to hold her hand! No freaking goddamn way!_

" _You were showing it to me so willingly; I had no choice, mind leaving my hand?" I asked her gesturing towards my hand._

" _...What the hell is your problem? You jerk people awake and then you hold hands with them, WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" she screamed after throwing my hand to the ground._

" _That hurt, stupid! And I wasn't holding your hand,_ _ **YOU**_ _were holding my hand. I have no interest whatsoever to flirt with you by secretly holding your hand and such. If I did, I wouldn't have woken you up, right?" He said massaging his hand._

 _It sort of annoyed me what little interest he could show to someone he was holding hands with! I mean, I was the only one getting so worked up here!_

" _Well then, there was no need to wake someone in that manner, right? You could've just shaken me or something and I would've woken up! Why at my waist?!" She said quick to keep her defence._

" _I did try but you didn't wake up, so, since I didn't have a choice, I resorted to this.., Miss strawberry fields." He said grinning and staring straight at my waist._

" _P-Pervert! You leech, I hate you! You're a threat to women, a molester! This is sexual harassment!" She said overreacting and covering her chest with her arms forming an "X"._

" _Quit your whining, I warned you before, if you stay with me, there will be hell to pay! You'd better prepare yourself, there's a lot more where that came from!" He said small sparks of mischief glistening in his eyes._

" _Excuse me?! Who do you think you are?" she asked. Offended, I believe._

" _Do I look like I'm kidding? If so forgive me, but I am damn serious about this, which, I believe, isn't gonna benefit you in any way. If I were you, I'd have taken back my name by now." He said. In his point of view, his majesty was giving me a choice here, a generous one at that! That, I could perhaps take back whatever I said in the staffroom or be obliged to get the golden opportunity of having him sexually harass me day after day._

* * *

 _Before I could actually reply to him, someone interrupted us, here, in the middle of the forest._

" _Natsume, you have work..." This man said, coldly. He looked pale with spiky black hair and jet black eyes. I didn't even know he was there until just now, our eyes met for a split second, and before I could even think, he looked away. They sent a chill down my spine, those eyes, they were intense and sharp, somewhat like a snake._

" _I want you there in 20 minutes sharp. Bring that useless Ikuto as well, he must be sleeping in his room as usual." This man said, his voice deep and hoarse, somewhat smoky but also husky. A sexy accent, I must say._

" _What do you think I am, his mom? That guy won't wake up even if I were to kick him in the rear, be a little reasonable will ya?" Said natsume. I was left feeling awkward between the two men._

" _... Sunset, not a minute later. You'd better be there this time." The pale guy said again, then, shot a glance at me, inspecting me from top to bottom and, he left._

" _Yeah, yeah. I heard you already." Said Natsume and taking my hand into his, he started making his way out of the forest with me._

 _The eyes left me feeling awkward and I didn't, more like couldn't, protest when he, Natsume took my hand into his so casually._

 _After 25 minutes of endless walking:-_

" _You can go back on your own from here, right? If you can't, don't you dare ask me cauz I have a lot of things on my hand as it is." He said ruffling his hair and made his way back to the boy's dorm, and as for me, I went back home, since school, it seems, is already over._

* * *

" _Oi, Ikuto! Wake up man!" Said Natsume, kicking Ikuto awake._

" _30 minutes more..." Said the unreasonable dead cat lying conveniently on the bed or as Natsume said it._

" _Stop being a sissy, Persona wants us there before sunset." Said Natsume, pulling the bed sheets off of Ikuto._

" _That man! That wretched, stupid man! Fine, alright, if that's what you wretched people want, I'll do it! I'm coming, go and say it to that expressionless freak that I'm on my way!" Said Ikuto who shrunk completely upon hearing 'Persona'._

" _Drama queen. Hurry it up, I wanna finish this as quickly as possible. I'm still not over yesterday's training." Said Natsume._

" _Weren't you resting?" Asked Ikuto, obviously he wouldn't have expected Natsume to do nothing when he was missing all day._

" _Kind of, but I'm still pretty weak... Honestly, I have so much on my hands already, now I have to deal with her as well! It's gonna end up being Naru's funeral when I come back!" He said, sulking._

" _I don't think I understand but I'm ready to go if you are..." Said Ikuto, who was ready to go, adorned with the same cat mask and piercings as Natsume._

* * *

 _Back at Mikan's Place:-_

 _Mikan's P.O.V:_

 _My room was like a wonderland for novel driven recluses (Girls mostly). The walls were a dull sky blue, sprinkled with beautiful yet simple murals. I wanted_ _something gender neutral, modern, and sophisticated._ _It took a while, but in the end, I settled on_ _a_ _large scale graphic approach which included musical notes, a treble clef, and piano keys on a textured background. My comforter was pulled over the bed, all neat and clean, weighed down by my laptop. A peachy pink desk sat in one corner of the room, decorated with both, black & white and also colour photographs of myself with my Dad and Mum. A single bed, looking like a snow drift, so white and feathery it was, with a touch of baby pink. At last, a few shelves pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the bed and some on the desk. Welcome to my room._

" _I guess I'll just do some light reading..." I said to myself picking up my novel lying on the bed and starting off where I left off last night._

 _It was beautiful, no doubt but hopelessly boring. I had nothing to do in this huge mansion but talk to myself to break the silence, as you see, there is literally nobody home! Not even the security guards any millionaire keeps, nope! My dad used modern technology instead, obviously from hotaru given that she gets paid. Only the occasional chef who cooks, if I am too lazy to do so, is allowed to enter, but I take that part up myself mostly because I like cooking._

" _..." I was intently reading my novel, 'Golden Lasso' by Fern Michaels. Since I seemed to have no other work to do, I ended up doing my homework and a bit of self-studying when I finished my novel._

" _Aren't you sincere, strawberries?" Said someone from somewhere. 'I know that voice' I thought, and didn't turn around shocked to see if it was really him. I knew that it must be him, who else is so much of a shameless jerk as to peek at other people's underwear and also poke at their waists?_

" _What do you want, Hyuuga?" I asked him, without turning around._

" _I'm getting sick of you calling me 'Hyuuga'. I told you clearly, call me 'Natsume'. Or is your head too stupid to understand something so simple?" He asked climbing in through the window and plopping himself on the bed._

" _Wait a sec... How did you get in?" I asked him, surprised this time around. No one has yet broken through Hotaru's security system, it should be impossible, even for someone like him, then how?!_

" _Your security sucks, I got in through the window..." He said nonchalantly, picking up my novel and flipping through its pages._

" _How did you break through the electric barrier? Didn't you get electrocuted?" I asked him concerned, walking over to the bed._

" _Piece of cake, when you do goddamn missions every day, you kind of just get used to it. Besides, wherever I go, there are millions of barriers like these; even if I do break through them I feel nothing... Now." He said, he looked pale and tired, it was way past sunset now._

 _Then I sort of remembered, he left with that man in black with Ikuto, for 'Work'. It must have been a mission. His Alice is strong after all. Right, that man... that man in black, who was he? I'm never seen him up until today._

" _Say Hyuu- Natsume, who was that man with you, before, in the northern woods? The man who came to fetch you for 'work'." I asked him. It was the first time I've called him Natsume and that too at such an awkward moment._

" _..." He just stared at me for a while and as for me, I stared back._

* * *

" _Persona/Rei Serio. DA type class moderator. Corrosion Alice. 27. Dating. Nobara Ibaragi." He said without a breath, all of a sudden._

" _... I see. So, what are you doing here? More like, how do you know where I live?" I asked him since he had already answered almost all of my questions regarding this Persona._

" _Going back to my place is a hassle. Let me stay here and I blackmailed the creep Naru." He said lying down on my bed with the novel in his hand._

" _What do you mean a hassle? And stop bending it! You're damaging my book!" I shouted out._

" _Will you shut up?! A hassle means a hassle, what else can it mean?" He said and threw the book on my face. Meanwhile his phone started to ring, nonstop._

" _... Umm, your phones ringing." I said gesturing towards his phone lying in his pant pocket._

" _So?" He asked, glaring down at me as if he didn't want me to answer._

" _Aren't you going to pick it up?" I answered a question with a question which made him annoyed as it prompted him to speak._

" _It's, maybe, my parents. They're probably just worried 'cauz I didn't come back home and all. I'll just call them back later." He said. What kind of a son is he? I mean, it's like he wants me to think that he's a worthless being._

" _Fine. If you don't answer it, I will!" I said and, taking the phone from his pant pocket I answered the call without a second thought! Damn, my good girl instincts._

" _Hello?!" I answered the call. Natsume stared at me with a 'Are you kidding me?' look on his face and then, he slapped his forehead with his palm and fell backwards on the bed._

* * *

 _What the hell? What did I do? Who's on the other side?_

 _The fated phone call from Natsume's parents or is it really them? Who's this girl that Natsume keeps grieving over? The mystery is just starting but it'll be out in the next! Chapter 11 – the code of the past! Mikan and Natsume are destined for each other from way before, find out how in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11 (Part 1)

_A/N: I understand your hurry, but not soo soon. There are 2 pages to this chapter make sure you read both!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

" _Hello? Who is this?" I asked again, when I got no response. Obviously, I DID NOT expect this as an answer:_

" _NATSUME! Come back home this instant, your mother is going haywire! She has already finished a bottle all by herself, if this keeps up she'll burn down the house! AH! K-Kaoru! S-Stop, that's petrol, not wine! Natsume, I beg you, come back (Sobs uncontrollably.)! (Who're you talkin too? Ah! Itsh Natshume! Natshume, Natshume! Ahahaha... My bottle ish sempty, bring me one nore...) K-Kaoru, give the phone back, honey, please... Natsume, I can't put up with this any longer please com–" And the so called 'phone call' from Natsume's 'worried' parents ended, leaving me utterly appalled and Natsume shocked out of his mind._

* * *

" _S-Sorry... I didn't mean to..." I said sheepishly handing the phone back to him._

" _..." He didn't say anything. He just looked morose and pale as he took the phone back in slow motion._

" _Was it my parents?" He asked me, his oddly sweet scented voice took the living daylights out of me._

" _Y-Y-Y-Yes..." I said, hardly able to manage that word._

" _Oh~ I see, they must've been really worried, right?" He said giving me a sweet charming smile._

 _One thing I learned from people like him is that they must never admit the truth even when someone hits the nail on the head. When such a situation arises, you simply avoid it with your oh-so-charming smile. To put it simply, when you want to deceive someone or keep your darkest truths a secret, you put on a sweet smile that can fool all of Japan but not me! In other words, when you are feeling darkest inside, your smile will be that much appealing to the eye._

' _He is obviously lying...' My thoughts said to me, I wanted to pull that mask off his face and spite him as much as I can; this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity, I know! But his oddly sweet yet dark smile turned me to stone._

" _N-Natsume, I-I am really sorry, I wasn't planning for this, I swear! P-Please! Don't be mad at me!" I apologized. No other word came out. I knew it wouldn't be wise to spite him in such an absurd situation, not wise at all; I'd be a fucking fool!_

" _Huh? Mad?! Why would I be mad? What are you talking about?! You sure are funny, strawberries." He said in a cheerful manner, I felt like a frog stuck in a snake's arms._

" _I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I'm really sorry, so please! Stop it!" I said, begging him._

" _You are so gonna regret this, strawberries, the hell were you thinking picking up other people's calls, when, they themselves don't care?! Do you have a death wish? If so, allow me, you- you!" He said holding both my arms and locking me between the bed and his chest._

" _I-I'm sorry; I didn't want your parents to worry, S-So I thought..., I'd just inform them... I-I wasn't planning for this, really..." I said, stammering. I was trembling badly. It's my very first time actually, trembling, I mean. He looked so very scary with a smile like that especially when it was fake, and he was reallly mad and I knew it, cauz I was the sole reason for it!_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _If I go down, you're body is coming with me!" He said, and literally, he took me in his arms and jumped out the window!_

" _E-Eeeeeeeeek!" I screamed and since my dad had the wonderful plan of planting techno bots and security cameras and an electric barrier instead of real human guards patrolling around the mansion, nobody heard me when I, sorry, we jumped out the window._

" _Stop screaming in my ear, moron!" He shouted back as we landed outside the mansion, through the electric barrier, safe and sound._

" _It is normal to scream! Are you insane?! We could've been electrocuted!" I said, moving back and forth in his arms, trying to release myself._

" _Did we? And besides, you brought this upon yourself, prepare yourself." He said and taking his phone, he laid out some instructions and in about 15 minutes a black limousine made its way right in front of my house._

 _Forcing me in, he instructed the driver to take me and him, (I will not say 'US' not even if it kills me) to_ his _home. I felt ridiculous sitting alone in the long, narrow compartment with two leather seats facing each other, a fully stocked bar and a TV screen. It was nothing like a car at all, 'a person could live in here', I thought as we passed through buildings and apartments of different shapes and sizes and hues._

" _..." I stared at him once or twice when I thought I felt his eyes on me but he was busy texting, obviously he wouldn't talk to me to break the silence, would he now? My, my, is he mad! You can't see a single star in the sky today, how wonderful, feels comfortable in a dark sort of way...? He won't even look me in the eye; he's so very busy texting... Who? It was a good excuse to talk to him, I believe, so I took the bait._

" _Who are you texting?!" I asked him, my voice as genuine as possible, as to who he was texting, I couldn't care less._

" _..." He didn't reply. He didn't even look at me. Giving me the silent treatment, eh? It's not like I was expecting him to reply, but even a 'None of your business' would have been good._

" _You..." He said after 20 minutes of awkward silence._

" _Huh? What was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear, once more." I said all exited and my eyes intent on his lips, my ears peeled open._

" _You'd better not get anywhere near my mom." He said with a glare. What the hell? What does he mean by that? Is he wishing to say that I'm not good enough to even help out?!_

" _How bout I take a bouquet of flowers and just stand like a statue?!" I asked him, obviously I just came to the conclusion myself, he wasn't one to blame but if he was going to take me with him, he could at least let me help!_

" _Cut your crap! Listen to me; you'd better stay at least 50 metres away from her! Stay with the old man at all times, what's that quote?! Fools of a feather flock stick together." He said, and then got off the car, not even waiting for it to stop._

" _W-Wha- Wait! Geez, where are we?" I asked and once the limo had come to a halt, I got off, my eyes coming out of their sockets!_

* * *

 _The house looked like a cut out from the architects' today magazine. It was beautiful, but not in the olde-worlde quaint kind of way I was usually drawn to. Everything was geometric, which I guess you could say about almost any pitched roof abode with square windows, but on this house, you couldn't help but notice it. The roof was flat for a start and the door as wide as it was tall. The windows took up entire walls with only polished steel beams to break them into yet more rectangles. The look would have been entirely metallic, like a mini down-town skyscraper had it not been for the cedar beams of the external porch and the matching raised plant beds that contained only white blooms. In all, it was an ethereal futuristic modern mausoleum which, I was currently being stunned by in the present._

" _This is your house?!" I asked him, looking at it in surprise, although my house wasn't any less of a mansion, his, was truly a modern palace._

" _Stop fidgeting around, park the car." He said and all huffy-puffy, took my hand and just walked in without a bit of hesitation. I could sense maids and butlers looking, sorry, staring at me in surprise._

" _Umm, why is everybody staring at me?" I asked, as the stares started to annoy me in a way I couldn't describe._

" _Like I'd know! Walk faster slowpoke, and don't get lost..." He said. Was it my fault that he was walking fast?! I understand the situation but there is no need to lash out at me, is there?! Can't he talk normally for once?_

 _I just couldn't shake the feeling off though. These people, they were murmuring and gossiping to each other as though I was some kind of an outlaw! I mean they were looking at me in such a weird way, astonished or more like, appalled. I thought it was my clothes, for heaven's sake, he could've at least let me slip into something more approvable, I was in this lavish house wearing my pajamas! I found them pretty comfy,_ _my blue kitty graphic heathered nightdress from forever 21 although they were a bit too plain for this house._

* * *

 _We entered through the translucent glass door. I've never seen a room with so much furniture and so many hues I'd never choose, or a room I love so much. The walls are all burnt orange and reds. The furniture is rustic and dark, sprinkled liberally with vibrant cushions. There is a table in easy reach of every seat and the walls are more photographs than paint. There is lively Colombian music in the background and the scent of vodka in the air. I want to sink into the couch and never move. It isn't just a house, it's a home; they made it that way. But now's not the time for that, I know. Just the smell was dulling my senses and making me dizzy._

" _K-Kaoru, get a hold of yourself..." Said a man around his thirties, who was trying desperately to control the women in his arms. The man himself wasn't much of a looker; he looked plain, average but caring and sweet. The woman, 'Kaoru', I see is a very attractive woman. She had black shoulder-length hair parted in the middle and had fire-red eyes like her son. She also was very tall and had a nice figure. The perfect 'Mom', I believe._

 _It hurt me, that thought._

" _Ah! N-N-Natsume! You're back!" Said the man, as he got up wobbly and started shedding tears of joy._

" _You're useless, you know that? For once, can we not go through this process?" He asked, glaring at his father, I believe. Since there were butlers and other servants all around the room, I wasn't sure who was his father, since Natsume, didn't resemble his father much._

" _Polka, go and prepare some peppermint tea in the kitchen, it's that way and make it fast, buttons, get me some water in a wine bottle." He said gesturing me and the butler 'Buttons' towards the kitchen._

* * *

 _Meanwhile out in the living room:-_

" _Young master, the water." Said 'buttons' as he brought water in a huge wine bottle in a tray._

" _Here's what you wanted." Said Natsume, as he took the bottle and walked over to his mother, handed it to her._

" _Natshume! Shee? My shon's the only one thwat carish about me." Said Kaoru, hugging her 'shon' and took a huge gulp from the bottle._

" _This ishn't...Oopshs" She remarked as she clumsily threw the bottle on the floor. The water helped a bit, to sober her up._

* * *

 _With the help of some kitchen maids, in 6 minutes approx. I brewed peppermint tea, hot and ready to serve and in another tray I brought it out and before I could say anything, Natsume took the cup off my hands and presented it to his mother._

" _If you drink this, I'll get you another bottle. If you don't want to, forget it." He said sharply. And to a sulking mother, he handed the tea._

" _Mhmm... Itsh good." Said Kaoru as she took sip after sip._

" _Thatsh all? Kaoru wantsh more!" Said kaoru, referring to herself in 3_ _rd_ _person, she had turned the cup upside down and shaking it like crazy hoping the tea would pour right into her wide open mouth._

" _No, all you're gonna get now is a good night's sleep and if you're gonna make a ruckus, I can throw you both out of the house as I'm in no mood for games! Get it? If you do, GO TO BED! Both of you." Said Natsume as he emitted a hateful aura around him, but his mother wasn't one to lose, I'll give her that._

" _Itsh only 6 in the evenin." She said pointing out 8 fingers. Believe it or not, I was enjoying this, a smile cracked from my face as I couldn't hold it in, Kaoru-san, sure is childish, just like her son. I didn't expect her son's reaction to be this intense though._

" _IT IS WAY PAST CURFEW FOR YOU! I'm getting sick of this, the same thing each and every day, why can't you just leave me alone?! Would it kill you to do so?!" He said to his mother and his father, who were looking at him, surprised and shocked._

" _That is no way to talk to your mother, young man. Just because we let you do what you want doesn't mean that we're fools here! This is MY house, need I remind you and you'd better learn some manners if you don't want to get kicked out!" His father said, comforting his wife, who had grown sad eyes all of a sudden._

 _I felt so uncomfortable here; I wish I was never here. Why does he behave this way all the time? Was there a reason why he came to my place, why he didn't pick up the phone? I never thought about a reason behind his behaviour but he cares for his mother, I know that since it was all right in front of my eyes. The regret in his eyes as soon as he said those harsh words. I had no idea what he must be going through every day and I still don't have a clue. Enough. I can't take it any longer._

" _Okay. I see your mission has gone to your head! That's what you get for going on consecutive all-nighters, come on, maybe I'll make YOU some tea this time around." I said and dragging him, I took him to the kitchen, since it was the only place I knew, minus the living room. He followed and made no complaints or demands._

* * *

" _You okay?" I asked him, handing a cup, I had made extra beforehand so it didn't take me long to heat it._

" _..." He said nothing, I didn't think what I said would've come true, with Natsume. He was holding a cup and stood there like a statue._

" _With me is one thing, but you need not have been so harsh with your parents you know, of course I'm in no position to say this, but, you should apologize. I know you didn't mean what you said..." I said making an effort to cheer him up._

" _Don't talk like you know everything! Do you know how hard it is to handle a drunken woman each and every day, the moment you step inside the house?!" He said all of a sudden, threw the cup down breaking it to pieces. The tea I made went to waste and so did the cup and saucer._

" _Aww... You broke the cup, and the design was soo cute! If you wanted to take out your anger on something, you could've recited it to wall, right? At least I could've used the cup in your place..." I said, picking up the pieces carefully._

" _I'm pouring out my heart here for you and you're off collecting some stupid cup's pieces?"He said and took me by the shoulder, tightening his grip on my sleeve. I being myself, pulled myself away from his grip and in this confusion, the jerk ripped the shoulder sleeve off my top! My favourite top!_

" _..." He just stared blankly at the piece of cloth in his hand._

" _...T-That's just inhumane now! It was my favourite top!" I said snatching the sleeve from his hands._

" _..." for a second he just stared at me and then, he turned away with the palm of his hand covering his mouth. Realizing the situation for what it was, I said:_

" _You wouldn't dare!" I said, glaring at him menacingly._

" _Pfft... Ahahaha" he finally took his palm off and burst into laughter._

 _I don't believe this, what a jerk! 'Oh well, at least he's laughing again', usually I would hold back with that excuse but not with this jerk._

" _Stop laughing! Feel at least a bit of guilt for once, you stupid, idiot, jerk! I'm going home right now, where's my phone?!" I said and in this confusion, I roamed outside in search of my phone, until I came upon the living room, I wish I hadn't._

* * *

 _20 Minutes later:-_

" _Looks like she really did go home..." Said Natsume, with mikan's phone in hand, wondering about the maiden's disappearance._

" _Ah! Natshume! There you are!" Said Mikan, pouncing on Natsume. She didn't even give him the time to respond, clumsy as she was. Despite the vast difference in their sizes, the overly smooth marble floor made him lose his balance and before he knew it, they were both on the ground. For once, he was the one off balance, both literally and figuratively._

" _What the hell is going on here?!" Said Natsume, pushing her off of him._

" _I kind of mistook wine for water and she kind of drank it..." Said Kaoru sheepishly._

" _YOU WHAT?" Said natsume as he balanced a drunken mikan in his arms._

* * *

 _There are two parts to this chapter since it's very long, so sorry if you were hoping for the secret to be revealed in this one, I thought a little more patience wouldn't hurt... :p_


	12. Chapter 11 (Part 2)

_A/N: This is it, guys! There's a whole new plot twist here and I don't think you expected it if you did and I have already spoiled the fun, I'm sorry... or else, R and R PLEASE!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _Natsume's P.O.V_

 _I did not expect a drunkard, whose name I still can't remember, to publicly assault me in front of my parents, the moment I step inside the living room when I wasn't aware of what was in wait for me as I had purely come to the conclusion that she had left because of the strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure and hostility she had recently experienced as I had unconsciously tore off the sleeve of her_ favourite _top. Nor did I expect that the root of this fucking problem would be my very own mother, who 'kind of' mistook wine for water and let the bloody idiot drink it and do nothing about it! What kind of fool does that?! Honestly, two overgrown outdated people who claim to have given birth to me; didn't have the fucking decency to at least give me a warning about this mad situation, let alone prevent it from happening._

" _What has this world come to?"_

 _I ask myself this everyday when I just happen to see my parents face, because I don't really have a choice, as they won't just magically disappear or become sharp and sensible all of a sudden. I never did understand actually, why in hell did mom marry this guy anyway? More like, why did mom marry at all? I didn't picture her to be someone who participates in such an outdated ritual, let alone be bounded in it for so many years... given that I've been living with them for who knows how long, I only view marriage as a way to annoy people for the rest of your lives, it has been happening to me for quite some time now and I'm getting purely infuriated thanks to it, then again, most things in life infuriate me. Like, for example, this situation right now..._

 _Somehow, with buttons carrying her, I instructed him to place her on the couch beside my parents as the couch in itself was huge, it could easily carry 10-12 people, all at once._

 _She didn't let me touch her, murmuring curses under her breath with a sweet smile. I was assured that this fool has never drunk before, given her behaviour and all._

 _The problem started after this._

 _End of Natsume's P.O.V:_

* * *

" _No! Stop it, you perv-" she mumbled again and again in her unconscious state. She looked like she was having a nightmare, tossing and turning around in her sleep, not that it wasn't clear whom she was dreaming about. It was, let's say, pretty obvious._

" _Is she talking about you?" asked Kaoru looking back and forth, from mikan to her son._

" _Like I'd know! This is all YOUR damn fault! What the hell am I supposed to do with her, when she's like that?!" He replied pointing towards a drunk mikan._

 _All of a sudden, Mikan rose up into the air in a flash, rubbing her eyes, moaning and groaning dreamily. Then, she slowly started facing towards the owner of the harsh voice that had woke her up (Let's just take it that way.), the moment her eyes met with Natsume's, she just stared right into them, straight faced, so straight faced it freaked the people there out._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _They just stared at each other for 32 seconds and a half, unable to avert their eyes._

" _... What?" he asked, finally after what seemed like ages to the others._

" _Who the heck are youuu? *Hic*" She asked, dreamily, with her head swooning from left to right._

" _Oh, Itsh jyust Natsume, what are youu doing here?" She asked him, leaving behind the expression of pure horror on his face, all thoughts void._

" _Ah~ I get it now. You're here to peeek into mah phants again, are youu not? Youu monster pervert!" She said, slapping him hard on the shoulder._

" _Ahaha... Mother, you had better say your prayers, I am so gonna send you both to hell." Said natsume, laughing evilly at his mother who laughed back in nervousness._

" _Youu go secshually harrashing people way too much! Ahaha..." She said half-laughing, half-scolding him, slapping him hard again._

" _It seems she can't hold a conversation, she only had a mouthful and to think she's drunk to this extent..." Said Ioran, his father (I decided to keep his name Ioran) shaking in fear, in astonishment and in horror._

" _Ah! Who ish that?!" Said mikan, jumping out and walking, correction – stumbling towards the family photo on the wall._

" _Who ish this? Ish it you, Natshume? Ahaha... you look like a monkey..." she said, reaching out, bringing it down and peering into the photo._

" _M-Monkey...?! Pfft... Monkey!" Said Kaoru, originally shocked but it seems she agrees with Mikan in the near end as she had to break off to snort with laughter at least 3 times in between._

" _And this?! Who ish this?"_

* * *

 _The same black hair, the same red eyes, a cheerful cute young girl with a pure, and child-like yet matured smile._

" _Ah... that's just Aoi, my second daughter..." Said Kaoru, peering into the picture with regretful eyes. There was a long gap before she actually answered to the question._

" _Natshume's younger shister? Where ish she, I haven't sheen her at all?!"_

" _She's dead."_

 _There was silence in the room, an awkward silence. A harsh and fiery voice filled with regret, shaking a little, as they said wrathfully "She's dead." People, usually in such a situation would evoke sympathy saying 'I'm sorry, I didn't know' and all that crap, try to comfort the person by taking pity on else's misfortune, when they know nothing about how the person actually feels... I never felt that way, since I have gone through this..._

" _Eh~~ what a coincidink?! Myne too! I mean, mah mother too... is dead." I said, happily peering into the photo with teary eyes then looked up to Natsume meeting his ruby red eyes, staring at me in disbelief. The awkwardness in the room increased._

" _I mean, not 'dead' dead but she ish kind of dead but she isn't or something which I haven't yet been able to figure out ash of yet, I haven't heard from her in yearsh and dad purely hash lost all hope, he never talksh of her now. Yu-Yun... Yuka." I said, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see, I felt drowsy all of a sudden, like a sleepy child._

" _I think that was her name... Yuka... Yuka Yukihira." I said and passed out the next second._

" _Y-Yuka?! Yuka as in..." Said Kaoru, holding back her tears._

" _Yuka..., your best friend from Alice academy, that Yuka?" asked Ioran (Natsume's father), he looked genuinely shocked, more than Kaoru of course who had tears rolling down her cheeks now._

" _I don't know who this Yuka is but I would appreciate it if you would just let it go... for now." Said Natsume as he gently took Mikan into his arms and carried her to his room and placed her on the bed ever so softly, she was still crying, the tears didn't stop, they were rolling down like crazy._

* * *

" _You can cry if you want, no one will see..." He said, slightly stroking her cheek to brush her tears off._

" _You're a terrible actress..." He said pinching her cheek this time now as she didn't respond to him. He was especially being lenient here and she has the nerve to not even respond to him, well this time's an exception given what's happening and all._

" _I-I wonder if Itsh my fault, the reason that mothersh kind of dead but ishn't really dead but she's been missing for quite some time so you could say that she's not 'dead' dead but she ish kind of dead in a way, you know what I means?" I asked him hiding my face underneath the warm and thick bed sheets._

" _I don't understand a thing! Stop sprouting nonsense and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He said, ruffling through his hair at the back of his head._

" _I not sleepy." She said, dreamily holding onto his hand much to his surprise._

" _Well, I am! Keep yourself company then, I'm going to sleep..." He said jerking his hand off, gently and made his way downstairs where Kaoru and Ioran were still having a hard time believing what had just happened._

" _..." Kaoru still looked shocked out of her mind._

" _Don't. Just don't! I've had enough drama for one day, both of you are going to bed or get ready to become breakfast." He said harshly, before Kaoru could even ask him something, not that he knew, he hadn't even bothered to remember her name. They had, for once, obeyed and had gone quietly to bed._

* * *

 _The next day:_

 _Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. I thought I had been dreaming, a weird one at that, about Natsume. As I rouse from a heavy slumber I am first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance, then that I awoke to soft sheets, soft like feathers and snow. I half wonder if I'm still dreaming as I sit up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the windows. My eyelids blink to the blinding light, I close them again and then, open them back ever so slowly taking in the world around me. I watch my legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet. Eventually I got out of bed and stumbled across to the door as my drowsiness had still not left me. I, now was aware that I was not in my room and that yesterday was not a dream, it was all coming back to me, slowly. I took one look at the mirror and it told me that my head is just as bad. I squinted, dry mouth sticky with thick saliva and moaned before retreating under the duvet. Again._

" _Oi, Polka! How long do you intend to sleep?! Wake up, the sun's over our heads!" roared Natsume as he walked in, rudely._

" _Just a bit more, please... I'll vomit if I get up, seriously." I said wrapping myself in the duvet, my nausea adding to the misery. How the smell of the wine last night was intoxicating, yet this morning it adds to the nausea. The thirst stays after each slow drink of water (Natsume offered me some) and my head feels fit to crack open._

" _Would you stop acting like a wimp?! And get out of_ MY _bed! Thanks to you, I had to sleep on the couch, you'd better be grateful for what I'm doing here." He said, trying to pull the sheets off my body._

" _It is thanks to you that I'm in this mess in the first place, you'd better not complain you-" I said and go cut off completely by the demonic aura around him._

" _My fault? Gee, I don't recall it in that way at all, let me think, who was the bloody idiot now who picked up the call from my fool-of-a-father when I had asked her not to bother in the first place?!" He asked me, his voice sexy and husky and his god like face decorated with a seductive smile and his hands gripping my wrists._

" _M-Me. it was me, that bloody idiot was me, it was all my fault, I'm sorry." I said, crying out like a baby rabbit in the arms of a malicious black panther. Natsume giving me his fake smile was far more dangerous than his rude and cold attitude, I mean who knows what is behind that angelic smile? Just thinking about it gives me shudders._

" _Hmph. get ready and... Never mind, come down mother wants to talk to you..." He said and dragged me all the way down after I had brushed. (Borrowed one)_

* * *

" _Umm... Is there something on my face?" I asked to Mrs. Kaoru who was staring at me in a very weird way._

" _No matter how I look at it, you both are very similar... Ah, I'm sorry, what's your name again, polka-chan?" She asked me with a very sweet smile, looks similar but is very unlike her son._

" _It is not polka, I assure you that! My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I said, my posture and my voice as well as my appearance were all funny to the core._

" _Are you still not over your hangover? You only had a mouthful to drink... you spat out the rest almost immediately..." She said suppressing her laughter._

" _I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday.. I'm truly very sorry and if you would excuse me, I would like to go back home now..." I said. How embarrassing! It was the first time I have drunk alcohol so it can't be helped but to think that I was affected to this extent is a shock, even to me._

" _Be my guest." Said Natsume as he sprang up behind me, giving me a shock, though his words had a greater effect on me._

" _Jerk." I murmured in a low voice, low for only me to hear, or so I thought._

" _What was that?" He asked, glaring at me in his usual death glare, I'd gotten used to it by now as I found his smiles more hellishly frightening._

" _Nothing. Thank you for your approval, well then, if you'd excuse me..." I said, and as soon as he turned around, I made a face at him and ran for it._

 _Most of the mob gathered there just looked horrified and as for Kaoru-san, she was giggling off happily at a confused Natsume._

* * *

 _Back at Mikan's place:_

" _Umm... dad open up, it's me..." I said, lifelessly ringing the door bell, to my shock the barrier was down and everything was a havoc inside the mansion._

" _Mikan! Oh thank god, where were you all night long?! I was so worried about you, you didn't even pick up my calls!" He said, hugging me the moment he opened the door._

 _Izumi Yukihira, my father, a handsome and appealing young man, one of the most successful investors in the world, a business magnate and also a philanthropist. He is the proud CEO and the largest shareholder of the 'Yukki group', the multinational conglomerate holding company. The name sucks, I know, but my father couldn't come up with a better one, it seems. And after much persuasion, he finally agreed to change the name to "YK" groups, to commemorate my uncle, Kazumi, who helped a lot in the foundation of the company. The name YK denotes Yukihira and Kazumi._

" _I'm soo sorry, dad... I really am, believe me, a hell a lot of things happened and I haven't got them through my own head, I am in no state to explain it to you." I said, looking morose in my pajamas._

" _What in the world happened to you, your sleeve's been ripped off and what are those marks on your hands?" He asked while inspecting me from top to bottom with a horror filled expression on his face._

 _Oh no._

 _I knew where this was going, and I was not happy about it! I knew my father, even though he was rich and a business tycoon and all that, deep down inside, he's still a plain old over protective father and I did not like him being that way, he would cook up all kinds of crazy scenarios in his head and would come down to a conclusion before I could even correct his misunderstanding. Like the time when, I fell on top of Narumi sensei while trying to hang up the class curtains, he thought that Narumi sensei was trying to seduce me with his pheromones but when he cleared that Naru's Alice doesn't work on me, he, somehow, came to the stupid conclusion that I was being molested, literally. For 3 whole days, he had suspended Narumi sensei from school, some were happy about it... So, this time, I would be happy if he doesn't come to the conclusion that I had been rigged or worse, raped!_

" _... Oh Mikan, sweetie, it's okay, it's okay, tell papa everything... what happened cupcake?!" He said, yup he had come to the expected conclusion. Woe to my tongue!_

" _It is nothing like that, Jesus! Lemme in already!" I said and pushed myself right through him and went up to my room as I knew that today was gonna be a long day._

 _A very miserable long day._


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: A little romance, a little thriller, a little sadness and that's what my "rebels" will bring to you. It's just the beginning, after all... Anyways~ R &R please! ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _It has been 2 months since that incident. Natsume and I haven't talked much, he comes to class regularly now, not even giving me a chance to complain. When we pass each other in the hallways, he doesn't even meet my eyes. My wish has come true; Natsume was leaving me alone and wasn't bothering me any longer, then why? Why do I feel so empty inside? Every time we pass through each other, my eyes search for his unconsciously. I am so not used to this feeling..._

" _(Sighs)" I sighed a lot these days and whether I was or not, the people around me were aware of it._

" _For the last time, Mikan, stop acting like a bloody zombie! It's freaking me out, you've sighed, like, a million times by now!" Said Hotaru, sitting beside her almost dead best friend._

" _It's like you're in some other world! Sighing and swooning and always looking somewhere far away." Said Amu, offering her a mug of coffee to clear her thoughts straight._

" _If I knew why I am like this, I would've made an effort to change it... that's the problem here; I don't know! I don't know why!" I said, placing the mug aside on the table._

" _Oh, I know why... that's your problem right there!" Said hotaru, opening the classroom window and pointing towards Natsume, sitting there reading his manga._

" _What're you talking about?! I mean, I'm finally free, he's coming to class daily and he doesn't bother me anymore, what do mean by 'my problem'?" I asked, although I knew that it was very much true, I couldn't help but deny it._

" _Uh-huh, you're well and good, I'm pregnant and Amu's getting married next week!" Said hotaru._

" _What?" I and Amu asked in unison, the weirdness of her reply was too much._

" _Oh come on already, Mikan! I'm not bloody blind, do you think I can't see what's going on between you two?!" Said Hotaru, shaking me back and forth._

" _Wha-what do you mean?! Are you telling me that I'm like this because of him?" I asked her, it was a stupid question to ask but still..._

" _MIKAN! You look at him, you keep going to where he might be, you keep talking of him! For heaven's sake, your maths notes are full of his names! What more of an explanation do you want?!" She said, shouting robotically, all in one breath._

" _... Even so, it's not like that... is what I want to say now..." I said, I knew I could be honest with them because they would never hurt me, plus they know everything that happened but that doesn't solve anything._

" _Don't you think it's a bit odd though?" Amu said, all of a sudden, after her deep in thought session._

" _What is?" Asked hotaru, as for me I didn't even take part in the conversation._

" _Hyuuga's behaviour. I mean, think about it, at first, he agreed to come to class because he thought that mikan was crying, then he threatened to drop her out of the window but he didn't, then she gets promoted as his partner and your conversation in the forest plus what happened in his house... it's like he's deliberately pushing you away, by making himself look like the bad guy... I was shocked though, why would he agree to come to class just because Mikan's crying, he won't give a damn to anybody's anything, so why?" Said Amu, this time, her words had perked up my interest._

" _You have a point there... the only reason I can think of is that he doesn't want to see someone precious to him cry and all that nonsense." Said hotaru. Her bluntness shook both heaven and earth._

" _But why would he push someone away when he likes them? It doesn't make sense!" Said Amu, her head deep in thought._

* * *

" _It is because he doesn't want to get hurt. Simple as that." Said Ikuto as he came flying in from the window._

" _W-Wha- How did you come in?! And what do you mean, get hurt?!" said Amu, startled._

" _Promise me you'll do my homework and we have a deal." Said Ikuto, grinning evilly at Amu who glared back at him._

" _...Ugh. Fine!" She said._

" _It's cause he gets reminded of Aoi by you, Mikan-chan." He said, looking at her casually in his flirtatious gaze._

" _Me? But I'm-" She was cut off in the middle by Ikuto, who started off._

" _I know you're in no way related to Natsume or Aoi, but I've known her for a long time, and I gotta say, it's surprising how much you both are alike. Natsume he, he's come to hate the very name of his sister because he blames himself for her death. It was an accident really and it wasn't his fault but..., but just because he couldn't prevent it from happening, he has been living in guilt for all these years, he doesn't open up to anybody. It's like he's living with a body without a soul. Well, you can't blame him, he loved her a lot even though he acts like he doesn't care. He's a jerk, I know, but he isn't that bad once you get to know him, then again maybe he is, but oh well..., I..., just... give him a chance." Said Ikuto._

" _I really don't mind, but the other party's a jerk, you know. No matter how many times I offer him, he doesn't accept it." I said, I was satisfied with the answer I had got. All my questions had been answered_

* * *

 _He's a jerk, all right! I thought._

" _He'll have to eventually. Now I'm sure you would want to hear what exactly happened and all but that isn't for me to tell. You'll know soon enough. Just don't tell Natsume that I told you all this though, he'll murder me!" Said Ikuto with a grin on his face, a satisfied and a sure one at that._

" _And Amu, I'm counting on you!" Said Ikuto and even after Amu had replied to him, he kept staring at her weirdly._

" _What?!" She asked, finally annoyed._

" _Nothing, mouse-chan! See ya!" he said and left sleekly._

" _What in the world was that?" Asked hotaru, looking at Amu suspiciously._

" _I don't know, nowadays he just stares at me blankly, a lot!" Said Amu, awkwardly._

* * *

 _The next day:_

" _Alright, guys! I have big news for you!" Said Narumi sensei as he came into the class in his usual cheerful manner._

" _Are you finally leaving the school?" asked a student from behind, some doubted it was Natsume._

" _Very funny. Alright, back to me, since you guys have been so good the past months, the academy has decided to take you on a one day trip to the beach!" He said, more excited than any of us, he was jumping up and down. The class had already immediately started it's murmur._

" _No way! Really, to the beach?! Wow, man! I can't wait, when?!" Many students asked._

" _Calm down, calm down. All the details are in this circular, be sure to show it to your parents, you have to show it today, since we'll be going tomorrow..." He said and after distributing a circular to us, he left. We all opened the circular in utmost excitement._

* * *

Alice Academy

Excursion Circular (Session - 2013-2014)

Date: 22nd June 2013 Date of departure: 22nd June 2013

Dear parents,

Warm greetings from Alice Academy,

This is to inform you about the excursion, that the academy has decided to take it's students on a one day trip to the beach as a reward for their excellent behaviour throughout the past months, we assure you that the beach is completely inhabited and is entirely devoid of any human presence. The students are required to bring the following materials:

'acceptable' swimsuit

2.A beach towel

3.A cooler for refreshments (One for each group)

4.A beach umbrella (if needed)

tube (if you don't know how to swim)

(necessary for everyone)

Lunch and dinner will be provided by the school. There will be an evening show hosted by the school.

Timings: 8:00 AM to 9:00 PM

With warm regards,

High school principal of Alice Academy

* * *

" _No way! It is true! We're going to the beach!" We all squealed in excitement._

" _Oh and Mikan-chan, Amu-chan, there is a slight condition for you that if your partner agrees to come with you, you are allowed to come and you both must be together at all times." Said Narumi sensei as he came in bringing a chill with him. It didn't bother Amu much but I was shocked out of my wits._

" _Eh? Partner? Accompanying me?!" I asked, I was petrified at the mere thought of asking him to come with me._

" _Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He said and left, literally._

" _I guess you won't be coming with us then Mikan?" asked Hotaru._

" _Don't just add conclusions as you like! He may agree to it, I mean..." Said Mikan with her positive attitude as usual._

" _Then, from me too, good luck and May the odds be ever in your favour!" Said Hotaru._

* * *

" _Umm, H-Hyuuga-kun?" I said softly, as I thought he was sleeping._

" _What, polka dots?" He said, taking the manga off his face._

" _Umm... Never mind." I said and was about to dash off when he caught my wrist._

" _I asked you something." He said, he was able to meet my eyes pretty easily even after so long, it looks like I was the only one freaking out._

" _It's nothing, sorry to disturb you." I turned trying to walk away but his hold on my wrist was pretty strong._

"' _Hyuuga' I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" He said, and I could feel myself blush, I did not want him to see me like this._

" _You respond to someone when they're talking to you, ugly." He said annoyed when I didn't respond to him, I wanted to, but nothing came out of my mouth._

 _A gush of fire appeared right beneath my feet, it made me lose my balance and I fell down on the hard ground._

* * *

"Ah! _Hey! What the-" I said, and when I opened my eyes, I saw his face right above my eyes. I guess I fell down completely, my head on his lap._

" _So what do you want?" He asked me, who was still lying conveniently on his lap and he didn't care._

" _Eh? Uh, I-I'm sorry, I'll get up now." I said hysterically, I was genuinely shocked that I was the one apologizing, how strange! Normally, I would've put up more of a fight, but I couldn't._

" _Did I ask you to? Stay put and tell me already, what it is?" He asked me, pulling me back, although gently._

" _Uh-Um... N-Narumi, Narumi sensei- He-He well, he said that, that we must, we're all-"_

" _Speak clearly stupid!" He said, nor more like, scolded._

" _We're all going to the beach tomorrow as a trip from the academy and since I'm not allowed to go without you, I was hoping you'd come with me..." I said all in one breath, closing my eyes, reciting it pretty quick._

" _The beach?" He asked with an uninterested tone._

" _Y-Yeah, as a bonus for our obedient behaviour throughout t-these past months..." I said, it was unexpected to me that I was stammering._

" _Hmm... So you want me to come with you because you're not allowed to go without a partner?" He asked, practically glaring down at me._

" _W-Well, I-I umm... H-Have you seen the ocean before Hyuu-Natsume?" I asked him, I don't know why but I was yeaning for a chance to talk to him all this time and when the time has actually come, I'm freaking out!_

" _No... But I wanted to..." He said, his eyes were sad and sorrowful, I thought it must have been Aoi, he must've wanted to go with her... Maybe I'm being stupid here, but I want him to come with me, he's missing out on all the fun here!_

" _Then come with us!" I said, getting up and handing him his circular from my skirt pocket. (It was entrusted to me to hand it over to him.)_

" _Like I asked you before, you want me to come with you just because you're not allowed to go without a partner, right?" He asked me, demanding a reason, as to why I wanted him to come with me. What am I supposed to say? 'I would very much like to see you in a swim trunk', would that be an acceptable excuse? Because I'm miles away from saying the truth!_

" _It'll be a lot of fun, we can swim, we can play games, we can do a lot of things you know, and there's also the evening show plus it'll be a good relaxation for you since you go out on missions and such... Not enough?" I said, nervously smiling and probably, over exaggerating._

" _Completely unacceptable! From what you've said, it just makes me NOT want to go." He said sulking, this is more difficult than I thought. In the end, I guess I have to tell him the truth, he won't agree otherwise..._

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _"Fine. if that's your answer-" He started off and was about to let go when I held him back with my voice._

 _"W-Well, I- It's not just that- I want you to come with me... I saw it once, you know.. The sea with my dad and mum when I was little. It was, the water was gentle as I waded through it, the sunset like orange paint on a blue canvas. The water was clean and soft. Gentle. I loved the ocean and I want you to see how beautiful it can be too." I said, recalling these memories can be painful sometimes but it pleased me too. A smile spread across my face, a sad one. My eyes started to sting._

 _"Ahaha... I'm sorry, forget I said anything. I'll just go..." I said, my eyes were starting to tear up badly, but he still held me back by my wrist. He then again brought me back, stumbling, I fell down again, this time he sheltered my fall. He hugged me from behind, his hands felt hot._

" _I'll come with you..." He said, I didn't reply. My eyes were still tearing up and I was holding them back, forcing a smile, my face was red._

" _Thank you, Natsume." I said, turning back to face him with all my might a satisfied smile filled my face._

" _You're a horrible actress... there's no need to hold back so desperately, if you want to cry, then cry." He said and hugged me even tighter._

" _I don't... know... what you're talking about." I said and hugged him back, my tears rolling down my red cheeks._

 _After a while, his hold on me loosened and instead he caressed me sweetly. I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel in such a situation. I wish I had never met this guy, he opens up my past wounds..._

* * *

" _I guess we're in the same condition..." He said, still hugging me sweetly, while caressing my hair._

" _Mhmm..." I responded and that's when I realized the position I was in! Holy shit, Why am I hugging him, why am I-? What is happening here?! I asked myself but I couldn't bring myself to let go. He felt really slow and serene, I liked the way his touch feels on my hair. The way he pushed them back slowly, breathing on the nape of my neck, making me shudder slightly. I could feel my heartbeat grow steadily as I made an effort to move away, any closer than this and I'll end up doing something reallly bad!_

" _I-I'm sorry... But please... Let go." I said, and the moment he did, I turned back and slowly left for the classroom._

 _I'm a detestable person, how I wish he'll come to hate me or just forget about me! I must have been causing him the same pain for so long without even realizing it, I want to do something that will make him smile at the very least. Aoi, I wish he would not be bound by thoughts of her, at least, not tomorrow. My heart was thumping loudly like a man banging on the drums, only a lot harder and louder. It would've been the same with any other guy, I mean it was just a coincidence that I was in Natsume's arms, my heart would've beat in the same way for any other guy, right?_

 _It's perfectly normal to feel this way, right? I asked myself this again and again like I was expecting someone to read my thoughts and give me the answer. Honestly, how I wish I could just cut off my tongue and replace it with another!_

 _"It's simple, even a guy would willingly turn into a homo if Natsume were to hug him." Said Koko, as he came upon her suddenly and commenting right at her face, he leaves before she could even muster up a counter attack._

 _"...Thanks. You just made my day." She said to Koko, and resumed walking to the classroom assured that he had heard her._

" _I hope tomorrow will be something to remember for the both of us..." She said to herself._

 _And the moment the bell rang, she packed her bags and left for home._


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: the first excursion, something to look forward to for everyone in Alice academy but the trip brings along something which is gonna unravel secrets about Mitsume's life..._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _We were all ready for the beach. I thought it would be a quick transport through teleportation but Narumi-sensei, apparently, soo wanted to make it look more like a school based trip so we ended up taking a 3 hour ride on the much hated yellow bus._

 _Me, Amu, Hotaru, in fact, we were all in our casuals. No kidding, I would die if I were to slip into matchstick jeans in this hot weather. So, I was, probably the only one, wearing a bit less cover-up-my-whole-body and bit more exposing. I wasn't trying to hit on anyone here, it was more or less the opposite, every boy in class was hitting on me, with their eyes! I mean, I was wearing a pair of denim jean shorts, longer than my frayed ones, and a grey tank with an open back crossed by a series of straps in a triangle design over a short jacket, which I took off once I entered the bus._

" _Will you stop showing off your curves?" Asked Hotaru, as she threw the jacket on my face, while I was sitting next to the window, peering out joyfully._

" _What? It is damn hot in here!" I said, shaking my tank back and forth to dry off the sweat which was sliding down my neck._

" _Says who?! You're the only one here melting even while sitting under the AC like that, with your arms and legs so bare..." Said Amu, it annoyed me how fashionable she can look in her red check plaid pattern T-Shirt with loose bat sleeves over black jeans and a long initial chain._

" _Well, not everyone is as tolerant as you are, forgive me..." I taunted, slouching back on the seat._

" _Apparently." Said Hotaru as she stacked her bags up and helped herself to a bit of coke which_ **I** _was drinking._

" _You could've asked, you know!" I said drying off the spilled drink on my top. She had literally snatched the thing off my hands while_ **I** _was drinking it._

" _Its way easier this way, anyways, move over." She said pushing me in, and making herself comfy between me and Amu._

* * *

 _The boys were kings of the back seat while we ruled the front. It was obvious, girls stick with girls and boys stick with their gang at the back. We sang and enjoyed poker; they danced and were fighting over food. How silly. But still, it was a great experience, for once, we all hailed Narumi sensei's name and his decision of riding on the bus as he joined in the party._

" _Okay guys, listen up! We'll be staying at the ocean bay hotel; the girls will be staying in the 2_ _nd_ _floor. The boys crash at the 1_ _st_ _floor, no complaints, king sized beds, a thirty-six-inch TV with video and DVD and the bathroom complete with a power shower, a bath big enough for a football team, and a Jacuzzi, all your rooms will have these and there will be no usage of your Alices, no engaging in or provoking fights and behave just like you do in class, that's all. Just keep these rules in mind and once you get off this bus, I expect you to do whatever you want and not bother us teachers instead." Said Narumi-sensei to whom we all replied with a big and loud 'YES'._

* * *

 _The beach was a blaze of parasols, hot colours to match the burning sand underfoot. Against the percussion of the waves was the laughter, coming in bursts and rolling like the ocean. We were all running towards the water the moment our feet set foot on the sand below._

" _I can't wait- Ugh." Said Amu, who was knocked over to the sand by some giggling girls._

" _Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't see you there... You just seem invisible to the eye... Geez, it was just a joke, don't get angry and start giving a lecture on humanity again..." She said, laughing. Amu was known as the 'Book of Laws' in our school. She was so just and law-abiding according to our ingenious students._

" _Now, look here-" I was interrupted by Amu who got up and gestured me to stop._

" _It's no use trying to knock some sense into junk, even if the lectures do make it through, their thoughts are so filthy, it makes even sense wonder if it's sense or not. I have wasted most of my time trying to straighten your tails in school, I do not plan to do the same here, so, if you'll excuse me I have better things to do other than talking to trash." Said Amu, who didn't even wait for them to reply she just walked away._

" _Atta girl! That's how you speak to people like them!" I said and Hotaru also showed a rare smile._

" _Yeah, I didn't know you had a tongue until now, Mouse-chan." Said Ikuto, who came over hugging her from behind, his arms right above her chest._

" _H-Hey! What the hell!" She squealed upon his touch._

" _Hey is that-"_

" _No way! Why is Ikuto-sama hugging someone like Amu?!"_

" _Don't tell me..., they're dating!"_

" _We make a pretty good pair, don't we mouse-chan?" Said Ikuto after taking notice of the girl's comments._

" _Are you deaf? Let go!" Said Amu pushing him away._

 _And awkwardly as Amu puts it, Ikuto has been over her, all day long. Hotaru was being entertained so she didn't interrupt their lovely time together. I was sort of getting annoyed for no reason today. Wherever I look, whomever I see seem to piss me off so badly. I wasn't even in my swimsuit yet, I was looking for someone and that guy seems to be deliberately avoiding me! I had changed into a summer dress as it was getting hot. I always over packed no matter what the occasion._

* * *

 _It's already after 6. The sun was already going down and yet no sign of that stupid, stubborn, boorish, brainless... I thought, as I neared the ocean shore._

" _(Sighs) the ocean never forgets... (Sighs again) mother..., where are you?" I asked to the silent sea. And of course, I got no answer..._

 _I was desperately searching for something, I knew I didn't have. And as if like answering to my prayers, I found him lying on a huge boulder with a book on his face._

" _N-Natsume?" I asked in surprise as I neared the boulder. In response to my voice, he had the courtesy to take the book off his face and meet my eyes._

" _Oh hey, polka. Sup?" He asked me, while I was feeling mortified to the core that I had spent my entire day thinking about this guy!_

" _Sup?! SUP! Really? "I screamed at the top of my lungs. He seemed shocked for a second, but in the end; I ended up climbing the boulder with his help as he wouldn't come down upon my insistence._

* * *

" _What? Why are you looking at me like that?!" He asked me after what seemed like a brief session of glaring._

" _Really?! I have been working myself up here looking for you like a madman and you don't even care?" I asked him and before he could even reply, I snatched the book off his hands and flung it into the water as it floated away half open and then drowned completely into the deep._

" _Hey! That was a limited edition best seller!" He said staring at the sea shocked._

" _Be grateful I didn't throw you in as well, jerk!" I said poking at his chest furiously and as for him, he just watched annoyed._

" _Scuse me? And what the hell makes you think I'll let you do that?" He asked scowling back at me although it couldn't be compared to the menacing look I was giving him._

" _Like I would ask for your permission, birdbrain!" I said and literally pushed him into the waters down below. And once my anger, that had reached my head, came down slowly, I realized what I had just done._

" _O-Oh no! Natsume?! Natsume! Wher-" I shouted, panicking as to what I should do, he wasn't surfacing and I was jumping up and down in agitation._

" _(Coughs) You! Are you mad or what?!" He asked from down below. I sighed in relief. I extended a hand to him as he was kind-of struggling to climb the huge rock with his watery feet._

" _..." He just stared at my hand for a while before accepting it and before I could pull him up, he pulled ME down. In the salty waters. With him, doused completely from head to bottom._

" _...EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted ear-splittingly._

" _Do you want to wake the dead or what?! Pipe down!" He said, massaging his oh-so-sensitive ears._

" _NO, no, no, no, no, NOOOO! My hair! SALT! Salt in my hair!" I shouted, while jumping up and down, trying to swim. Somehow I, we, reached the boulder. Upon touching the sand, I sat down, twisting and turning while praying for "my hair" out loud._

* * *

" _For real?! Your reputation is in danger and you don't care?" He asked, while squeezing out the water out from his almost transparent classic white shirt._

" _MY HAIR'S IN DANGER HERE!" I screamed back. Although I couldn't really understand what he meant by reputation._

" _It isn't really good to be this clueless, you know." He said, staring right at my chest while smirking like a flirtatious crocodile._

 _I now clearly understand what he was getting at. My spaghetti strapped white lace off the shoulder spliced summer dress, it was obviously see through, when doused with water of course._

" _Well..., I-It's not like you can see through my camisole, right?" I said, confidently, as I wasn't embarrassed like last time, when he poked on my waist._

" _Take a lucky guess, polka dots." He said leering at my chest with a suppressed and half-hearted snigger. As for me I still don't know how he could look at me so straight forwardly without a hint of shame and show no signs of interest whatsoever at all. But realizing the situation for what it was, I immediately crossed my hands over my chest._

" _And before you start giving me your lecture, here! It's wet anyway." He said, bending over and draping his wet top over my dress. His black hair was wet and had more of a sheen to it than usual; my eyes were drawn to his broad bare chest. Drops of water slide down his neck, over his collarbone, and then flow all over his chest, it almost too sexy... and I felt my cheeks grow hot. He looks really thin with clothes but he's surprisingly solid and muscular... then I lower my gaze in disgust as to what I had been thinking, what am I, conducting a Mr. International contest here? I asked myself and blinked back my blush which I knew grew redder by the minute._

" _I-I'm... gonna go back and change." I said in an attempt to run away as I felt like an overly dramatic fool here, getting all giddy and excited all by myself when it's the last thing on Natsume's mind. And before I ran off as fastly my legs could take me, I risked a glance at him._

* * *

" _What's with that look on your face?" Hotaru asked me as I entered the room lookin all nervous but sighing in relief._

" _Huh?! Oh nothing, I'm gonna go change." I said and went inside the closet and unpacked my bag and changed into my swimsuit._

" _You're changing into your swimsuit now?" Amu asked me in surprise. She was undressing her_ _bohemian scoop neck openwork ringed cover-up top over her black two piece swimsuit. She looked perfectly devilish in it._

" _How can you look so hot in a bloody swimsuit?! It's just not fair!" I shouted, I hated how Amu's curves were perfect and she was perfectly balanced._

" _You're not one to complain! Whose shirt is that?!" She shouted back mischievously._

" _Uh... I'm done, gotta go!" I said and grabbing_ the so called shirt _, I fled outside._

* * *

" _You sure took your sweet time..." I heard the same familiar gruff voice but wasn't sure where it had come from._

" _Up here and give me back my shirt!" He shouted and I saw that he had settled on a smaller boulder compared to before._

" _Here!" I said as I threw the shirt intending for it to land on his face but he caught it with ease and put it back on. He was still wet and drenched and it showed like sweat soaking the clothes on his back like the map of some foreign land. The light white shirt turned translucent clinging to his chest. I wasn't aware that I was staring at him._

" _Are you that dubious about me?" He asked after a long look at me._

" _After the way you were checking me out a while ago, let's just say my opinion of you changed drastically and it's nothing to be happy about." I said sarcastically, although I knew I wasn't one to talk here._

" _I meant the cover up over your swimsuit polka, and a while ago was NOT my fault and you know it." He said sternly and although I did know it, I couldn't help but deny it. I just stared at him offended and he stared back with a blank face._

" _Fine. You win." I said and took off my see-through sleeveless lace cover up._

" _Happy?" I asked him, and for once, he seemed shocked at my actions. I thought he was checking me out but he just turned away and gave a half-suppressed, typically scornful laugh._

" _W-What?!" I asked, as I couldn't understand what was so funny._

" _N-No..., nothing." He said but he was still laughing which was starting to get to me._

 _Go through 100 stores to pick the perfect bikini, go through another 100 to find a matching cover up and all I get is a snigger. I didn't want to look like a typical hooker so I went with something more cute and simple. An allover floral print in a boho-chic crochet top. Features seams a clean and sleek front, while over-the-shoulder straps merge with a gorgeous crochet panel detail at the back for a feminine racer back silhouette over a sleeveless lace cover up. It was perfectly beyond perfect, how insensitive could a guy get?!_

" _So?! Where was his highness up until now?" I asked in a sour voice._

" _I thought you didn't want me near you..., after all that happened yesterday." He said. And that to with a smirk. Wow. He actually had the courtesy to keep away. And I wasn't sure if he meant this as a bloody joke or was serious._

" _For god's sakes, get that smug look off your face!" I shouted and buried my face in my hands sighing heavily, and then I pushed my hair back with both hands._

" _I was a bit... well, under the weather..., after all the talk, I mean, get a clue!" I said, with a sulky look on my face._

"... _What's that?!" He asked after what seemed like ages._

" _Huh?! Oh this, it's a body chain, I got this as a B'day present from Amu. It's the 1_ _st_ _time I'm wearing it. Cute, isn't it?!" I said holding out my simple yet cute double individual character and sexy tassel body chain._

" _...Somehow, you just... don't look like yourself. You didn't put up much of a fight before, if you know what I mean." He said with a plain blank face that it was hard for me to interpret what kind of answer he wanted to his question._

" _People change every day." I said at last after a long thought. I wondered if I had always felt this way when I was with Natsume. He just nodded and faced straight, his whirlwind change of subject bewildered me._

" _It's beautiful... Just like you said." He was staring at the sea with all the kindness in his scarlet eyes, they shone bright like rubies. Night had fallen, it was after 6, his eyes steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. We watched as the sky dyed itself in colours of blood red, violet until it was pitch black adorned with small specks of light._

" _Look." I said holding his arm, gesturing towards the shore. Glowing bio-luminescent plankton in the tide line washed up onto the beach, making the water shine like a carpet of diamonds. I forced him down and let my feet embrace the water below. Our steps left shimmering imprints of our feet. I splashed a bit at his face which seemed to tick him off and when I did it a 2_ _nd_ _time, he commanded me to stop. The 3_ _rd_ _time, he counter attacked. It was fun; we were like kids, playing in the pool._

" _Alright! Enough." He said and was proceeding towards the rock when I wet his back. He turned and gave me a death glare and I rose my hands up in defeat ever so innocently but I couldn't hold back my laughter._

" _Um, favourite food?" I had come up with a game to pass the time, I ask him his favs, he asks me my favs, we get to know each other._

" _Italian."_

" _Me too! (Ahem!) Your turn."_

" _Favourite novel?"_

" _Cleopatra's daughter! And the hunger games, what about you?" I squealed which seemed to bother him._

" _Wuthering heights, little women, under the dome." He said without putting much thought into it. He was swift like I was, but had little interest._

" _Ok. Never read any of them... Hmm... Favourite movie."_

" _I don't watch TV." He said bluntly._

" _Never heard that kind of movie before."_

" _No!- I-I meant that I don't watch television or movies of any sort!"_

" _Oh..." While the silence lasted for a while, Mikan was quietly contemplating the horrors of a non-movie watcher's lifestyle._

" _Favourite season?" He asked breaking the long silence._

" _Huh?! Oh, Rain." I said and before I could add something, at the corners of my eye, I caught something or someone. I felt my heart stop in my chest. The ocean never forgets... Every person that has a bond with it will be changed by that bond; the ocean will tell you everything. If not everything, it can at least guide you and I couldn't have been happier about coming here with Natsume, today. Better or worse? My life just took a U-Turn for the better._


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: This chapter was a bit too long and since I'm going on a bit of a vacation, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update the next chapter anytime soon, but R &R please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _I shook him back and forth, I wasn't sure where, my eyes were glued to where I was looking._

" _What?!" His stern voice didn't have much of an effect on me, I wanted to tell him but my voice didn't come out, I was too shocked. I gestured him towards the side of the beach where some people were gathered around a truck._

" _Wha?! There's just a bunch of old men there, what's wrong?" He asked looking puzzled. I was panicking, my voice didn't come out._

" _Deep breaths. Deeep breaths." He said and I followed. I inhaled and exhaled and after our exercise session was over, I again pointed towards the truck._

" _That-That poster..." I finally said. The words finally escaped my mouth and as for Natsume, he was busy staring at the truck looking for signs of a poster._

" _Wha-There's no-" and before he could finish, I took his arm and dragged him all the way there. I asked the people there for the poster, the look on my face and the emotions in my heart were indescribable._

* * *

" _A tall man with red hair, violet eyes..." I said, breathless. I wasn't sure if I had run, I must have. As for Natsume, he was bewildered as to what had happened to me all of a sudden. Most of the men shook their heads and when I was about to give up, an elderly bald man with a grey beard came forward._

" _Is this it?" He asked, I took the poster from him and at once, I felt my heart in my throat. This was it. I felt tears in my eyes as they begun to sting, the old man smiled._

" _Thank you soo much." I said shaking his hand up and down in joy. He left with a 'you're welcome'. Natsume wasn't satisfied though. He looked displeased._

" _All this for a bloody idol?!" He said grimly. I couldn't contain my happiness in, and it resulted in an unexpected response._

" _You don't know how much this means to me, with this I can probably..." I said, which confused him even further and I laughed at it._

" _...Wait! This guy's an idol?!" I asked finally coming back to my senses._

" _Wonderful. You plan on going after some guy without knowing who he is?!" He said, sarcastically._

 _I just stared for an answer._

" _Yeah. A world famous one at that. Haven't you heard about him?! Leo or Teo, something's his name... what's that got to do with you?" He said nonchalantly._

" _My mother, he's-" I said. My own words stung me._

" _Be-Before she disappeared, he was the person she met last and I know he has something to do with her disappearance. I-I need to find him!" I said sternly without a hint of irony in my words._

" _... How do you know? How do you know he was the person your mother met last?" He asked, his eyes glistened in the moonlight but with envy._

" _Because I saw her. I saw her last with this man when she was bidding me goodbye and although I didn't understand what 'goodbye' meant then, I did when she left and by then, it was too late." I said, my eyes glistened too but with regret._

" _... He's a graduate from Alice academy, that's all I know. If you want to know more, you're gonna have to ask Naru. He and Leo were classmates or something." He said after a long thought. Although I appreciated the efforts, I knew he didn't want my thanks, so I instead turned my gaze towards the poster at whom I stared._

" _Maybe she's already dead or gravely injured or doesn't even want to come back... I really don't know what is gonna happen when I finally find her, will all my efforts be in vain? I... don't- know... but I have to try. She's alive somewhere in the world, I just know it and I will keep trying until I find her..." I said to Natsume who looked morose beside me. He was still regretting over his sister and so was I, over my mother. I understand. And I want him to let it go or at the very least not give up... just yet._

" _She's already gone... It's useless to even try." He said turning his gaze away from mine. I held on to his hand and didn't reply. First impressions are really the worst and fakest impressions. Although he looked expressionless and cold like he didn't care, I could see the regret feeding off of his soul._

" _Maybe... Just maybe she's not yet gone..." I said lightly with a smile and suddenly the sky was filled with stars of every colour imaginable. They burst through the dark night, fiery blooms amongst the stars. The vivid colours ignite the otherwise twilight sky sending hot sparks into the cool evening air, soaring until they are extinguished to blackness. It was like Aoi agreed with what I said and had sent off the signs of her acceptance into the sky._

* * *

" _See? Even the heavens agree!" I said my smile broadened, showing my dimples._

" _I don't think so... I hate fireworks." He said blankly and sat down on the footpath. I sat down beside him._

" _Well, I love fireworks! And if Aoi is exactly like me, then I believe she does too!" I said looking up at the sky, while Natsume stared at me perplexed._

" _... I don't think I mentioned anything about Aoi being like you..." He said, his eyes suspecting me keenly. I just realized the situation I was in, me and my damn mouth!_

" _Uh... I said if she was like me, I didn't say that she was... or anything." I added nervously. Unsatisfied by my reply, his eyes were still torturing me. He grabbed me all of a sudden._

" _Ruka or Ikuto?! Which one of those bastards told you?!" He said sternly demanding a reply. I could literally see Ikuto being flushed down the toilet, if he could threaten a teacher to the extent of arriving at the idea of murdering him, I don't know how much Ikuto is gonna suffer._

" _I'm telling you, it's just a coincidence! Ikuto has nothing to do with this!" I said and almost immediately, Natsume's expression changed._

" _Ikuto,_ _huh?! That asshat, I'm soo gonna murder him..." He said and was charging forward towards the student body gathered at the shore, but I held him back as hardly as I could_ _._

" _It wasn't his fault! Listen to me, will you?!" I shouted, he glared at me and sat back down impatiently. He demanded an explanation, at least his eyes did._

" _Uh... W-Well, I was... I was- simply, simply, I was- what it was, was- W-Well, I was in the process of circumstances, was going through many stages, about you and what had happened, me and my father, I mean, your father! Ikuto, he just helped me a teensy bit, he just told me I was like Aoi, nothing else, I swear! I don't know what happened, he just said that was for you to tell, well, he said it wasn't for him to tell, but he meant you, so, I just said that it was for you to- Goodness! Why am I stammering so much?! The weather is so pretty and I found the poster of an idol who met my mother ages ago and you look damn hot today in that wet shirt! Although we're having a really awkward moment here, I'm freaking out like crazy, gosh I really need to clear up my head, and I just can't seem to find a bathroom where I can run to! JESUS, LORD, WHAT AM I SAYING?!" I shouted standing up, sitting down, banging my head against my soft hands. The negative side effects of being the one and only ME._

" _..."_

" _Please no." I begged._

" _...OK. I am just gonna_ pretend _that you never said any of that." He said and once his face had turned away, he covered his hand against his mouth, holding back as hardly as he could._

" _If you laugh, I'll kill you, Natsume Hyuuga." I said with a murderous aura around me._

* * *

" _Pfft! Hahahaha!" And he continued for who knows how long as I tried to strangle him with my hands._

" _This is all cause of you! You jerk!" I said still trying to strangle his neck that was at my mercy. He was laughing madly, stepping away completely, his hands fighting me. His neck was rock hard, strangle proof._

" _Ahaha haha..." and he finally stopped. Although, he was giggling underneath, chuckling even._

" _Why stop?! Keep going, this is all I get after all! You make me go through hell each and every day and what do I get? To be laughed upon by others! I have become like a personal joke to you! Every time, I do something, even try to speak, it becomes a reason for laughter!" I said furiously, frowning at my bad luck._

" _You think I'm hot?" He said ignoring all my golden complaints._

" _Wha- NO! That was just! I was just- it just came out,_ _sort of, did I even say that?! I just said whatever, I wasn't even aware of what I was saying-" I said and I'll admit, I blushed when he asked me if he was hot. He was super-duper damn hot and sexy and everything a guy will ever need to be excluding his overly dominating personality. Although it was cooler to deny it._

" _Yeah, right! If you wanna hit on me, you can do it openly, there's no need for a roundabout way of doing it. I get these comments almost every day, worse even. It doesn't matter if I gain another fan." He said with a smug look on his face leaning in closer to me._

 _"Hah! You wish! look, just cauz you're hot for my body doesn't mean that I'm hot for yours, okay? Use your tricks on someone else, I'm immune to such openings." I said, trying to act cool and composed, while leaning away from him._

" _Hmm... So am I, actually. 'You look damn hot.' Etc, etc. I really just ignore them, we are both pretty similar too, huh?" He said searching my brown eyes and my slightly dry chapped pink lips. An idea rooted itself in my brain._

" _M-Maybe I'm your long lost sister?!" I said brightly. The idea appealed to me actually. Nobody would care if my brother saw my panties or if I said that my brother was hot._

" _...I refuse to accept a sister like you! I'll commit suicide before that." He said, and although the idea gave him shivers, I didn't think it was so bad._

* * *

 _The time passed like that with me bickering with him. And when the students were asked to gather around the bus in like, 20 minutes, I freaked out. 20 minutes?! My lace cover up! I have to pack! I thought and was about to dash off when Natsume caught my wrist._

" _Polka" He started off and I frowned at his first word of the conversation._

" _(Sighs) When are you going to learn to call me Mikan-" I said, turning back to face him, and before I could finish, he took my chin in his hands and turned me to the side, I found him kissing me on my cheek. I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks and the place where he kissed me felt like fire. Hot but gentle. My hands touched the place where he kissed me before I knew it, my mouth was wide open._

" _For calling me hot." He winked and gave me a sweet but mischievous, genuine smirk before leaving me behind and making his way towards the hotel._

" _He kissed me! He-He kissed me on the cheek!" I said again and again, my head was spinning much more in confusion in comparison to a few minutes back._

* * *

" _Where were you?! Oh Mikan, you missed the most amazing show! There were fireworks all across the sky, they were so beautiful- are you listening to me?!" Asked Amu, her mood and change of subject always caused a sort of amazement in everybody._

 _"...Huh~ Yeah! I was being kissed, you see..." I said, my head rotating in confusion while my hand was still not off my cheek._

" _What are you talking about?! Kiss?! What happened?!" Asked hotaru, her interest had suddenly perked up._

" _(Swoons and falls over)" I was not in my right state of mind._

" _M-Mikan! Hey Mikan! Are you alright?" Asked Amu splashing droplets of water on my face._

" _I-" I said, my hand caressing my face wiping it of the droplets._

" _I?" Amu and Hotaru asked in unison, they were never more interested._

" _I HATE HIM! That-That moronic, stupid, jerk, that-that two-faced jackal! I hate you! I hate you to the core, you-you eel!" I shouted like crazy, throwing things up and down, left and right in the air._

" _I've heard that p_ _eople often say and do things that are quite opposite to what they actually feel when in love. Mikan, I'll be honest and blunt, you're blushing madly." Said Hotaru grinning evilly at me. I wanted to hide in a hole and never show my face again._

" _Obviously I would, he kissed me! He bloody kissed me!" I said, my blush was more obvious and vibrant to the eye now._

" _You look devilishly seductive like that Mikan. If I were a guy, I'd have kissed you a hundred times by now or perhaps more..." Said Amu and that bitch Hotaru agreed with her, both smiling viciously at me._

" _Don't insert more nonsense in my head, I'm plenty confused as it is!" I said, burying my face in the pillow, refusing to show it. Poor Amu and Hotaru's robot ended up doing my packing and even when we were about to leave, I put up a huge fight._

* * *

" _You both had an awkward moment, ended up dancing with each other's tongues, not my goddamn problem! Stop wasting my time here Mikan, we're late as it is!" she screamed and dragged me all the way to bus despite my multiple denials._

" _Alright guys! I'm sure you had a wonderful time here but since the boys violated some of the rules that we teachers had brought up, there's a slight change in your seating arrangements." And so Narumi sensei started putting two people of opposite sexes sit together and I held my breath, this day couldn't get any worse. Then again it could._

" _Oh and Amu and Mikan-chan you'll both be sitting with your respective partners, no doubt there." He said with a smile, while I could feel something break underneath my sandals. In the end, I boarded the bus and found my way to where he was sitting, his eyes still and calm. Staring at the sea through the window._

" _What?!" He asked after taking note of my presence._

" _I'm supposed to sit with you due to change in seating orders." I said with a low and dull voice._

" _So?" He said and I just stared at him before replying:_

" _Well, I want the window seat." I said and we argued a while before he finally agreed to it and let me sit on the window seat. Although I was happy in a way, I was more nervous and excited in a bad sort of way. I could feel Hotaru's eyes on me like arrows ready to shoot. Amu was busy with Ikuto, one big relief._

 _Some who were awake were staring at me, since I was in my swim suit with my cover up on. My summer dress was still wet and my other suit was sweaty like hell, and I was too worked up to change._

* * *

" _Move over" He said and from the side, he took out an MP3 player and a set of earphones. His bestseller book, I had already flung into the sea so, obviously, he would get bored with nothing to do._

" _Uhh... sorry 'bout your book." I said sheepishly, with an apologetic face._

" _You mean how you just flung it into the sea without any reason whatsoever?" He said with a straight face while putting on his earphones._

" _Look, I'm saying sorry. I was, well, in a fix so, I shouldn't have, sorry. Uhh.. What're you listening to?" I said trying to fix the broken sentences._

 _He said nothing, just removed one of his earphones and lends me the long wire._

" _You listen to Ed Sheeran?" I asked after recognizing his recent hit 'Shape of you'. The voice ringing in my ears._

" _Don't know, don't care, I just listen to what appeals to me." He said but the player contained nothing but hits, recent hits that were off the charts and were hard to get. A music lover, huh? I didn't let it bother me and returned his earphone._

 _The rest of the journey was eerily quiet. There was no uproar in the bus; we were all dead fish going with the flow. So was I, falling on Natsume's shoulder like that, before I even knew what had happened, I was fast asleep. He didn't disturb me, taking into account that he didn't even turn to look at me when I fell. Amu and Ikuto were busy playing chess. Hotaru and Ruka, unusually flirting._

* * *

" _Hah! Check! Beat that!" Said Ikuto enthusiastically. Although it was no match for Amu, she was so awesome, she can't be beat!_

" _And checkmate! Care for another round?" She said, grinning which was out of the blue, since Amu and Ikuto, they have never been so friendly._

" _Don't bother. You'll be losing anyways." He was up and about, adjusting himself on the bus seat. His red eyes looked dull and bored, as he opened them faintly before closing them back._

" _You were awake?! And how can you say that without even looking?" Asked Amu, surprised._

" _It's Ikuto we're talking about here; he has the average intelligence of a 5 year old kid probably even less than that." He said, without opening his eyes._

" _Inspiring words, indeed. So where's your eyesore of a book? It's rare to see you with music." Ikuto wasn't one to take words at heart, he was a retarded fool, according to Natsume._

" _Polka here flung it into the ocean." He said, his eyebrows showed his emotions of anger as they twitched a little. We all looked at him in shock; Mikan threw his book into the deeps! What. The. Hell?!_

" _For no reason." He added and that's when he noticed, we believe, as he looked more than surprised to see 'Polka' sleeping peacefully on his shoulder._

" _She's been sleeping there for a while, you know. And you noticed just now?" Ikuto asked, he gave up chess and was tinkering with his phone._

" _(Sighs heavily) for some reason, I don't give a damn." He said, the back of his hand caressed his face, his eyes in particular._

" _(Beep) Oh! It's Persona. He wants us by midnight at the northern forests." Said Ikuto, frowning deeply. Before he could add anything, Natsume snatched the phone from him. He texted for a while before finally giving him his phone back._

* * *

" _So?"_

" _It's something about the Z organization; he says he finally found clues about its headquarters..." No one spoke after that. Ikuto just nodded._

 _Z's organization had a major role in freeing the academy from its evil elementary principal. Not much was known about it. The thing that shocked most of Alice academy was that, one day, all of a sudden, Z had turned its back on the academy. Many rare and dangerous Alices had disappeared mysteriously, along with Z's whereabouts. Before, when the ESP ruled over the school, his clone's son had been the organization's boss, but now, when the ESP was dead and so were his clones and the clones's sons, rumor had it that one of it's members ran the organization. The academy had been searching for the organization for years as many of the academy's students as well as teachers including the MSP had disappeared._

 _After we finally reached the academy, all of the students made their way to their respective homes with their parents who were already present at the grounds, all except two._

" _Ready?" Ikuto asked Natsume who was putting on his mask._

" _As ready as I'll ever be!" He replied and both of them make their ways to the forest in the twilight._


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: I decided to let a bit of romance into this chapter, not for Mitsume, of course, you'll know whom I'm talking about by the end of the story. Anyways R &R please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

" _This is like the goddamn 6th time!" Ikuto frowned. Natsume agreed with him and so did Persona, he was sorry for it but it wasn't his fault in the first place so, it couldn't be helped. Z's headquarters had a very powerful barrier around it, in fact too powerful for an (Ahem!) extraordinary teenager._

" _Well, it can't be helped, anyways; false alarm so, if there is any improvements I'll call you." Said Persona, and disappeared into thin air. With the boys following him not after long._

* * *

 _Whoosh! Boom! Thud!_

" _Hey Jun! Take it easy man; we're not going out on war here." The man's voice was comedic with gorgeous red hair, powerful violet eyes, he was just joking around here which earned him an equally comedic reply._

" _Why don't you get your thoughts straight first, old man?! Just yesterday you told me I was too meek and gentle with these chickens and today you're going back on your own words, just what do you want with me?!" The boy said. He earned a lot more laughter than this 'old man' did. He was a year older than the girl standing beside him._

" _That's gonna earn you heavy price, that is! Calling me 'old man' and all, Jun." Reo said, although he looked annoyed, he didn't mean his words._

" _I think we did pretty well. The control over my Alice was pretty good too. It's all thanks to Yuka-onee chan's training." She said brightly, her arm on the boy's shoulders; they both gave off a frienemy type of aura._

" _Oh please, don't let a bit of improvement get to your head, you've improved from the garbage girl to dishwasher, that's all. You're not even worthy to lick my feet." He said, and immediately covered his ears defensively against the girl's ear piercing screams._

" _How dare you! What's your problem, you jerk! And I practised so hard." She screamed, frowning at her partner's crude comments._

" _Exactly! You practised and only got so far! You don't deserve to work with a prodigy like me." He said smugly and walked away, wiping off his sweat._

" _You both never stop, do you?" It was a woman who owned those words. A sleek and fair skinned woman with silky neck length brown hair. Despite being thirty, she looked young and beautiful._

" _She's the one who started it, don't blame me! It was your fault anyways, to pair me up with a crybaby such as herself." He said, pinching her cheeks roughly._

" _That hurts!"_

" _See what I mean?"_

" _You'd rather have someone else on your hands then?!" The woman asked._

" _No thank you. Aoi might be a crybaby but she and I get along pretty well in the arena, I'll put up with her, since I don't really have a choice. There's no one else here as good as us. I am better than her but she has improved so..."_

" _!" The girl just stared right ahead into his eyes._

" _What?!"_

" _No, it's just been a while since I heard my own name... People here always seem to call me 'Lava Girl' cause I have the fire Alice so, it just caught me off guard." Aoi said her smile bright. Her eyes weren't though._

" _I think 'Aoi' suits you personally, getting blue out of fear and crying all the time, it goes with your personality quite well!" Jun said, trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere._

" _I have better things to do than argue with you here, let's go, Yuka-onee chan." She said, her face had a smile on as she dragged Yuka or the woman away, although she was in for a shock when she reached the kitchen._

* * *

" _Why is he here?!" Aoi asked once they both, sorry, all three of them reached the kitchen._

" _Since I am busy, you both will prepare dinner and I want no fights, since Jun's the only one who knows how to cook here, besides you, Aoi." Yuka said and left, leaving the air inside feeling awkward._

 _"Don't." Jun said before I could muster up anything to say against the fact that I was to work with HIM. Obviously, he wasn't enjoying this either but still._

* * *

" _Yo! Polka!" Said Natsume as he jumped in from the window._

" _Eeeks! Natsume?! What're you doing here?" Mikan asked, she was again in her PJs and was busy reading her novel when he jumped in out of nowhere._

" _I told you, this place is a lot closer than my house..."_

" _So?! Why are you in your uniform?"_

" _Is it necessary to answer every stupid question which is so stupid that it doesn't need to be answered at all?!... I just came back from a mission, if you still haven't figured it out."_

" _At this time of the night?!"_

" _I have no reason to be lying, now do I? And you should already know, since on the bus... Never mind."_

" _What?! On the bus?"_

" _(Sighs) Look, it's not important, and if you really wanna know no matter what, you have your friends for a reason..."_

" _If it isn't important, you would have no problem telling me." She insisted and glared down at him demanding an answer._

" _... I'm not gonna waste my breath for this, if that's what your glaring means."_

" _Fine. So?"_

" _So, what?!"_

" _How long do you intend on staying here? I mean, you didn't think I'd let you stay here overnight just cauz my place is closer than yours, did you?!"_

" _Well, frankly speaking, I intend to do less than what YOU did to ME on the bus, so I don't know, I didn't come here for a reason, you see_ "

 _"What do you mean?! I was half asleep during the way back, whatever could I have done to YOU?!"_

" _Half asleep?! You slept like a log; thanks to you, my shoulder's aching like hell now."_

" _Aca-scuse me?!"_

" _Aca-believe it! I'm sure your friends could come up with a better explanation since I'm not gonna do it."_

* * *

 _I had stayed quiet for a long time after that when his last visit came to mind and I nervously asked him:_

 _"*Blinks Rapidly* A-Aren't your parents gonna worry?!" Not a second later did I say that, did the phone ring._

" _You wouldn't dare!" Natsume said, the phone was in his pocket, he was lying on the bed and I was getting more and more impatient by the minute._

" _Ugh! Damn it! *Picks up the phone*" A voice interrupted mine._

" _You sure took your sweet time... Who did you think I was, your father?!" The voice sent chills down my spine and almost immediately Natsume snatched his phone away from my hands._

" _If you know, don't ask. So, what's up?!" He said with a sarcastic voice._

" _I think I just found something fairly interesting, which I thought you should... must know." Persona said with a serious tone._

" _... Go on."_

" _I don't think I remember quite well and I'm not sure if I'm talking about the right person here but I have a strange gut feeling that I'm 100% right."_

" _Stop beating around the bush, get to the point!"_

* * *

 _He waited a while before telling me, the matter was more serious than it looked._

 _"The odd kitten with you, that day at the forest, you probably might not know this, but her mother..., whom she believes to be lost, is actually a vigilante member of Z."_

" _! Are you- Are you sure?!"_

" _That's the catch, Yuka Azumi, is supposedly her mother, I'm sure you've heard of her, the woman who holds the stealing and insertion Alice?"_

" _You're-you're kidding! So she's alive?!" Natsume said, concerned and out loud._

" _Very much. Well, I'm not quite sure about the daughter's identity but Yuka is at Z's headquarters if the info. Is correct, which I'm quite sure is."_

" _..."_

" _Hey, what's happening?! Natsume?!" Mikan persisted, confused and oblivious to the conversation._

" _Shocked? Well, I didn't expect less. Anyways, you're sailing too close to the wind Natsume. Tomorrow, especially, you'll have to watch your step, remember, you and that odd little kitten are both skating on thin ice, and if you want to still want to make it through, you'll have keep everybody's heads down. Tomorrow's gonna be bad news, after all."_

" _What do you mean?!"_

" _You'll know. I can't talk for long, Natsume. Remember my words and warn the people closest to you as well, if their unlucky, they might turn into something they're not." And the man hung up abruptly._

* * *

" _Hey, who was that?! What happened?! Natsume?!"_

" _... Yuka Azumi... That your mom?!" He asked all of a sudden with a hint of hesitation in his voice._

" _! Y-Yeah, but what has that got to do with- what just happened?!" Mikan said, her hands shivering and her eyes unsettled from the fear._

" _It was Persona, he- Your mother is-... I gotta go." Natsume said and abruptly got off the bed, heading towards the window. Again._

" _Hey! Wha- What- wait a sec! What about my mother?! What happened?!" Mikan asked, blocking his way._

" _I'll explain everything, just- just let me go for now, I'm plenty confused myself as it is. Right, and tomorrow-" He said and stared at me for a second, looking for what to say._

" _Tomorrow?" Mikan asked curiously._

" _Ah, forget it!" He said and leaped out of the window._

* * *

 _Jun's P.O.V:_

" _Jun! JUN!" Aoi screamed into my ear, afraid that people might hear if she screamed too loud, she was a bit soft. A bit._

" _What?-What?!" I looked around frantically expecting something to be worried for but everything was fine._

" _Jun!" Aoi said with pleading eyes which I couldn't quite understand, I thought that maybe she was drunk. She was sitting down on the floor beside the bed in MY room._

" _Wha?! Are you crazy?! What are you doing here and-" before I could finish, Aoi had already burst into tears, little drops of water streaming down her cheek._

" _H-Hey! What happened?! Why are you crying all of a sudden?" I asked confused and feeling guilty, wondering, if I was the cause of the mess in front of my eyes._

" _J-Jun, I- (Sobs) I-I really want to- (Starts crying again)" Aoi tried to say between her sobs but it wasn't at all clear because of the way she was crying, like someone was dead._

" _Look, I can't understand a word you say, calm down, okay? I'll go get a glass of water. Stay here." I said and disappeared into the kitchen._

* * *

 _'So much for a peaceful sleep', I thought on my way but Aoi's face kept me thinking of her crying and it's cause more than it did of my 'peaceful sleep', I just couldn't leave her alone, even if it meant waking up at 2 in the night._

" _So what's wrong? London Bridge came crashing down?" I asked teasingly as I handed over the glass._

" _I want to see my brother..." Aoi said without a bit of hesitation now that she had calmed down but her voice was still wobbly._

" _! ...You know I can't do anything about that Aoi... it's not in my hands, you know that all too well."_

" _You've been here since you were a baby, Jun, I don't want to escape or anything, I-I just want him to know that my supposed death, the organization created to kidnap me here was not his fault, he's probably blaming himself for whatever happened. If he knows that I'm alive, he won't rest a soul until he finds me and I know that isn't what the organization wants and I won't do anything to go against them, just something to tell him that it was not his fault." Aoi said, her eyes tearing up again. Jun let out a heavy sigh, he was stuck badly and he knew it._

" _Aoi, listen to me. Many of your brother's friends and relatives might have tried convincing him but if he didn't listen to them, what makes you think that he'd listen to you when he already believes you dead? And how do you plan on giving him this message? You know that if you were to appear in front of him, like you said, your brother will try to find you which might put us all in danger, is that what you want?"_

" _No! But I- If not tell him, I want to see how he's doing at least, if he's moved on past me or is he still grieving over my_ supposed _death..." Aoi said and looked up at ME with pleading eyes. Again._

" _How about this, we just sneak out of the organization, go to the academy or your house, see how your brother's doing and sneak back into the organization by tomorrow morning? Reo won't even know we're gone! Are you insane?" I shouted._

" _Jun-"_

" _NO! Don't 'Jun' me! What do think I am, some kind of miracle worker? And if it was that easy to get out of this bloody place, half of this organization would be filled with dust!"_

" _...And here I thought you'd help me... These people here kidnapped me against my will and I quietly obliged because they had their reasons, so I haven't complained but if I ask for something like 'I want to just see my brother', you create such a scene! You're acting like I asked for both of your kidneys!"_

" _! Oh really? And what do you think, I'm here by free will? I just come and go as I please? Give me a break! It isn't easy for me either or any of us for that matter, do you hear us complaining?" I said harshly unknowingly hurting her. There was a long silence until Aoi palely said she understood._

" _Look, I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't my intention to hurt you or anything, but we're all pretty helpless here."_

" _I just want to see him, I'm fine even if it isn't in person I JUST WANT TO SEE HIM!" Aoi said and again tears streamed down her face. I gently wiped them off with my hand._

" _..."_

 _I sighed heavily to what I was about to do._

* * *

" _I-I don't want to give you any false hopes but I think there is a way to see him, but the possibility of it working out is 0%. There's no way she'd agree to it." I said wryly._

" _... I-I'll take it! Even if it is 0% !"_

" _(Sighs heavily) I can't believe I'm saying this! The only possible way to see your brother would be through Yuka-onee san. You have to convince her to use her Alice to insert a clairvoyant Alice stone into a body suitable for the stone and use the Alice to see your brother, it won't be in person but you'll be able to see him. The only problem is if she has a clairvoyant Alice stone or not. I'm more than sure she does, it is highly unlikely for them to not have a clairvoyant Alice stone to see what's going on outside this bloody place."_

" _Then that means..."_

" _It's not much but you have a slight chance." I said with a smile, I was happy that she wasn't at my feet crying her eyes out._

" _Yes! Thank you soooo much Jun. I knew that you'd be able to help me out, you're the best! I love you (X5)!" she said jumping into my arms happily saying that she loved him for 5 times._

" _Yeah, yeah. I heard you already. Now do me a favour and leave, let me sleep in peace which you disrupted miserably, crying into my ear like that!" I said hugging her back and pushing her on the back trying to make her leave._

* * *

" _Okay, I'm leaving! Hey Jun?!" She said with a sweet smile, the sweetest I'd seen up till now, all she had given me were frowns, cute little frowns at that._

" _Hmm?" I asked leaning on the door, standing at the threshold of my room when she leaned forward, I could feel my pulse racing._

 _Looking into her eyes I saw deep pools of red that displayed her soul. Her lips touched my cheek. Time stopped. My heart came to a halt. My breath caught in my throat. As the soft skin of her mouth left the side of my face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot, blazing fire pulsed through me. My cheeks painted themselves rose red. She pulled away silently, and looked at me shyly, as for me, I just stared in disbelief, since I was positively convinced that I was dreaming. Staring at my face for a second, and the next she giggled._

" _Good night." She said with a shy smile, her cheeks were a slight red as well. And then, she skipped back to her room merrily._

" _CRAP. I knew I was a bad influence on her, should've let her cry." I said to myself as I went back to my bed. SO MUCH FOR A PEACEFUL SLEEP!_


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: A new stranger, dangers lurking in the air! Look out folks, a storms forming. Anyways R &R please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara._

 _It was a lazy school morning. We were all perfectly plopped in our seats listening to lectures given by Jinno sensei when Narumi sensei barged into the room without notice. With a few minutes of talk wasted on Jinno sensei, he finally turned to us, telling us that we had a newcomer among us. It was a cute little she, he said._

 _Natsume's P.O.V:_

 _I so didn't want to face the ugly little vermin step in and give her little speech about herself and her unfamiliar background and was about to take my manga and doze off when persona's words started to pound in my head. Surely, the danger he was talking about wasn't her or was it? I wasn't yet over the shock of knowing about Polka's mother being a vigilante of Z, and now this? I risked a glance at her; she sat next to me looking excited about the new girl, how perfectly naive she looked. Can someone be more gullible? I guess it would be better for her if she was to maintain a low profile so as to not drag attention. I couldn't contain my anxiousness in._

* * *

" _..." I was staring right ahead although I maintained my usual poker face._

" _U-Umm... N-Natsume..." Polka called out in a whisper, as the whole class was silent and her voice meant noise._

" _..." I didn't respond since I wasn't listening. I could only feel my hand getting sweatier by the second._

" _N-Natsume!" She called out a little loud, not loud to be heard by the others though, only me._

 _Realizing, I looked at her._

" _..." I stared for an answer from her and she only blushed. I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. What. The. Hell? What in the world is this, a love scene in the middle of nowhere?_

" _Uhh... It hurts..." She said slowly and softly. What hurts? What is she talking about?_

" _M-M-My hand, you're squeezing it too tight..." She said and only then did I realize that I was in fact holding her hand and had been squeezing it due to the uneasiness in the air, of course not! Turn the tables around, I demanded myself!_

" _What? Hitting on me in the middle of the classroom?" I asked instead to her who seemed shocked out of her wits._

" _What do you-" The 2 benches ahead of us looked back at her sudden voice and she apologized. She lowered her voice._

" _Well, excuse me, because you were the one who took my hand and started squeezing it all of a sudden."_

" _Heh. Please, if you want some pampering, just ask me, but even I won't stoop to doing it in the classroom in front of everyone."_

" _I was not! You took my hand all of a sudden, when Narumi sensei came in, not vice-versa!"_

" _Then, why didn't you say something up until now? If_ _ **I**_ _was really the one holding_ _ **YOUR**_ _hand then you should've said something the moment I held it, why now?"_

* * *

 _Don't you just love it when you have the upper hand no matter what the situation is? This was how I felt right now and somehow, my hand no longer felt sweaty and she was completely tongue tied, her face doing all the talking._

" _You should've just let me squeeze it, look what you've gotten yourself into now." I said with a smirk, her unusual blush took me off guard but that just makes me want to be more mean to her, I mean, if she's blushing this much for holding hands, I wonder how much she'll blush if I were to kiss her. Now I really want to._

 _I didn't know and thought the idea sucked, but romancing in the classroom with everyone present but oblivious to whatever's happening surprisingly fells good. It's like we're in our own little world and it took the pressure off me, thank goodness for that one thing at least._

" _It's-It's not like I said anything against it, I-I just said that you were pressing too hard." She admitted sheepishly as she got a little closer to speak. The side effects of these blushes can be amazing; they can make a guy drop dead at his feet from the cuteness they emit. Most people refer to Polka as some sort of 'goddess' and that her face is too beautiful to be true, but I personally think it's more 'cute' than it's 'beautiful'._

" _Sorry." Was all I could muster up in this godforsaken situation and almost as soon as I said it, I turned my face to lean on Ruka's shoulder's instead._

" _You okay?" He asked. He knew we had been talking; only what we were talking about was somewhat unclear to him._

" _I've got, got, GOT IT BAD!" I said somewhat rhythmically, and he looked at me in a stupefied manner. He said nothing, patted me on the head and looked ahead, oblivious. I could feel her hand starting to try and withdraw hers from mine but I held it firm and gave it a little squeeze. To my surprise, she squeezed it back. I looked at her if she wanted to say something._

" _It's hurting... Again." She said and I softened my grip. Again._

* * *

" _Alright everybody! Let's welcome our newest member, Luna." He said and the girl walked in finally. Bad news. I had decided on that the moment my eyes met hers (By chance) and she looked away to talk to Narumi. The creep gave a few words and then declared free periods until lunch because of a meeting. The moment we all got up to bid him goodbye, Polka let go of my hand and was heading towards the new girl when, I grabbed hold of her arm. Almost half of the class looked back in surprise. The new girl stared at my face which was currently covered in my bangs and was_ obviously _impossible to read._

" _Natsume?" Polka asked confused, and suddenly persona's words again banged on my head like 100 guitars all playing together._

" _We're leaving."_

" _Huh? But I was just-" I cut her short by letting go of her arm and unlike before, I interlocked my fingers with hers giving me a stronger grip on her hand if she puts up a fight._

 _With a glare I said: "I said, we're leaving, so, we're leaving." And with that said, I dragged her along all the way down until we reached the Sakura tree._

" _Hey! What the hell?" She said and released her hand from mine; it gave me a bitter feeling._

" _Why the hell did you bring me down for?" Honestly, she loves to talk, just raving on and on without leaving the other guy a chance to even breathe. And she did, lecturing me as I leaned by the tree's trunk._

" _Done yet? Can I talk now?" I asked when she took a moment to think about what to say to me next._

" _I'd rather you'd have arrived sooner than later." I said looking past Polka._

 _End of Natsume's P.O.V_

* * *

" _Not everybody can be as quick as you are, now can they? The woman's annoying as hell, you knew it beforehand, it took ME a while though." Ikuto said casually and then went on and on about the new girl raving off about her distressed state and demanding unreasonable things like wanting Natsume's seat for example._

" _When we said it was already taken, she started coughing blood out of the blue. Imagine how we felt at that, there was no choice and I'm so sorry, but Mikan-Chan, you'll have to switch seats." Ikuto admitted to me, guiltily._

" _That's for me to decide. Heard the latest news yet?" Natsume asked cutting in, before Mikan could answer._

" _I hope you don't mean the new girl..." Ruka said awkwardly._

" _I am as a matter of fact and I guess you haven't. Well, newsflash! The vermin's on to us."_

" _Who?! On to us? Luna? Whoa, whoa! Hold on, what do you mean?" They all asked taking turns._

" _Persona called, he asked to keep our heads down for the time being and not drag attention." Natsume explained then, all about the phone call from last night._

" _How do you know it's her that this 'danger' is about?" Amu cut in._

" _Do you have a better idea? Some stupid vermin just transferred in the middle of the term, the very next day I get an eccentric phone call saying there's a cloud looming over our heads... what are the odds, it could be her and if it isn't there's no harm in being careful, is there?"_

" _Don't you think we ought to be more NORMAL than careful?" Mikan asked all matter of factly._

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

" _I mean the way you dragged me out here with you, does THAT not drag attention? It would've been better if you'd stayed in the classroom..."_

" _With the kind of reputation I have, it's no big deal." He said smirking at me coyly._

" _That's not something you should be proud of you know... So can we go back now?"_

* * *

" _JUN!" Aoi cried out loud._

" _What now?" Jun asked her; after yesterday's incident he was hoping she hadn't come up with a plan to escape._

" _I-I-I did it! *whispers* I stole a clairvoyance stone from Yuka-onee chan." She said softly, and as for Jun, he just stared ahead blankly until he finally said:_

" _... Are-Are you crazy? *whispers* you stole a stone?! Wha- How? When did this happen?" He asked bringing her to the side._

" _Yuka onee-chan was going to insert it into someone but before that I just grabbed it and ran all the way here, she didn't see me... I think." Aoi explained as Jun looked mortified. He rubbed his temples._

" _I think? Aoi, do you even know what you've just gotten yourself into? Give it back! Apologize to Yuka onee-chan, she'll understand, but just GIVE IT BACK!" Jun said._

" _I didn't steal it just to give it back, Jun; you said you'll help me!"_

" _AOI! What can YOU do with that stone? It needs to be inserted to be able to use it, which, need I remind you, only Yuka onee-chan can do!"_

" _! I didn't think that through, what now?"_

" _Tell Yuka onee-chan the TRUTH! She's left her family behind too, maybe she'll understand." And so off we went to Yuka onee-chan who was panicking over the disappearance of her clairvoyance Alice stone._

* * *

" _On second thoughts, let's not!" Aoi said trying to run once she saw Yuka but Jun was persistent and Aoi, gathering all her courage told everything to Yuka, who was angry at first but then, she didn't have a choice._

" _Honestly! Aoi, I didn't expect such behaviour from you, although it is true, your brother must be going through the worst right now with your supposed death." Yuka sympathized with Aoi who lowered her head down in shame and guilt._

" _What happened exactly?" Jun asked cutting through the drama. Yuka looked at Aoi who gave her approval._

* * *

" _Well, as you know, Reo had been gathering his own army of powerful Alices to fight against YOU-KNOW-WHO. After he had persuaded me to join, I made sure that he did not gather any other such kids by kidnapping them illegally. But Reo had his eyes set on one of the students of Alice Academy and even though I told him no, he still went on with his plan but a slight malfunction took place and his plan went down the drain. The pursuers he had sent mistook Aoi for her brother and attacked her instead, and due to the brakes failing, a car almost crashed into Aoi and the pursuers but luckily, I arrived in time and teleported them out right on time, as the car caught fire and blasted off. Aoi was severely injured but now that she knew about the organization, we decided to keep her instead, I gave an ultimatum to Reo after that and he agreed to not kidnap anymore Alices. Due to the car crash and blast, we had to brainwash the police and doctors working on the case into thinking that Aoi was killed in the accident. We made fake reports and all, the incident died down after a few weeks but Aoi and her brother must have suffered a lot, compared to being 'lost' being 'dead' is a lot more... I'm still really very sorry for whatever happened Aoi."_

* * *

 _Yuka said softly as she offered water to Aoi who had tears streaming down her face. Aoi shook her head and this time around, she threw the ultimatum._

" _If you're sorry then help me see him, just this once or else... or else, I-I'll escape from AAO!" she said firmly, pleading into Yuka's eyes unknown to what she was doing._

" _*sighs* If you really want to see him that much, then fine. I want you both in my room tonight."_

" _Even me?" Jun asked and Yuka nodded. Aoi hugged her tightly while whispering a soft 'thank you'._

* * *

" _How very quaint. These insolent fools don't even know what they're up against, let alone think about it. I am no stranger to death, having almost met him, and even though I said no, I got the dream of a life again. So why waste it? Yuka Azumi, you stole everything from me, now the only reason I live is to exact revenge by stealing everything from you! The person you love, and that wretched child of his that you cherish so much, you left everything behind to protect it from me. Isn't that right, Tsubasa?"_

" _Yes, Luna." Said Tsubasa, his eyes pale and lifeless as he stood near Luna._

" _I owe this life to you, saving me back then when I was almost dead lying on the ground unconscious and hungry."_

" _It was my pleasure to do so; I would do anything for you." Tsubasa said. It was more than obvious._

" _I wonder if you had said the same if I hadn't sucked your soul out... if I hadn't used my Alice to manipulate you."_

" _I saved you for a reason, Luna. I would've still saved you whether you used your Alice or not." Tsubasa looking at her, his eyes were still the same but there was something beneath those dead eyes._

" _What reason?"_

" _You'll know. If you don't, then I'll tell you."_

* * *

 _Aoi's past is finally out! Will she finally be able to meet her brother? What truly happened to Luna after the ESP died? Will Natsume be able to protect Mikan from this impending danger? The answers to these questions lie in the upcoming chapters. Read to find out!_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: It's been too long I know. I'm so sorry that it took me so long but the twist in the story is here. Aoi is finally meeting her brother! And Yuka learns something shocking. Luna isn't what she seems to be! Read the chapter to find out!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

 _We woke up like usual, went to school as usual. Maybe the part where things seemed to just keep getting_ _ **bad**_ _around ME was the unusual. Maybe Natsume_ was _right. Maybe the vermin_ was _on to us, as Natsume called her. :p_

" _This is getting ridiculous. I mean, what the hell is going on here?" I asked wailing to the gang at the sakura tree._

" _You mean the way you almost crashed to the floor on the stairs which got wet all of a sudden?" Ikuto asked, before I could even answer another shot up._

" _Or the way you slipped on a banana peel which mysteriously showed up in your path?" "Or the way your notes had scribbles all over them or-" That's it._

" _Enough! I don't need a reminder of the things that have happened today, thank you very much!" I shouted trying to control my anger._

" _And to think she would target you of all people... have you met her before anywhere or something? It's like the woman holds a personal grudge against you." Hotaru added probably to change the topic and make her feel better._

" _How the hell am I supposed to know?" Mikan shouted again grabbing a piece of her sandwich. Natsume did not like her answer._

" _You're not helping here! Look polka, I really don't care what kind of war is going on between you two but since I really can't stand your bawling any longer, I'm_ SORTOF _offering to help out here and the least you could do is treat the helper with a bit less of your rudeness!" He shouted right back to a now more obedient Mikan._

" _What does SORT OF mean? And like I said, I don't know. I've never met her in my life." Mikan said, a lot more docile now and deep in thought._

* * *

 _Then she said:_

" _Now that I think about it, the name does sound sort of familiar. Although I really have never met her before, I'm dead sure about that. Maybe a similar name to hers, I don't know..." Mikan said all of a sudden._

 _She took her time to speak up again._

" _...It's a crazy suggestion and I'm not really sure but... Maybe your mom knows..." Mikan said in a sheepish tone like she was guilty of mentioning Natsume's mother or something._

" _Mine?" He asked wide eyed, pointing at himself._

" _Well, she does have a memory-something-Alice right and maybe this Luna isn't probably from here..." Mikan said again sheepishly in a low tone as if someone might hear._

" _What do you mean?" Amu asked._

" _Well, she needn't have to be from now, you know. Like she could be from the past or something... I–" Mikan bit her tongue whether she should talk about it or not._

" _How so?" Natsume asked his interest perked up._

" _Well- Umm... you know, my mother used to tell me about this person at school who was her friend but something happened and- I think 'this friend of hers' name was Luna..." Mikan said looking away._

" _What happened?" Natsume asked shooting glares at her._

" _...I-I don't know." She said simply gulping._

" _You don't know. You don't- So let me get this straight, you think that 'LUNA' is the same 'LUNA' from your mother's time who was her friend but something happened which- let's just say, broke their friendship, and you didn't deem it important to tell us!Us, who have all been working our heads off thinking who this bloody vermin really is! Have you freaking lost it or what?" He said shouting at her with fierce eyes. The others could only quietly watch._

" _Well, I don't really remember much about her! I mean, for all I know, I could be talking about someone else! I'm still not really sure since- and besides I just sort of remembered it while going to bed yesterday but I brushed the thought aside thinking it was stupid. How was I supposed to know you would get so worked up for a little piece of information I just happened to remember?" Mikan said looking pretty ashamed and embarrassed._

" _*Sighs* but still... ok fine, let's just forget about this. How is my mother helping in this?" He asked gulping down his anger._

" _Well, she has a memory Alice so I thought maybe she could help me remember..." Mikan suggested and the gang wasted the next 20 minutes in contemplating whether to take the suggestion or not. In the end they decided to go after school ended. The last period being P.E._

* * *

" _Mikan!" Hotaru and the rest of the gang called out._

" _You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you after I finish this." Said Mikan referring to her job after P.E._

" _Make it quick, polka. I don't wanna wait all day." Natsume teased and Mikan pouted at him and said that she'll be there in 10 minutes._

" _Shouldn't 5 be enough?" Natsume asked teasingly._

" _It should be if you're willing to help me out." She said smiling equally teasingly at him. "I'll pass. Hurry up." He said and left with Ikuto._

* * *

" _YUKA-ONEE CHAN!" Aoi cried like a man possessed in Yuka's ear like the head quarters had caught fire._

" _What? What?" Yuka cried waking up with a start._

" _What are you doing napping at this hour! You promised to show me!" She said shaking her back and forth._

" _Alright. Alright. I get it, I was a bit tired so, I dozed off, sorry." Yuka said and then in the next 10 minutes, they were in Yuka's bedroom staring at a girl about 'Aoi's brother's age' in the crystal ball. She was alone in a dark room._

" _Who is that?" Aoi asked curious. "Shush... We'll see..." Yuka said, and no sooner had she said that did the girl herself turn the lights to the room on. They patiently watched the girl as she rummaged through shelves and equipments. Then, things got a little bit interesting._

" _Well, well, well. Aren't we working hard here, Mikan." Another girl with strawberry blonde hair steps up behind her. Yuka freezes at seeing her face._

* * *

" _Luna? Is there something you need?" The other girl, Mikan asked. 'Mikan' and then it struck Yuka! Her Mikan- her very own sweet baby she left behind – Her Mikan!_

" _I want many things._ _Simply put - I want you. Your mother. Your friends and this whole goddamn school. There. That should explain it! I want all of you." She said and Mikan was at a loss._

" _I don't..." and before she could say anymore Luna said:_

" _Of course you don't! That woman left you behind when you were so small, who would expect you to? But how funny, right? She is somewhere else thinking you are safe and her family is safe and yet, the reason your goddamn bloody mother left is right here in the flesh and bone standing in front of you." Luna said grinning evilly._

" _..." Mikan had a grave expression on her face. She couldn't speak._

" _Shocked much, sweetie? How sad. You must know about me right, at least a bit? My Alice, where I'm from, who I REALLY am. Your supposedly meek and sensitive dead mother must have talked about me or did she not even mention her old best friend?" Luna asked with pure disdain. That's it. Something snapped in Mikan just then._

" _...You mean the vermin you were when you were 12 and the overgrown vermin you have become 17 years later? And as for my meek and sensitive mother, you didn't think that her daughter would be the same, now did you? Shame." Mikan replied with a scorn. Luna seemed taken aback._

" _Well, that makes you much more of a competition than your puny and swine of a mother." Luna said verbally insulting Mikan's mother who didn't take it lightly._

" _Whom you haven't been able to catch nor lay a hand upon for like 17 years? Who's the weak one again? And as for your ogre-ish brain and equally filthy thoughts or whatever you have in them, you obviously didn't think you'd be able to exact revenge by targeting me, did you? Pity." Mikan said sarcastically and clearly enjoying playing the lead here._

" _Well, let your mouth run while it can, I'll be controlling the lot of you from here on out and you'll be facing a lot more than you did today, sunshine. Enjoy it while it lasts." Luna said and Mikan flashed a confident smile._

" _I just wish, before messing with me, you should've at least learnt about me. I don't possess the Alices my mother had, nope. I take after Dad. His nullification Alice is my Alice. And since the day Mom disappeared he trained me to the bone until I mastered my Alice as well as the many, many, many defence classes he put me in. Your Alice is worthless here and if you try to use it on any of my friends, let's just say that I do know how to break someone else's bones too and land them in the hospital for at least a month. Be wise since you haven't so far. And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go, enjoy your time with yourself... Vermin." Mikan said and skipped back to the classroom._

* * *

" _Mikan... is your daughter?" Aoi and Jun asked together, shocked out of their lives from the conversation that just took place. As for Yuka, she had tears streaming down her face._

" _I thought she'd... I thought she'd hate me." Yuka said._

" _She sure knows how to put someone in their place, I'll give her that!" Jun said and Aoi too remarked her as someone to be feared, then she glanced at the crystal ball._

" _She in the classroom! Attention people!" Aoi shouted. Yuka wiped her tears and all faces were staring at the ball again._

* * *

" _A sloth is comparatively faster than you, you know. What were you doing down there for a whole of 45 minutes?" Hotaru asked speaking with a mechanical voice._

" _*Laughs* believe me, I wanted to come up as well but there were... distractions." Mikan said with a sarcastic voice. Hotaru looked up at her. Natsume frowned._

" _Ah! Onii chan!" Aoi shouted._

" _Let me guess, the vermin strikes again?" He asked with a know-it-all look on his face._

" _Bingo! I gotta say though I have never met someone so obnoxious in all my life." Mikan said and recited what had happened. After that a series of questions followed. At the very last Natsume asked:_

" _You took defence classes?" He asked with a doubtful expression on his face._

" _Huh? Oh no, not at all. Although after mom disappeared dad was pretty persistent on teaching me how to use my Alice which I did and also take part in some defence classes but I said no. Well, I never did think that that fact would help me in this way." Mikan said smiling casually reverting to her usual carefree attitude._

" _No kidding. So now what?" Ikuto said and looked at Natsume._

" _What the hell are you looking at me for?" He said reflexively._

" _Who else are we supposed to look at?" Ruka asked as if like telling Natsume that he was the boss._

" _Well, whatever you guys decide to do about this, just have these okay?" Mikan said and handed them all glittering orange Alice stones._

" _What for?" Natsume asked._

" _Well, it's just an assumption but I think Luna has some sort of controlling Alice. And these are to protect you. She sort of blurted it out." Mikan said and everyone took the stones._

" _One thing is for sure then, your mother has to be alive, wherever she is." Hotaru said her voice again logical and mechanical like solving a problem._

" _Ah! I forgot to mention it but persona sort of called and told me about your mother being a vigilante of Z and that she's currently at Z's headquarters." Natsume said looking at the stone weirdly. It was an average sized rock._

 _Everybody looked at him shocked. Yuka, Aoi and Jun too stared astonished. Not caring about the looks on their faces, Natsume headed out dragging Ikuto out as well by the collar._

* * *

" _Whoa! Wait a second, you're serious? I mean..." Mikan asked darting after them._

" _Do I look like I'm in the mood to joke around?"_

" _B-But! Why didn't you tell me before? Something so important-"_

" _Forgot. Anyways, I've got work to do, so, if you have anything else to ask, hurry it up or else I'm leaving." Natsume said standing at the threshold of the window._

" _W-Wha! Don't just ask me that out of the blue!" Mikan said fidgeting about what to say._

" _Do you think there are others?" Amu shouted behind her._

" _Others?" Ikuto asked._

" _You know, I did a bit of searching myself and found out that there are many Alices who have gone missing right around the time before Mikan's mother disappeared but after she disappeared nobody else did. Don't you think that's a bit odd? Maybe all the alices that went missing are still..." Amu said, she seemed nervous but managed to get the matter out._

" _Alive." Ikuto finished for her. "So, they've been kidnapped?" Hotaru asked._

" _Most likely. But for what?" Mikan asked. "That polka, is the right question and which I'm about to go find out." Natsume said and looking at Ikuto they both put on their masks and leaped out vanishing into thin air._

" _And how about we meet up at my place to discuss some things? Shall we ladies?" Hotaru asked and all three of the girls looked at each other and agreed. They all walked out of the school confident to face the danger that was on their way._


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: No Action, no drama, if you like plain comedic romance, this chapter is just for you. I decided to give the readers a rest from all the mystery. And I'm truly sorry for the delay! And reviews please! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

" _You're in my way!" Luna was extra mean these days, like today when she shoved me over. "Huh? WOAH!"_

 _CRASH! "Gyah! Mikan! Sakura!" I had stumbled a bit too much and hit the basket of volleyballs and fell over. "Are you okay?! What happened?" The girls and boys form a circle around me. I say I'm fine but Anna changes the subject towards Luna._

" _It was Luna! She pushed you over, didn't she?!" All eyes were on Luna now, who casually replies back. "I just bumped into her with my shoulder. Who would have thought she would stumble to that extent?!" She said confidently like no one would question her further but Anna keeps up the fight and a few other girls and boys join in. "Excuse me?! What the hell do you mean? Shouldn't you be asking sorry?! Yeah, apologize!" They said in a loud voice. "She probably just fell on purpose to get attention!" Luna replies in a carefree voice._

 _SWOOSH! PLUNK!_

 _Luna lands on the ground with a volleyball resting beside her. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Luna asks offended._

" _HUH? Isn't that supposed to be MY LINE? Every single day, being hated on by your pettiness, are you a retarded fool?! This isn't grade school anymore, would you CUT IT OUT?! Seriously, it's so infuriating!" Mikan said scowling as she got up wobbling. "L-Look, I knew it, she isn't even hurt! She was faking it after all!" Luna said in an effort to look like the prey here._

" _SHUT THE HELL UP! Is it strange for someone to snap at this stage?! I'm so through with putting up with this crap!" Said Mikan and literally, leaned down, grabbed Luna by the collar and openly warned her._ " _I'm telling you this for the last time vermin, so listen carefully. I'm so not sitting back and taking it anymore. And if you keep up these filthy tricks, I'll really kill you then, get it?" She said and still limping, got out of the gymnasium as casually as she could._

* * *

" _You want to send people undercover to protect whom, again?" Reo asked Yuka after looking at the crystal ball in front of him that displayed the scene at the gym._

 _Jun and Aoi were busy laughing in whispers. The rest of the crowd were either gawking at the crystal ball or laughing or staring at Yuka._

" _Well, it looks like that now but, this is the reason we came together right?" Yuka said in an effort to get everyone serious._

" _Yeah but, you yourself saw. Maybe I could just disband this goddamn organization and we could all go home and let what's-her-name? Mikan? Mikan handle it!" Reo said looking relived. "It's not a bad idea actually!" Aoi said pleased._

" _I'm not in the mood to joke around people!" Yuka said shouting. "Reo please. I left everything to protect the people I love. Not have them face Luna in my place." Yuka said sympathetically._

" _I understand Yuka. But we can't send people undercover. We'll be found out. They already know about you being a vigilante here, they might find all the other missing Alices too." Reo said gravely. "I can't blow our cover."_

" _Let's just keep watch on things for now. See how things progress." Shiki said tenderly standing beside Yuka. After much persuasion Yuka agrees reluctantly._

 _In an attempt to cheer Yuka up, Aoi and Jun walk up to her: "So... I was just telling Jun here that Mikan-onee-chan is just AWESOME!" Aoi said._ _Yuka smiles. "She's not in the least like you, huh? She looks like you though, a bit." Jun added. "The same brown eyes and hair..." He says and Yuka says softly. "Thank you." And she goes into her room thinking about Mikan and Izumi._

* * *

" _Need any help?" Natsume asks as he waltzes into the nurse's room. "Oh, it's you." Mikan says smiling. "Who did you expect?" He asks as he takes the cotton crepe bandage and wraps it around Mikan's ankle. "Some old boring lecturing doctor. I didn't expect to see this though." Mikan said easing around him, letting herself loosen up. "And what do you see exactly?" Natsume asks with a boyish smile. "A rude, stubborn headed, stupid psychopathic fox and a major jerk." She said teasingly, Natsume tenses hearing her words. "Oww! Hey, that hurts!" Mikan said. Natsume had pressed her ankle a little too hard. "You were saying?" He asked expecting an apology. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You're not that much of a jerk..."_

" _I could break it you know." He said annoyed. "Fine. You're not a jerk. But you WERE one." Mikan said softly. Natsume didn't reply._

" _That should do, I guess." He said finally after tending to her completely. "Hey, Polka? I'm done." Mikan smiles. "Thanks." She says. Natsume sits beside her on the bed. "Don't you have class?" Mikan says after a while. "Don't care." He says as he lies down on the bed._ " _Aren't I the injured one here?" Mikan asks as she moves to the edge of the bed letting him sleep. "You're fine. It's not that serious." "Oh? So you're a doctor now? And what if someone sees you?" "So what if someone sees me?" "Won't you get in trouble?"_

" _I'll use you as an excuse. Simple as that." Mikan looked at him with a weird expression. "Excuse me?" "I got so tired carrying the heavy injured girl all the way here that I couldn't help rest for a bit before getting to class. That should do, right?" He asks smirking. "Ha-Ha, very funny. I'm not heavy! And you didn't carry me here, I walked." "How does someone else know that? Besides I can tell if you're fat or not just by looking." He said as Mikan looked at him amused or annoyed._

" _I'm sure. And I'm not fat! You're the one who's weak." Mikan says offended. "Oh? I can't say that for sure when you sat on me when we were by the window. Boy, my legs start aching just by thinking about it." Natsume said pretending to rub his legs. His really long legs. "That wasn't my fault! You were pushing me out! What did you expect? That I'd sprout wings all of a sudden and put on a show?" Natsume gets up and sits beside her, closing the distance between them._

" _You really have the most expressive face I've ever seen. I'd call that one mutinous." Natsume said ignoring her complaints. "Humph! Doesn't that apply to you better?" Mikan said offended again. "And I don't know a person on earth who doesn't love that!" Natsume said over-confidently. "Huh, please!" Mikan said. "What, you disagree?" Natsume asked. "Totally." Mikan said indifferently. "Huh, I wonder who was it that called me_ hot _a few days before, begged me to come to the beach with her,_ felt me all up _in the process and slept like a log on my shoulder. Not to mention our time at the beach playing a stupid game, in the water and watching fireworks."_

" _Alright! Look, I asked you to come with me because I had no choice and you hugged me! And you were the one who agreed to play the so called stupid game, in the water and WE didn't watch fireworks, only I did! And I don't remember ever sleeping on YOUR shoulder!" Mikan said flustered._

" _It's not my problem that you didn't have a choice. Plus, you hugged me back. And I agreed because you were being so persuasive and I didn't have my eyes blindfolded. And I thought I told you this before, ask your friends!" Natsume retorted. "..." Mikan couldn't speak. She was out of words. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Mikan only displayed an expression of complete annoyance and frowns._

" _Ok, fine! Maybe I did do those things- don't laugh!" Natsume was busy. Really busy laughing at the person in front of him. "Why does this happen every time I'm with you?!" Mikan says accusingly. "Must be because of the idiotic head you're blessed with." Natsume said openly, smiling._

" _... I hate you." Mikan whispered, annoyed but quite happy at the sight of him laughing._

" _Do you?" A voice whispered into her ear. She turned startled to find Natsume half-smiling at her. He was soo close. She could feel her heart beating. She stared for what seemed like an eternity until Natsume suddenly went past her. "I don't think so." He whispered again and slightly bit her ear in the process. Mikan jumped._

" _I_ **really** _don't think so." He said again as he looked at her startled face. Like he'd just discovered something amusing, he grinned. Mikan frowned looking at his smile. "I really hate you." She said again as if trying to convince herself she did._

" _I'm sure you do." He said as he leaned on her shoulder, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hey, Wha-" Mikan asked taken aback although she didn't push him away. "You slept on my shoulder. And besides, you're my partner, right?" He said cockily. "SO?!" "So, shut up and let me sleep."_

 _Mikan really couldn't hold an argument against Natsume. Her feelings for him had grown into something she doesn't recognize yet. But, being at this point, with him, here and now, she knew she was really happy as she leaned her head against his._

* * *

" _Hey! Amu!" Ikuto has been quite sticky lately. He keeps popping out of nowhere. "You really need to stop popping out of nowhere, it's freaking me out!" Amu said, looking quite happy with him beside her. "Can't help it, sorry." He apologized._

 _They walk side by side until Ikuto abruptly stops and turns. "Hey, are you free his Saturday?" He asks. "Saturday? Why?" Amu replies with a question. "Are you?" Ikuto presses on. Amu thinks for a bit before answering: "No, I don't think so. I've got work. Why? What's wrong?" She said. "No, it's just that I wanted to go somewhere." He said. "Will you stop talking in riddles? What's wrong?" Amu asked finally annoyed. "Well, I wanna go to this cafe and it's kinda weird for a guy to go alone, don't you think?" He said awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Honestly, what is with guys and cafes? Which one?" Amu asked smiling._

 _"Eh... You know, the new one in town, what's the name? Uh... Cup & Cream?" Ikuto asked as casually as he could. "..." Amu stared at him for what seemed like a long time. "Hey? Mouse-chan?" Ikuto shook her. "Huh?! Oh sorry. What was that again?" She asked. "Like I said, I wanna go to the new cafe in town, Cup & Cre-" "No!" Amu replied almost immediately. "Why not?" Ikuto asked amused by her rejection. "Like I said, I'm busy." Amu said a little too quickly. _

_Ikuto grinned. "Guess it can't be helped then, huh. And here I was, hoping to see the cute girl in the black and white Eiffel tower apron... I couldn't actually meet her face to face last time you see..." He said with a grin._

" _..." Amu turned ashen faced. She turned slowly to face him. "She was really sweet you know, all polite and gracious with her pink hair and cute smile... I was wondering where I'd seen her before." He said closing the distance as he leaned in._

" _Okay, come with me for a second, will you?" Amu said finally as she dragged Ikuto away and Ikuto obliged with a grin still intact on his face._

* * *

" _I really wonder sometimes if it's you sleeping on me or if it's me sleeping on you." Natsume said to a flustered Mikan. "Okay, I dozed off. Big deal!" She said annoyed. "Big deal? What if somebody saw us? I'll be the one getting in trouble after all." He said teasingly. And before Mikan could retort, the door to the infirmary opened and Mikan moved away as quickly as she could from Natsume._

* * *

" _Hey, Yuka onee chan!" Aoi was knocking at the door again. "What is it, Aoi?" Yuka asked. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need the crystal ball." Aoi said. The door opened at once. Yuka then decided to join in. They were now again looking at the crystal ball where the doctor was asking Mikan what had happened._

" _I just fell on a basket of volleyballs. I think my leg's a bit twisted, but-" The doctor interrupted her with a sign of his hand. "The worst thing you could do is tell the doctor what happened to you." Natsume whispered. "Watch." And truly enough:_

" _That's supposed to be my work, what do you kids know anyway?" He said as he bended down and stared at the wrap around Mikan's ankle. "Now he'll comment on how_ **poorly** _the first aid was done." Natsume said as Mikan watched._

 _"Geez. You should've just waited for me, who did this bandage so poorly? It's so loose." The doctor had complained and opened it and inspected her ankle. "Now he'll go on and on about how he used to be so energetic and vigorous when he was our age and how even after falling from a 3 storey high building, he would still be fit and fine and all his glorious childhood stories." Natsume said as Mikan whispered back. "Shh. shut up!" She said as she sensed the doctor's eyes on them. But it came true as well._

" _Honestly, kids these days can't even withstand pain of this amount. When I was your age, I once fell into the pond, and I was factorized but I recovered so quickly, it even startled the doctors! We could work and play in the sun all day long and yet nothing would happen to us. And look at you, whimpering in pain for such a little thing!" He said as I tried to control my laughter and Natsume started whispering again._

" _Now he'll say the exact same thing we said in the beginning and he'll tie the bandage even looser than I did and he'll give a lame medical excuse for that." He said sarcastically. "Well, there's nothing to worry about. Your ankle's a little bit twisted, it's just a sprain. It'll heal slowly in time but don't overstrain." He said as I bit my lips and looked away. "I tied it a little loose since it might strain on the ankle." He said as I simply nodded my head. He gave me a prescription and went out._

* * *

" _Told you." I burst into laughter. "But... How did you...?" I asked in between muffled laughs. "All old boring men who are doctors are more or less the same." He said. "Especially if they're old." He added as he headed towards the window. "And where are you going to now?" Mikan asked. "To the classroom." "You're going on a mission." Mikan said almost immediately. "Yeah, well, that'll be fun too." He said as a new satisfaction filled his face. "Right, did you find anything? About the missing alices?" Mikan asked suddenly remembering._

" _Let's just say that if I ever find Aoi..." Natsume said as everyone in the room,_ **and** _in the headquarters of AAO held their breath. Mikan looked at him with hopeful eyes._

" _...I'm gonna kill her!" Natsume said as Aoi's face suddenly filled with fear. Mikan could only smile as she replied back. "Well, that applies to my mom too, I guess. The woman better have an acceptable explanation for all this crap!" She said with a murderous aura around her. "Let's hope so, shall we? For their own sake." Natsume said with a smile before jumping out as Mikan lies on the bed closing her eyes._

" _I guess it's your funeral when these two find you." Jun said to a ashen faced Yuka and Aoi, who's faces were stricken with horror and fear._


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: I know it's been too long, forgive me, cause I've been busy! (See my new story Bloodbound!)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice._

" _Hi." Mikan said as she sat down beside him, breathing heavily. "What do you want?" Natsume asked immediately without looking up. "So much for greetings" Mikan whispered. "I heard that." He said with a half-smile. "Okay, alright! Geez... anyways, are you free this Saturday?" Mikan asked hopefully, playing with the hem of her skirt._

" _Why do you wanna know?" Natsume said placing his book down. "Just answer the question, would you? Are you free or not?" Mikan asked tautly. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "Answer mine first, in that case." He said as he locked eyes with her. Mikan boldness disappeared all of a sudden as she fidgeted before retorting again._

 _Mikan thought telling the truth would be best and a whole lot easier and so she did. "I was thinking about going... Out," She said nervously. "I figured that much out by myself, where exactly?" He asked his every word falling like a boulder on Mikan's shoulders. "To the mall...," Mikan said her voice softer than ever. "Okay... Why?" Natsume asked as Mikan gulped._

" _It's for an economically good cause; I'm contributing to the society's national income you know... I'm raising every enterprise's profits," Mikan said wittedly. "And exactly how are you gonna do that? And why do you need ME?" Natsume asked as Mikan contemplated giving up. "Err, well..., I'm going shopping and I want you to come with me," Mikan said finally, the weight off her shoulders._

" _Classrooms... Are that way," Natsume said as he picked his book up as a new weight rested on Mikan's shoulders. "Natsume please. Look, everybody's busy and I need someone." Mikan said as she blocked Natsume's path as he got up to leave. "Well, then, I'm a horrible choice of companion." Natsume said, as he crossed his arms._

" _I know, but I don't have anyone else to go with." Mikan said a little too quickly. "Huh. Inspiring words indeed, makes me wish I was already out with you." Natsume said. "That's not what I meant, you know that."Mikan said as Natsume smiled thinly. "So, basically, you're asking me out on a shopping trip? For real?" He said with an almost disgusted look. "I think I am..." Mikan replied._

" _What are we shopping for exactly?" Natsume asked after a while. "For prom, of course! I_ literally _have nothing to wear!" Mikan said. "Prom?" Natsume said with a doubtful look. "Yes prom! Here!" Mikan shoved a pamphlet to him. "31-4-2018? That's-, that's two months away!"_

 _Mikan replied eagerly. "Exactly! I'm not gonna go hunting for dresses at the last minute! I have to find the perfect dress for the graduation party, then the evening cocktail party, matching accessories, shoes, my hairstyle, makeup, everything! If I don't start now, I'll be lagging behind!" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her. "You are aware, right? It's a prom, a school graduation party not a selection for Miss World." He said, clearly amused._

" _So? Look, anyways, I need someone to tell me their opinion and everyone else is busy, so please?" Mikan said folding her hands together. "I_ promise _you won't regret it!" Mikan said. "I think I already am." Natsume said as Mikan almost hugged him in pure joy. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She shook his hand vigorously up and down again and again._

" _Okay, let go of my hand now." He said and stretched his arm wincing in pain as Mikan giggled at the sight. "Seriously what do you eat?" He said rubbing his hand. "I'll meet you at the mall-" Mikan said. "NO!" Natsume almost shouted. "No, I'll- I'll pick you up." He said. "Whoa. Agree to shop_ and _pick me up? Who are you and what have you done with Natsume?" Mikan asked playfully._

" _Very funny. Ha-ha." Natsume retorted. "I better make the best of this limited stock." Mikan said. "Don't count on it." Natsume said as Mikan sat down on the ground. "It's not like you're heading to class right?" She said and patted the land next to her. "No, I guess not." Natsume said and sat down._

" _Feels funny, doesn't it? And to think only a month before, I was running behind you, begging you to come to class! If someone had told me back then, I'll be sitting with you like this, probably missing class; I'd have laughed at him like he was mad." Mikan said smiling. Natsume didn't reply. They enjoyed the serenity for a while in peaceful silence._

* * *

" _You'll pick me up when?" Mikan asked. Natsume smugly smirked at her. "What?!" Mikan cried, a smile lingering on her face as well. "Whenever you want, polka." He said finally. "Stop. Calling. Me. That. Period! Anyways, mornings work for you?" She asked, in a hurry to leave suddenly. "Like I said, whenever you want." He replied quickly._

" _Then pick me up at 9?" Mikan asked. "11" Natsume replied to which Mikan raised an eyebrow. "You said whenever I want!" She argued. "You said morning. Pretty sure 11 is morning enough. I need my beauty sleep." He said as Mikan smiled._

" _Right! Meet me in the lane behind my house okay?! Behind my house!" Mikan said. "What for?" He asked. "You don't know my dad yet, right? Let's just keep it that way..." Mikan said, Natsume could see no reason to argue but he did wanna pull her leg one last time. "Where's your house again?"_

" _It's-" Mikan stopped mid-way. "I'm pretty sure you know the way already." She said as Natsume grinned. "Do I know that? Ah right!" He said as Mikan shook her head disappointedly and walked off._

* * *

 _The next day at 11 sharp, Natsume was waiting for a late Mikan in the lane behind her house with his bike. She was 20 minutes late; he didn't mind waiting though, strange. "I'm so sorry! Dad's really nosy sometimes!" A voice said from behind, Natsume turned to see Mikan in a thigh-skimming grey jumper dress, teamed with a pair of towering red heeled boots._

 _The oversized garment featured green and red stripes across the chest, to tie in with her fierce footwear. She also had an elegant green Prada handbag accessorised with a pair of large diamond hoop earrings. Her hair left open, cascading down like waves._

" _Feeling bold, aren't we?" Mikan grinned at Natsume's comment. "Worried?" She asked teasingly. "I_ am _wearing shorts, just so you know." She added, coming to a stop as soon as she saw Natsume's motorcycle. "Don't tell me we're going in_ that _!" she asked. "Scared?" Mikan smirked. "Hell no, can I drive?" She asked beaming with excitement. "No. Hop on." He said and threw her the helmet._

 _He would never let himself admit it, but Natsume was enjoying himself. Shopping for clothes wasn't so bad with polka. She looked good in almost about anything but she was as stubborn headed as a mule to find the perfect dress. "It's a graduation party! I need something classy." She said again and again._

" _We've gone through about 20 stores now." Natsume said in an attempt to make Mikan stop. It had the opposite effect. "Well, we just have to search through 20 more. Come on." Now he knew why everyone else had refused._

 _Natsume thought that Mikan wasn't going to stop even if a comet loomed overhead, so his best option would be to find a dress. And boy, did he find one?! "Classy and perfectly doable for a graduation party in my opinion. Try this." He said._

" _Wherever did you get this?! It's perfect! But I think the skirt's a bit too short." She placed it against her body. "I wouldn't mind." Natsume said teasingly. "Of course you wouldn't. But I guess, I'll just try it out."_

" _What do you think?" Speechless for words, that's what Natsume thought. The dainty, off-the-shoulder blush pink dress with rhinestones made time stand still. "Well?!" Mikan probed on. Natsume went straight to the billing counter._

" _You didn't have to pay you know, I'm not exactly poor." Mikan said as they walked out hand in hand. "Anything that gets me out of that hell-hole." Natsume teased. "It's only been 3 hours." She said as Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "Only 3?! 3 is less?" He asked, she grinned._

" _Fine, fine. I'll spend the rest of the day with you. Whatever you want to do." She said. "You sure about that?!" He asked. "...No. I'm not. Never mind." She said hurriedly. All Natsume did was read and relax or go on missions! Spending the rest of the day with him would be pretty boring._

* * *

 _It wasn't however. "Say, polka, what would you call this exactly?" Mikan stopped eating her ice cream sundae. "What do you mean? It's strawberries and cream." She said skeptically looking at the bowl on the table. Natsume smiled._

" _Not that. I meant this. What we're doing right now." He said, she was as dense as a rock, she obviously isn't going to get it until he spells it out for her. "Is something wrong with you? Why are asking me silly questions? We're eating dessert in a cafe! What else?" She said looking confused._

" _Uh-Huh. I came here to help you shop since you wouldn't stop begging me, so what're we doing right now? What would you call this?" He was 99% sure she still didn't get it. Can a person really be that thick? Apparently, they can._

" _We're roaming around town? And we're having fun? Yeah, we're getting to know each other better and we're having fun, at least I am. I don't know what's up with you." Mikan said. Okay, at least this made it easier. She isn't that far off the mark._

" _Bingo. What most people would call a date." She almost spat out the ice cream she was eating. Having a bit of courtesy, Natsume handed her a tissue. She was still coughing a bit. This time, Natsume handed her a glass of water. "Gee. Thanks."_

" _You're very welcome." He teased. "Don't just state that out of the blue!" She complained like always. She had a problem with everything he said and did. "Don't invite me out then. I have to entertain myself one way or the other. This was fun. And, now we're leaving." He said simply and paid the bill again._

* * *

" _I really don't get you sometimes." She complained. Natsume intertwined his fingers with hers. She didn't resist. But there was something else bothering him. "We need to get out of here." He said. Mikan sensed his tension. "What's wrong?" She asked. She followed his line of sight to a shop at the end._

 _She thought she saw two familiar figures. Not their faces but their silhouettes. Dark blue and pale red hair. Did she know these two? She stepped forth in their direction only to be stopped by Natsume. "What, are you deaf?! Go!" He said harshly._

 _She glared at him. "I'm not leaving you!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm the most wanted man in Japan. I think I can take care of myself, thank you." Mikan scowled at him. "All the more reason you need me! Since you can't! You think you can, but you can't! I'M NOT LEAVING, and you're not gonna make me!" She said standing her ground._

 _Natsume knew that he wasn't winning this one. There's no way he could get her to agree to leave. Through gritted teeth and a heavy heart, he accepted._

" _Fine. But stick close to me. I want you somewhere I can see you. And Mikan, don't trust anybody." He instructed. "It's the only thing I do best. Stick to you." She said with a smile. "Well, then, you'd better do it properly." He half-teased._

 _He pulled her inside a hidden alley, once secluded and alone, he took off his jacket and put on his black cat mask. "Stay here, okay?! Don't move." He said sternly. Like hell, she would obey him._

" _I need to confirm about those two!" She thought. There was chaos outside. Men in black suits ran amok with AK 47's and M13's! Thanks to the vigorous training her father had given her, Mikan could not only nullify Alices but also deflect weapons to an extent. And so she did. She reached the shop at the end of the road, unnoticed._

 _She chose a roundabout way to make an entrance however. And so, she hid herself in the back valley of the shop among the dump and glancing through the windows, she saw the two prominent figures she thought she'd seen._

 _What shocked her most were not them but who they were with. Mikan couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. "You'll both have to continue the act, we can't let Luna know that you aren't in control of her Alice. We need more information about her, and what she plans to do._

" _Vengeance goes a long way, huh?" Their conversation made no sense to her. She couldn't hear them that well anyway, given that she was in shock._

 _Her legs wobbled, but she managed to take a photo of them. She had to, or else no one would believe her. This was no time to get emotional anyways. But damn! Her legs wouldn't stand straight! And so, there she was, stuck in the back alley as a log of wood went tumbling down on the ground._

 _Crap! "What was that?!" Mikan needed to move. Fast._

* * *

" _Mmmff!" A hand caught her around the mouth, and the waist. It was hard for her to move. She moved to step on his foot, and bit his hand hard and made a run for it. Whoever was behind her was fast! Her caught her by the wrist again. "I thought I told you to stay put!" He said and Mikan recognized the voice._

" _Natsume?!" He removed his mask, it was him alright but he was glaring at her. "Are you bloody insane?!" He asked. "You don't-" She sputtered. "I'll hear your excuses later. Get her home."_

 _I turned to look at Ikuto in his mask staring at me. "Hi." He said. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You don't understand!" Natsume wouldn't listen. "You need to go, now!" He roared. Ikuto took her in his arms and igniting his Alice, he soared into the air._

 _In no time at all, she was back in her house. "I need to talk to him." Ikuto looked at her sympathetically. "He'll get back to you, I promise but this is serious Mikan. It's best you stay indoors." He left as well. And Mikan was left with her phone alone in hand. "This is crazy!"_

 _She glared at the blurred but evidently vivid image in her phone. No, it can't be!_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'm crying here. It took way too long for me to get these two together, and right when they do- You'll know when you read the chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice._

Chapter 20 - A kiss in the rain _._

 _It's been a week. A whole goddamn week. School's out thanks to riots everywhere led by Z. I'm not allowed to go out to meet my friends and I'm going stir crazy in here, freaked out by the photo I haven't bothered to tell anyone else about._

 _I want Natsume._

 _I want him to be the first to look at this and make sense out of it if he can. "If I ever see him again." Thanks to the riots, the government's even put up a curfew. No one and I mean, no one is to go out after 8 in the night, no matter the reasons._

 _Anyone who does will be shot on sight. Their bodies will be questioned later. We're under attack after all by a bunch of supernatural kids and adults. Some of the older Alice students and all the DA students have been recruited to go on missions for the government. I haven't been able to hear from Ikuto or Natsume thanks to that._

 _Even Hotaru's gone thanks to her machines which have proved useful at this time of war. I sigh at my phone. My strength is gone. I don't have the will or energy to pull up the photo and check for myself._

 _I fall down on the bed, starving and my stomach rumbling. I'd lost my appetite and haven't eaten for 2 whole days now. Dad forcefully gorged the food down my throat the first 5 days of the week. He's gone now, plotting with my uncle and the govt. About the recent attacks._

 _Without him, I feel all the more drained and morose and I can't think straight with all that's been going on. I'm unsure of what I should be doing. I tried to contact Amu but she too, was, under stress to have her head on straight. Plus, there's nothing we could do, miles away from each other._

 _The trains and the roads have also been blocked out and I'm not wealthy enough to have a private jet sadly. There's no way to contact Amu physically, I wanted to see her, talk to her as I feel so uncomfortable on the phone. But no, I can't._

 _What does Z want after all this time?! I mean, the ESP is long dead and although Luna is back, she hasn't done anything to earn their wrath or has she? Or is it something entirely different? Alices went missing the time mom did. Don't tell me they're starting all over now to strengthen their army._

 _I rake my head with all kinds of ominous thought. Of course, there's a possibility they aren't just thoughts, should they ever come true. I just hope they won't. More like, I'm praying with each passing moment that my thoughts don't have the chance of coming true._

 _The plate of food my chef had prepared especially prepared for me has long gone cold. I know I'm being insensitive, people are killing to get a grain of rice and I'm wasting whole plates. But I'm not a monster, every morning I have Ryuu, our chef, donate as much food as we can to the local kids and families._

* * *

" _Lost your appetite?" I didn't look up from my bed. "Like you didn't know already, dad." I replied glumly. "It's been a week at most. Don't tell me you forgot the sound of my voice so soon." I realized suddenly and turned back._

 _There, on the edge of the window, was Natsume. I was so stunned that I simply stared at him in wonder. "Okay, now I'm hallucinating." I said, my head in my hands in between my legs. "You've been thinking of me that much?" He asked with the same smirk that I've grown to enjoy._

" _But since I don't have much time, we're gonna have to lay off the nonsense. This attack wasn't organized by Z. It's an entirely different organization, posing as Z to set them up. Have you heard anything from anyone?" He asked._

 _I blinked in bewilderment. "Mikan, I don't have time. Do you know anything?" He came over to me and sat down beside the bed. "Hey, it's really me." He said, his hand caressing my cheek. "Now I know I'm hallucinating." He rolled his eyes._

" _Really Mikan-" I cut him off to say the obvious. "That's the first time you called me by my name." He widened his eyes in response for a brief second. "Fine, Polka dots. Now come back to earth, if you will." He replied. "I'm serious, Mikan."_

" _You're not angry?" I asked pulling myself closer to him. "I told you, I don't have the time. I never seem to." He replied gloomily. "You were stupidly reckless but at least you're not dead." I smiled as he shifted his notice and frowned. "You really need to eat though. I didn't know you could fast but now's not the time to prove it." I decided it was the perfect time to answer his question._

" _All I know from Amu is that Luna's been missing. Ever since school closed down due to the attacks, Narumi sensei and Jinno sensei have been trying to locate her, she just disappeared all of a sudden. Everyone else is fine with a few bumps and bruises."_

 _He listened like his life depended on it. Then processing everything, he posed me a few questions and got up to leave as soon as he figured his job was done._

* * *

" _Don't do anything stupid. Stay indoors." I frowned and took hold of his arm. "I-I need to show you.., something from that day at central town." He frowned. "It can wait, I need to go." I glared at him. "You're not the boss of me to order me around as you please."_

" _I'm not ordering you around." He argued back tersely standing at the edge of the window, ready to jump. "Then listen to what I have to say, before you jump out that window as always and regret not listening to me when you had the chance. 'Cause,_ you need to see this _." I stated bluntly._

 _He let out a sigh. "What?" He asked with a hand on his hip. "Here." He caught my phone mid air. Inspecting it suspiciously, he opened the gallery like I directed him to. The very first photo taken recently caught his eye and did its thing._

* * *

 _J_ ust like it did to me _. I glared at the same photo for 5 whole days, not knowing what to do. He was quite the same. The photo was blurry indeed, but it was clear as day. Aoi and Yuka and another Red haired boy same age as Aoi talking to Tsubasa and Misaki._

 _With them were Tobita Yuu, Akira Tonochi, and our very own MSP. I had felt a barrier when I approached the coolly lit shop, but my nullification Alice must have done its job and nullified it all. Thanks to which, Natsume was able to enter without any difficulties._

" _How did you?" His words were barely audible. He was in shock, I get it. I was the one who saw them, I should know. "I knew you wouldn't believe me if I said to you, that's why I took the picture. I think Z's involved after all."_

 _My voice wasn't the same, I knew. "They were talking about Luna. That's all I could hear." But Natsume wasn't listening to me. He was staring at the photo. "I know, that was my reaction when I saw them too."_

" _I don't get it, if she's alive..." He finally spoke his shoulders slumping. I knew he was talking about Aoi. "Why they haven't come back? Why they haven't contacted us, I don't know."_

 _"But_ _leaves two options then. One, they're forced to work for Z. Two, they've left us willingly and aren't coming back." Natsume said nothing all the while. Just stared daggers. "I-I haven't showed it to anyone. I wanted you to be the first to see it." He simply stared at me then back at the phone._

 _I walked over to him. "I-I don't understand... Any of this. This-This doesn't make any sense." I squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. You're not alone in this. Remember that. You still have me, Ruka, Ikuto, Amu, Hotaru and everyone else."_

" _That pretty much sums up everyone." He said. "You know that's not what I meant!" I replied smacking his shoulder playfully. "Okay, I... gotta go. I need to take your phone as well. I'm gonna have to... Yeah, this complicates... Things." He said erratically._

" _Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." I replied. He stared at me for a minute or two, unsure of what to do. "You'll be okay out there? On your own?" He raised an eyebrow at me to ask what I meant._

" _Want me to accompany you? That's... A lot to take in. I mean, take it from me, I've been stuck with it for a week unable to contact you or anyone else and now that I have, I'm still not over it. By the end of the day, I'm always scared that this, all this, might just turn out to be my imagination but the photo says otherwise."_

" _You're unsure if you should feel relieved or sad." He said_. _I nodded. "Believe me, you're not the only one." I smiled at him. "I swear I'm gonna kill them both if they appear in front of me now." I said. "I won't hold you back, I swear." He replied mockingly to my relief._

" _I'm so glad you're here." I said stepping closer to him. "Oh?" He gave me his usual smirk. "I am. I really, really, really am. I was going stir crazy in here and I didn't hear about you or anybody else plus that photo."_

" _I worry. It's normal after having known you for so long." He smiled broadly. And didn't hide it. "Am I flattered." He said lacing my fingers with his. "You should be. It doesn't happen often." I said cockily. "I hope it doesn't after this as well."_ _I smiled._

 _"So, you needed to go somewhere?" I reminded him. He looked like he just remembered and shifted his gaze away from my face, blushing. "Yep. So, I'll just- Just-_ " He stood on the edge, ready to jump off.

 _I felt something contract deep in my chest. I didn't want him to leave despite saying otherwise. "Yeah. I'll- I'll see you later. Right?" That was more of a question. "Are you kidding me? Nothing could kill this work of art." I rolled my eyes._

" _Ah, right. Japan's most wanted and all that." He smirked. I realized I was stalling and so was he. I wondered if he didn't want to leave either. He teases me all the time. This time, I wanted to switch roles. "You're stalling."_

 _He widened his eyes a bit. "You're making me." He replied curtly. "Okay, now I'm not. You're free to leave." I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping otherwise. "You sure are eager to get rid of me." He said as I bite back my smile. I saw that it was raining. A light drizzle._

" _You're stalling again." I said in a rhythmic tone. "Okay, okay, fine. I get it, I'm leaving. Happy?" He said and turned his back to me, and was about to jump off when I caught him by the collar, and pulled him back._

* * *

 _It was my very first kiss, it had to be dramatic._

 _Our foreheads touch and at that moment, I meet his lips with mine. I can almost feel his eyes go wide, because I know they would for a fact. He doesn't relent though, and before I know it, I pull him in, deepening the kiss._

 _The rain does wonders,_ to both of us, I'm sure. My whole body tingles with the love that I longed for so long between us. I can feel the colour rise in my cheeks and my body feels too hot to be true. Not even warm, but damn hot. The cold rain melds in with my body heat.

 _It feels too good to be true, and I'm sure that this, right now, is very real. Like I want it to be. I bring my hand up to his neck, playing with his hair. His hand wraps itself around my waist pulling me in closer, my body touching his._

 _Sitting on the edge of the window, kissing each other with the rain falling down on us, his lips smiled against mine and I smiled back. He bit my lower lip, caressed my face with his hands deepening the kiss with each passing moment._

 _When we finally parted, I was out of breath, and panting. My face lit up in a different kind of light and I felt shy all of a sudden. But I wanted another. And by the looks of his eyes gazing,_ lingering _on my_ lips _, I was damn sure he wanted it too._

" _I never did say... thank you... for that date." I explained, out of breath. "I don't know why you had to wait this long." He replied as I grinned like a fool. He pulled me back into his arms, as he kissed and nibbled on my ears as I giggled._

 _He ran his fingers down my spine to pull me in closer. Soon, there was no space left in between our bodies. I feel shivers and warmth simultaneously as he pulls my hair back, and places a kiss on the collarbone of my neck. It doesn't take long for the feeling to spread throughout my body._

 _I wonder if it's his Alice_ _but my whole body ignites at his very touch now. Even the tips of my fingers seem to radiate heat when they come in contact with his. I stare into his eyes for a brief second before he pulls me into another long, searing kiss._

 _His hands tease my hair, pulling them back, resting on the skin behind my ear. His lips are soft and wet, while our breaths are hot as are our bodies, our clothes that are cold and dripping because of the rain just adds to the list of reasons of not pulling apart from each other ever._

 _But we do. I might collapse otherwise. "I'm a little dramatic, I know." He shakes his head with a smirk. "I don't care." He said as he kisses my cheek lovingly. I grin at him, happily. But that happiness is short lived. He doesn't kiss, hug, or touch me again. He lets me go and pulls himself apart._

" _I won't stop if we keep this up. And I need to go. People are getting killed out there, I need to stop them. Whoever they are." I smile up at him, kiss his cheek one last time. "My hero. Go get 'em tiger." I said mockingly._

" _Don't get yourself killed." He rolled his eyes at me. "I heard you the first time." He replied. "Don't forget about me." I said slyly. "You kidding me? Nothing could ever make me forget about you after this." He referred to our kiss. I blushed._

" _Plus I'm so gonna want a hell lot more when I return. You're in for it." He said, coyly. I flushed furiously. "Better come back quick then." I said as he mouthed the words I had wanted to hear for so long. "I'll say it out loud when I see you again."_

* * *

 _He flew out the window finally. My heart was still pounding, my breath hitched and me? Well, I'm damned. I finally kissed him. I've been in love with him for so long, and I didn't even notice it! But today! God today, is just beyond my comprehension. I just wish I had noticed sooner. I wish I had told him sooner._

 _But you know what? I'm glad I did today! I have every reason to look forward to tomorrow now._

 _As if on cue, my stomach rumbles. I suddenly realize how hungry I am. And again, as if on cue, Ryuu enters with a morose look and carrying a platter full of fresh, hot food. "About time! I'm starving Ryuu! What's for dinner?" I said._

 _Ryuu seems sceptical but he regains his cheerful self as he offers me the plate. "You are the best cook in the world, you know that?" I complimented him like I always do. He smiled at me, lovingly. "I do know. There's more if you want, downstairs. I'll just go bring it up."_

" _Why? You haven't eaten yet right? I'll eat with you. Come on." I eat dinner with Ryuu, happy and contented for the first time this week._

 _As I step into bed, my head is full of thoughts of Natsume. My memories of him from the past and of today. His mouthed words rotate in my head like a lullaby. It never leaves my head, my thoughts and I am unable to sleep thanks to it._

 _But I'm also so, so very happy for the first time in my life. I hope, pray and wish he'd come back soon. Since I'm already missing him like crazy. Since his words won't leave me and I'm dying to hear them out loud once we meet again. Since I have to tell him. I have to tell him how I feel as well._

" **I love you, Mikan."**

 _Sleep doesn't come easily tonight. Not with him being in my thoughts and my dreams. He doesn't leave me alone. His thoughts don't. And when I'm away from this world, in a world of my own, in my dreams, he appears out of nowhere and tortures me there as well._

 _I can't wait to hear him say it again, technically speaking, he didn't say it, he just mouthed it, but still. It's still driving me crazy!_


End file.
